


Kinktober 2020 by Diavolosthots

by Diavolosthots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Choking, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Demon cock, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Pegging, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Tail Sex, bj, collar leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: These are all my Kinktober 2020 works from my tumblr Diavolosthots. I skipped day 25 for my own story "Dark Deception" which will be up here soon
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	1. Kinktober Day 1: New Things (Lucifer x F!Reader)

“Can we… try this?” When you asked that question, you of course expected him to agree. He was an entity older than time itself and he knew what he was doing; hell, you wouldn’t be surprised if he was the original Christian Grey of history. You asked if he would try mild BDSM with you. Not a lot, since you wanted to be eased into it. Just simple things like being tied up, blindfolded, and maybe a whip or two. However, something inside of you told you that he was bound to spice things up even more, which was fine; you trusted Lucifer, after all.

He’s great, honestly. That’s the best way to describe him. Even when it seems like he just worries about himself, he never leaves you unsatisfied, especially not in bed. Sometimes you wondered if his actual pleasure comes from pleasuring you with the amounts of times he teases you and overstimulates your soaking cunt. “It’s mild sadism, my dear.” He said once and you took it as a joke; hah! Lucifer and a joke, right? But you knew that’s actually what he meant. He was hurting you and making you suffer without much pain; just leaving you and your body very exhausted. But you wanted him to be a little… more S in the BDSM. Not to the point of you crying or anything, just enough to get a feel and to still be able to get back out. 

The thought excited him, to say the least. He had held back for so long, too scared that your human body won’t handle it or that you’d break too easily, but having you bring it up to him instead of the other way around made him feel good, and he happily obliged to your request. It was almost too exciting to tie you to his bed with black,soft silk ropes, another one being draped over your eyes. He asked beforehand if you trusted him enough to both pick an outfit, and to use a knife. The knife scared you, for a moment, but you had agreed and he made sure to promise you that he won’t cut you and to remind you that you still had your safeword. “Remember to use your safe word if it gets too far…” He said right before he finished the ropes, tugging at them to see how sturdy they were. 

By now, your body was getting excited. The lack of sight and having to rely on your ears to tell you where Lucifer was at all times was something else and it put your body on high alert. He had chosen a tight balck dress for you to wear and the minute you put it on, you could see that he really wanted to tear it off right then and there, which, of course, he didn’t. You listened to him move, taking off what was presumably his coat while removing his gloves, “I must say, I was quite surprised when you asked me to do this with you… You didn’t strike me as the type. It makes me question if there is anything else you’re hiding?” You bit your lip at his words, trying to figure out what he was doing, but you felt the smack of what you presumed to be a whip on the side of your ass instead, “that was a question, (Y/N).” Oh no… he was using your name now. 

“I-I…” you wanted to say something but you weren’t quite sure what. You knew he was moving around you, the whip having started to trace up your bare leg and over your clothed stomach, “I… want you to use me. Just do what you want… daddy.” Lucifer took in a sharp breath at the nickname, one he prayed you didn’t hear. Yes… Say it again. “Daddy, huh? You’re right about one thing…” You could feel the whip make its way between your legs, brushing over your already soaked panties, “I will use you however I see fit.” And then the pressure was gone. 

It was torture, honestly. Not knowing where he was or what he was doing was kind of driving you crazy, but it also got you oh so excited. For a moment, his lips captured yours, but in that moment you also felt the coldness of metal run up your leg, “don’t move.” he warned, and you knew it was the knife. Your body tensed as he ran it over your delicate skin, “One tiny move could cut through that… porcelain skin of yours and we don’t want that, do we?” You shook your head, biting your lower lip, “No, daddy…” He smiled softly in response, letting the knife fall between your legs and run up over your panties. “I heard that breath, darling. Is this where you need me?” You tried so hard to keep it in, trying to hide your arousal from him, but it wouldn’t do much. He already knew how hooked you were on him. “Easy…” he warned again, feeling you try to move. The knife ripped through your dress, you heard it, and you wanted to jump at it, but you recalled his words. 

“Good girl…” he praised, watching the metal cut through the fabric and leaving you bare to him, safe for the underwear. “I knew you were aroused, but I didn’t think it would already leak through your underwear.” Oh now he was just teasing. You heard the knife being put away and soon sensed his body above yours. “Be a good girl for daddy.” You nodded, feeling his fingers travel over your naked body and sending goosebumps flying all over. You took in another sharp breath as his thumb flicked over your hardened nipple, making you arch up into his touch, “daddy…” you whined, feeling the need pool between your legs even more and for a moment you wondered, was he just as aroused? Were his pants getting tighter in anticipation of what he wanted to do? 

“Daddy, please…” you bucked your hips up into nothing; Lucifer made sure to not hover directly over you. “Please what, darling?” You whined in response, pulling at the restraints and trying to find friction against him. “Please just… just take me, fuck me already… I just need you inside of me.” That earned you another spank with the whip, although you weren’t quite sure why. In all honesty, Lucifer just loved hearing the sound resonate in his room and seeing as you can’t do much right now, he called the shots, “We need to work on your begging… but for now it will suffice.” You felt his fingers travel down, tickling over your lower abdomen before they quite literally tore through your panties, throwing them off your body, “you’re glistening down here. A very beautiful sight.”

Heat rose to your cheeks at his words; why did he have to be so open about this? “Ah… you twitched at that… is it my words?” You heard his pants fall, your legs instinctively opening wider for him and he wasted no time settling between them. Still, his hand reached you first, his fingers sliding between your folds before two entered you, “You’re so wet, I’m sure I would have no problem sliding right in.” You moaned softly, your hips rolling against his hand in anticipation; fingers weren’t enough for a while now, “daddy…” you whined, pulling on the ropes again, “I know.” His body moved above yours, his lips finding your own in a deep kiss as he slid his cock between your folds. You wanted to pull him closer, to finally have him inside of you. 

“Good girl.” he praised once more before aligning himself, pushing into you and listening to the long moan you gave him. You wanted to touch him so badly right now; to just tangle your fingers in his raven locks and keep him close. “Hah…” He watched you intently, feeling your body welcome his with need. You really are soaked by now and he does fit so easily inside of you, which is a feeling he never got tired of. “Please… don’t hold back.” he chuckled softly, giving you an experimental thrust. 

If he didn’t hold back you would be broken by round two, but it is a sight he would love to indulge himself in. just…. Maybe another time. His thrusts were heavy, deep. He made sure you felt him bottom out every time as your walls clenched around him. And you did feel him, deeply. Lucifer was big but it wasn’t just the size that turned you into a moaning mess for him, no. It was the way he just knew how to treat your body; how to thrust just right. The lack of sight made it even more arousing for you and you tried to find rhythm with his hips. 

Your walls were sucking him in, and the first born couldn’t help but let out a soft moan of his own, something you get to hear only rarely, but God if it didn’t push you just a little closer to the edge. “Luc--... Daddy!” You still got spanked for your almost slip up, the sound resonating in both yours and his ears, “What was that?” Really, he loved to see your body move beneath his with every thrust. The slight jiggle of your thigh, the bouncing of your breasts as he pounded into you; it was beautiful to him. 

“I’m close… Daddy…” Oh those words were music to his ears; it meant that he was doing everything right. His thrusts picked up a little, his bare hands digging into your hips, sure to bruise them. You could feel him getting closer, chasing his own release as your own threatened to spill over, “Cum for me, Darling.” You bit your lip, feeling his thumb teasingly brush over your clit, which was what ultimately sent you over. The clenching of your walls around his cock once more had him chewing the insides of his cheek, his own thrusts becoming sloppy as his dick twitched inside of you. 

He always held back, watching you come undone first so he can really take in the sight before losing himself, “D-Daddy…!” Oh but your sweet little voice moaning his name was enough to tip him over too, and with one more hard thrust inside of you, his hips stilled. His tip was pressed deep inside, spurting his seed into the deepest parts of you as his face scrunched up in pleasure. He breathed out a hot sigh, feeling pleasure pulsate through his body as your walls held him tightly in place. God, you wish you could see him right now. 

Slowly, Lucifer came down from his high, opening his eyes again to look at you, “Good girl…” He whispered, leaning down to kiss you gently while he took the blindfold off of you. You carefully opened your eyes, thankful for the natural darkness in his room. He smiled softly, kissing you once more before he untied you, his cock still buried deep inside. “How was it?” You brought your arms back down, looking at the red skin where the ropes had been, before wrapping them around his shoulders, “Amazing…” he chuckled. Of course, he wouldn’t deliver any less. Another kiss was placed gently against your lips before he disconnected himself from you and tried to stand up, but you pulled him back down, making him fall on top of you with a soft grunt, “Darling-” “No… I want to cuddle.” It made his heart swell with warmth, the words, but he still raised an eyebrow at you, “You don’t want to get cleaned up first?” But your pout told him everything. 

You wanted to be with Daddy for just a while longer. 


	2. Kinktober Day 2: No One Will Know (MammonxM!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: BL, toys, cockwarming, mild exhibitionism

You were nervous, to say the least. Mammon had told you to “get ready!” and when he says something like that, it’s almost certainly bound to be something dumb. Not that you didn’t like his dumb self! It wasn’t like that at all. It’s just that last time he started something with that phrase, you both were dangling from the ceiling in Lucifer’s room and that was enough trauma for a lifetime. This time was different, though, you knew it. The way he said “get ready” was different; it wasn’t something to mentally prepare yourself, no. He wanted you to get ready. 

And you did. You spend a good portion of the evening toying with yourself, knowing that the demon planned on slipping right in and there was no way he could do that without you properly prepared first. It was quite easy, though. The excitement of the unknown had you eagerly grabbing for the lube and some toys to get you ready while you imagined all the possible scenarios that could unfold tonight. Part of you hoped he just fucked you senseless, another part of you hoped he’d just push a vibrator into you while you edged him for hours on end for some payback, but you knew whatever it would turn out to be, you would be completely satisfied by the end of it. If there’s one thing Mammon can brag about it’s the fact that he never left you discontented and he really deserved the title of the best. 

One thing you didn’t calculate into your own plans while you were busy preparing was the fact that it was family movie night, which you only found out when you walked downstairs into the living room where Mammon was already waiting, a blanket spread across his legs and a smirk spread across his face; he had been planning this. “Get over ‘ere, babe.” You wanted to wipe that smirk right off, but he encouraged you to sit in his lip under the blanket. “Mammon you’re---” You started, wanting to comment on the obvious bulge that was now pressed against your ass but he quickly shushed you, “Shut up!” he whisper-yelled, moving you a bit so he could pull out his erection from it’s confinements, “move yer pants down, babe.” God, were you really going to do this? But you didn’t prepare for nothing… At least give it a try, right? “Okay…” you breathed out, moving so you could pull them down a little while Mammon guided you onto his erection. 

You repressed a moan, trying to ignore the feeling of him filling you up while your own erection grew in your pants; you silently thanked yourself for preparing so well. “Mammon… we’ll stop if… it’s too much, yeah?” The demon only turned your head in response, capturing your lip in a deep kiss, “of course.” Even if he really wanted this himself, he would never put you in a position where you would feel completely uncomfortable. You smiled softly at the reassurance, moving the blanket to cover both of you better as Mammon leaned back into the couch, “they’re coming…” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around your waist, over the blanket as to not draw suspicion. 

You leaned back against him, biting your lip at the new angle as you saw the other pool into the living room. “Mammon is actually the first for once.” You knew it was Leviathan that commented, plopping down on the floor beside your feet as he pulled out his phone. “Oi! I’m always first.” You felt Mammon move slightly to point his finger at his younger brother, an action which also made him move inside you and almost made you lose a moan, “whatever.” “Don’t ‘whatever’ me! Respect your ol---!” The rest of the brothers seemed to come in before Mammon had a chance to finish, the glare that Lucifer gave being enough to shut him up. “I won’t let movie night be ruined by your quarrelling, Mammon.” You could tell Mammon wanted to protest, but the fear of being kicked out was too real to risk that. 

You relaxed a little against him as everything was getting ready. Beel brought all the snacks without eating them and Satan moved to turn the movie on. It was still, for the most part, and for a while, before Mammon slowly decided to thrust upwards beneath you. You felt that, of course. Even though the movement seemed so subtle to everyone else, it was very much felt by yourself with your body reacting almost immediately. A quiet breath entered your lungs in order to cover up any other noises that may have also escaped. Mammon was filling you, hard and ready, and if it wasn’t for how big he was, you could’ve almost forgotten about him behind you until he decided to move. 

Of course, that was his plan all along, to have you slowly move closer to your personal edge in front of everyone, without them noticing. You felt him bring you closer against his chest, his head turning to whisper something in your ear which could easily be covered for everyone else as Mammon commenting and trying not to sound rude, “I can feel ya clench, babe… don’t be too loud, ya hear?” You nodded slowly, feeling him kiss your shoulder as your eyes glued back toward the T.V. Mammon was playing dirty, dangerously, and in your mind you already saw all the consequences from everything he could and would be doing, but it also excited you so much. Your hand moved down to cover the tent in the blanket. Mammon’s thumbs stroked over your hip bones gently, his arms securely around your waist, “trust me…” he whispered, slowly bucking his hips up. You bit your lower lip in response, trying hard to concentrate on the movie that was playing. 

“Mammon, pass me the popcorn.” “get your own popcorn asm---” “Mammon, give him the popcorn.” Lucifer was glaring daggers into Mammon’s nonexistent soul and you suddenly realized how close the first born was to the two of you, maybe a three foot distance between you two on the couch. Mammon grunted behind you, leaning over to grab the bowl. While he was doing that, you could feel him slide out a little and you quickly covered your moan with a cough, “is Mammon holding you too tight, dear? He can be so ruthless sometimes. My dear brother hasn’t learned how to really handle his lovers, but I could show you if you like.” Before you had the chance to reply to Asmodeus’ flirtatious comment, you felt yourself be pushed back down onto Mammon’s cock, which almost made you moan out again. As Asmodeus took the popcorn from his brother's hands and took a handful, he made sure to wink at you and you weren’t quite sure if it was because of the previous line, or because he knew. He was the avatar of lust after all, it’s kind of surprising if he didn’t at least smell the arousal between you and Mammon. 

The movie dragged on for what seemed like hours, in which Mammon teased you with the slightest thrusts and at some point, even his hand. You have been subtly stroking your own thumb over your tip for a while now, wanting to scream out in frustration that it wasn’t enough to get you off, and you swore you heard Mammon chuckle behind you at some point. His hand reached down to stroke you and you were surprised that no one noticed, or at least that if they did, no one said anything. Moans threatened to escape your mouth every time, but you kept them at bay for now. However, the fact that Lucifer seemed to inch closer every few minutes or so, had you both scared that you were being too noticeable, and also ashamed at how much it added to your already aching arousal. 

But you couldn’t cum, not here, even though you knew Mammon was getting close by the way he tried to discreetly pick up his thrusts and also from the slight twitching you felt in your rear. “Babe..” He mumbled, right by your ear. His hot breath was tickling your skin again and his grip on your cock tightened. You instinctively moved your arms in front of it, almost crossing them over your stomach, or so it seemed. But before anything could happen, You saw Lucifer turn to you with an almost devious smile, “The movie is over.” He stated and it made your head snap forward, looking at the dark T.V. screen in surprise. The demon was right, the movie was over, and for a moment, you wondered how long it had been over, but especially how long Lucifer had just sat there while it had been over. 

A quick look around you revealed that most everyone had left by now; you barely caught the edge of Belphegor’s pillow as he left the room. Good… it hadn’t been too long, but it still felt like you were too caught in the act, “Aren’t you going to leave as well (Y/N), Mammon?” Both your heads snapped back toward Lucifer’s and with a surprisingly confident grin, he answered, “No. I think we’re quite comfy, ya know?” Lucifer looked between the two of you, the smirk never leaving his lips as he stood up to leave, “very well.” You were about to ask Mammon if he thinks his brother noticed, but right before Lucifer walked through the door, you caught the sight of a very evident boner in his pants, and that’s all you needed to know. 


	3. Kinktober Day 3: Good Morning (Leviathan x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: morning sex, Blow job, mild tail kink

You know, in all fairness, you had to agree with everyone that says Leviathan’s bathtub-bed looks uncomfortable as all hell. It also feels uncomfortable as all hell, but sleeping there with him made it a little more bearable. Even though you were pressed up against the edge of it, you were also pressed up against him and he provided you with inhuman warmth and comfort, kind of like a personal heater who’s temperature seems too high, but actually isn’t. That’s why you didn’t mind sleeping in there, no matter how uncomfortable it could be. 

“Let’s go to bed, Levi…” you whined sometime in the middle of the night last night. Leviathan had a hard time remembering that you were human and that you, indeed, needed more rest than he did, although that was always debatable. “Fine…” Truthfully, that was his second favorite part about you spending the night, the first being waking up to you the next morning. He would climb into that darn bathtub with you and pull you into his chest so you didn’t see his flushed face. You’d find peace within him like that and he always noticed how relaxed your body became in his arms. Sooner or later, and sometimes unwillingly, his tail would come out and slither around the two of you. To him, it brought the greatest comfort that you didn’t just turn away from his demonic form and that he does have the permission to hold you like that; it made him feel accepted.

The next morning is your favorite too, partially for that reason. More often than not, you’d find yourself literally on top of him. His soft breathing causes his chest to rise ever so softly, his tail loosely holding you against him. It made you smile tiredly up at him, your head turning upward to look at his relaxed form. It was beautiful, in a weirdly innocent way. Like this, he looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly, even when you knew there was ancient power that lies beneath his skin. Slowly, your hands would start to trace over his chest while you were surprised that he didn’t wake up from the soft touch. Sometimes you wondered if you yourself would notice it, or if you would be just like him and oblivious to what was going on in the world that was starting to wake up. 

By now you had decided that you needed some food in your stomach, but you didn’t just want to risk waking him up when he looked so at peace with everything. “Maybe…” you whispered softly, sliding down his body and watching his shirt move up a bit. His tail never tightened around you and seemingly let you slip right through until you were pressed against the bottom end of the bathtub, your hands carefully peeling away at his pyjama pants. What better way than to wake him like this, right? You watched as skin revealed itself, pulling the pants and boxers down just far enough to get what you need. Half hard already; you wondered if he was dreaming or if morning wood was just a bitch today.

You leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his tip before taking him into your hand and licking over his head softly. He stirred slightly, but not enough to wake up just yet, although you knew it wouldn’t take much more or even much longer. Smiling, you gave him a few strokes by hand until he was fully erect, listening to the soft moans that escaped his mouth, almost too quiet to really hear. And then you went for breakfast; opening your mouth, you slowly slid down on his length, taking as much as you could and keeping a good hold on his base with your hand. 

Levi moved at that, slowly gaining consciousness from your actions, but that’s okay. You gave him an experimental suck as you slid back up to his tip, your tongue pressing against the underside of it. “Hngh…” you knew he was really waking up now as your hand was pumping him while your tongue swirled around his head, “(Y/N)...” he mumbled groggily, bucking his hips softly as his eyes opened, watching you almost too tiredly for a moment, before shooting open as he saw you take him back into your mouth fully. “(Y/-- hah…” his face was catching heat now, his hand flying down to grasp at your hair. “W-what…?” He wanted to ask why but no question was formed as you bopped your head on his length. 

God, what a beautiful sight to wake up to. He was still kind of tired, half lidded eyes watching you while he tried to stroke through your hair to encourage you further. You hummed around his length in response, using your other hand to fondle his balls gently, at which he thrusted up into your mouth. He was louder now, you noted, and maybe it was because he cared a little less in the morning when he was still tired and trying to comprehend what was even happening. 

He twitched in your mouth, his hand trying to push your head down almost desperately; he was close. You could tell too and you wondered silently if it was the ball fondling that ultimately got him there. 

“W-Wait..!” He managed to push your head off of him, his cock falling from your lips with a soft ‘plop’ as you looked at him in confusion. A deep read covered his cheeks as he avoided eye contact, “c-can I… I want to uhm...ride me, please?” The mix of sentences almost threw you off, but the soft way he asked, with his voice still laced with sleep and grogginess, how could you say no? You smiled, nodding before pulling your own nightwear down, slowly crawling atop of him. He watched you, silently hoping that he was indeed awake now and that this wasn’t some silly dream he would wake up from in twenty minutes or less. But it wasn’t. 

He felt your thighs straddling him and he definitely felt your hand take his length and align it with your already wet entrance. You were so relaxed right now and so confident in the fact that, yes, he will slide ride in, just like he had so many times before this. His hands found your hips, guiding you down slowly as he pushed into you. A soft gasp escaped you at the feeling of him stretching you. All tiredness that was left had disappeared by now and both of you were overcome by the feeling of pleasure. You took in a deep breath as he was all the way in, your hands resting on his chest. “A-are yo-- Oh…!” He didn’t get the chance to finish his question, you were already slowly bouncing on him. Your eyes were closed, your mouth open while soft moans escaped it, and he swore he never saw anything more beautiful. 

His tail… You almost forgot about it. It came slithering across your thigh, gently flickering over your clit while his hands helped in slowly lifting you off his cock and back down on it. It felt different so early in the morning. There was something more… sensual to it. More intimate. Both of you had your eyes closed in pleasure, soft moans echoing off the walls and back into your being. There was no rush, only gently thrusting and soft strokes over your most private parts. He felt you, everywhere around his length. Every curve and every bump; he felt it. 

You felt him like that too. It was as if all your senses were heightened and making you even more aroused than you already were. You dared open your eyes and watch where the two of you connected. His cock was covered in your slickness, glistening in the soft light that the aquarium gave off while his tail swirled around your nub. The sight was beautiful, to you, and you couldn't help but throw your head back in pleasure, nails digging into his chest. 

He hissed softly, his cock twitching again, inside of you this time. God.. you felt so good. This… this felt so good. He could keep taking you like this over and over again. “Close… Levi…” Your soft voice rang in his ear and he opened his eyes again to look at your pleasure-twisted face. Beautiful, just beautiful. “Cum with me…” He breathed out. The pace picked up slightly and he felt you clench as the wave of your orgasm took a hold of you, which is what sent him over the edge too. He tried to watch you, mouth agape and head thrown back as you rolled your hips to ride it out, but he was so overwhelmed by his own orgasm that his eyes promptly closed in ecstasy. You felt him twitch and spurt his seed into you while your walls pulsated around him, dragging out the feeling. He can honestly say that he had never orgasmed so long, so deeply before, and neither could you. Soft pants joined the room as you both slowly came down, his dick twitching ever so often. 

You dared open your eyes only to find him already looking at you. His hand reached up to caress over your cheek before retrieving. He wanted to say something, anything really; tell you how amazing that was, that this was the best morning ever…. But it felt like such a sin to speak right now, and you felt the same way. Instead, your body just fell against his softly. Your face buried itself in his neck, feeling him tense and then relax again as he wrapped his arms around you. Your bodies were still connected, and they would be for a while. Anything other than each other’s most intimate presence felt too wrong, too immoral right now… You could clean up later; right now you just wanted to relish in this feeling of newfound love. 


	4. Kinktober Day 4: Daddy's Kitten (Satan x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: daddy/kitten kink, collar &leash, BJ, and masturbation

“My Kitten.” is what he would always call you. It was so endearing, so heart warming to you whenever he said it. The road between you and Satan had been very bumpy to say the least. Lots of fights and words being spoken, which neither of you really meant. You had to learn that it was, in a way, just a defense mechanism for you both, and that made it even harder in the long run. Satan refused to open up for a while, and you were so stubborn as well. Feelings were pushed down and a form of fake-hatred started to develop in its place, something that both of you knew was never real. Then, one night, when things got really bad, feelings spilled in a shouting match and it ended in both of you naked and enveloped in each other’s embrace, soft touches and kisses being exchanged. 

Ever since then, you have been “His Kitten” and it made you feel good. It reminded you on the wild ride both you and him had endured and how you had gotten to this point. It made you feel loved. You had yet to find a pet name for him though, and to a certain extent it kind of bothered you. He always told you that just hearing his name leave your lips was the best thing that could ever reach his ears, but there was something else you wanted to call him, you just weren’t quite sure what. “What’s on your mind?” Of course he would notice you zoning out and entering your own world instead of enjoying reality with him. “I’m just… I need to find a pet name for you.” You frowned, but he just chuckled, “Again with that. I told you my name is more than enough.” Really, you just wanted to call him your cute bookworm or your literary angel or something dorky along those lines. 

“But--!” he put his finger under your chin, lifting it up slightly while he smirked softly at you, “Kitten~” His finger moved down to the ‘collar’ you were wearing. It started out as a joke first. You had said that since he keeps insisting on calling you kitten, you might as well wear a collar so you could be returned to him should you ever get lost, and he took the liberty of getting you one. It said “Satan’s Kitten. Do not touch” on the tag and although you weren’t obligated to wear it by any means, you did it anyway because you felt a sense of pride for being his, and although he won’t openly admit it, he did too. You were his, and you proudly displayed it to the world without a care of anyone’s opinion. 

His finger traced down a bit, right between your cleavage before pulling back again. “Satan…” A whisper of his name which truly was music to his ears, as much as you didn’t want to believe it. “Give me a kiss, kitten…” He was already too close, his fingertips gently grazing your cheek. His hot breath was dancing on your lips right before you closed the space between him and you. Your lips always moved so perfectly against each other; always finding the right rhythm to flow to. His hands cradled your face, thumbs stroking tenderly over your cheeks as the kiss deepened. Your own hands ran over his chest; a weak spot to him. He purred softly, something that always made you wonder if he wasn’t the cat in this relationship, but a firm tug on your collar reminded you that no, he wasn’t. 

You broke the kiss, your gaze falling to where the tug had come from, only to find a leash attached to the collar and a smirking Satan. When did he do that? Was it on you the whole time? “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Your eyes met his again, your mouth slightly agape. He always did this, the most random things, and it never seemed to not amaze you. “But for now…” Your hands reached for his chest again, trying to turn the tables, because you knew what he wanted, and God, you wanted it too. A harsh tug on the leash made you gasp out in surprise and your hands fall to your side. “No.” You wanted to whine, to protest, to do anything, but before you could do anything like that, he pushed you down onto his bed, his lips finding yours once more. It almost seemed like he just wanted to get lost in you, and to an extent, he did, but that didn’t mean that the grip he had on the leash got any looser. 

Hungry, he was hungry for you, you could tell in the way his lips devoured yours over and over again. “Hm… Kitten…” He mumbled, his lips finding your neck. Soft and tender… until they weren’t, and he nibbled on the skin instead. A soft moan escaped you; your body tried to reach for him by arching up, but he used his hands to push you back down, “those lips…” he growled lowly. He leaned back, sitting back on his knees, while his eyes looked at your swollen lips. Another tug on the leash told you to sit up too, but really, he just wanted you face to face with his crotch, “Want Daddy’s milk?” You felt your own arousal grow at his words. There was an obvious growing erection in his pants and you would be lying if you said you weren’t dying to get to it, “y-yes…” You nodded, bringing your hands up to his pants. The belt… you hated and loved it. Undoing it reminded you of all the times he had undone it himself, taken it out of its loops, and spanked you with it. But not today, no…

He tugged on the leash again, getting impatient, “Kitten.” He warned and you looked up at him with pouty lips. Your movements sped up, quick to pull his pants down far enough to take his cock out. A sigh of relief left his lips. You hummed softly, kissing up his shaft before your lips wrapped around the tip. His hands got tangled in your hair, the leash still in his hand. You could feel the slightest of tugs when he felt especially pleasured and it encouraged you to go on, “touch yourself…” he breathed out, and you moved a hand into your own pants as a response. You loved it when you could pleasure both him and you instead of just making him cum. He groaned loudly when your head slid down on his shaft, covering him in a slick coat of saliva. Your eyes met his dark, lust filled ones, and he took the opportunity to hold your head in place and thrust up into your mouth, “Kitten…” he moaned. 

Your fingers sped up, sliding between your folds, back and forth between fingering yourself and teasing your clit. Satan could be very vocal when he wants to be, and that was, what always turned you on the most. “Satan…” You breathed out against his cock, your fingers swirling around your nub. Your tongue darted out to lick up his shaft again, before moving down. His balls… they were especially sensitive, and you knew that. Your mouth attached to them, sucking gently, and you felt his fingers dig into your scalp as a response. A loud moan escaped him, which was sent right to your core.

Your movements on your clit sped up, your mouth taking him back in again. He sighed at the warmth of your mouth around him, guiding your head on his length once more, “Milk daddy, kitten…” He mumbled, slowly thrusting into your mouth while you sucked. There was something extremely erotic about this to you. His cock twitched in your mouth and you were quick to speed up your hand movements to be able to cum with him. Your eyes looked up at him again, seeing that his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, presumably to not be so loud. 

You knew he was close. You could tell. Satan, as much as he tried to deny it, was an open book in these situations, and before long, he had your head pushed down on his length and was cumming down your throat. Hot spurts of his seed hit the back of your throat as you tried to swallow all of it. You managed to achieve your own orgasm along with his, and your hips were rolling over your hand, something he took note of as you pulled off of him. Some cum dripped down your lips, which you licked up quickly, before going to clean the rest of him. He was still rock hard, and you could feel your body reacting with excitement at that. You wanted him, needed him, and you silently thanked him for his demon stamina. 

“Satan…” You whined, falling onto your back. You removed your pants and panties fully before spreading your legs and showing him your soaking heat. Fingers spread your folds apart, eyes watching him intently, “I need you, Daddy…” He yanked on the leash, growling once more before he was moving over to you. His own pants and underwear were discarded somewhere and both of you were only pathetically covered by the garments on your upper body. “Me too, Kitten…” He admitted. His face came between your legs, placing kisses to your inner thighs before his lips latched onto your nub. You gasped out in surprise, bucking your hips slightly, as you were still a little sensitive from the orgasm. He hummed, the vibration fluttering against your clit before he took a long lick between your folds, “So good… Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” 

You could hear the smugness in his voice, could see it even better when he moved up and over you. Bucking your hips again, you felt his hardened length brush over your folds. Satan licked his lips, taking his cock into his hand to align himself with you. Feeling him so close, tip pushing in ever so slowly, made you arch your back in pleasure. He made sure you felt him with every inch that passed, before he bottomed out. His grip on the leash was tense, but you loved the way it tugged you forward little by little, while he leaned down to connect your lips as well. “You feel so damn good…” he confessed, but you could only nod in agreement. 

Slowly, he started to thrust into you, groaning at the way your slick walls felt around him. They seemed to squeeze him, trying to hold him in place, and he couldn’t help but smile softly at your body’s need for him. Moans escaped your lips, and this time it was you who had her eyes closed and her mouth agape in pleasure. This time it was him who took in the sight while he slid in and out of you. The soft noise of your walls sucking him back in with each thrust had him groaning in pleasure and you bucking beneath him. Really, he had intended for this to go a lot rougher than it did, but in the end, it was all just about the pleasure both you and him felt with each other, and nothing else. 

His pace picked up. Hips hips collided with yours now and you could feel yourself shake on the bed. His grip loosened up on the leash, and he instead gripped your waist tightly, trying to hold you in place while he got his fill. “So wet… so tight…” he mumbled. The wet sound of skin to skin contact resonated within the room and you almost felt embarrassed by it. Your walls clenched around him and his nails dug into your skin as a response. Too much… it was almost too much as both of you neared your second orgasm. 

“S-Satan…” you whispered out between loud moans, and he knew. His length was pounding into you, hitting all the right spots, but neither of you would last much longer. This time, you were the first to cum, arching your back again and rolling your hips on his length as pleasure took over. A loud gasp escaped you, followed by little moans. His ears rang with the sweet noises of your orgasm, and with a few more thrusts, he joined yours with his own. Slow…. Hard… he made sure to give you all of him, and you could feel him, feel his seed spurting inside of you, until he stilled and panted above you. 

He was sweaty now, as were you, and his soft blond bangs fell carelessly around his face. You sat up, moaning softly as he slid out of you, to cup his face and capture his lips again. “Satan…” Satan… he chuckled softly, returning your affection while his fingers caressed over your still clothed back, “see… I told you… It drives me wild… my name, on your lips.” 


	5. Kinktober Day 5: Dirty Boy (Asmodeus x M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: teasing, mild daddy kink

“I want your eyes on me, cutie.” How could they not be? They were always on him. He was so infuriating but so attractive and even when he does something stupid, something completely out of line, you couldn’t help but to look at him. “Although I would really want all of you.... On me.” You took a sharp breath. No… you couldn’t give in like that. You had more control than that. “Do you not want me… daddy?” Such a cute whine… You swallowed thickly, trying to look anywhere but him; trying to ignore the growing bulge in your own pants. When you agreed to do this, you never thought that he would play so dirty. Even as the avatar of lust.... Well, you just hoped he would show some kind of mercy on you. 

Earlier you made a bet with him. Asmodeus found it funny how you were always ready to pounce on him, or get pounded by him, “maybe you’re the actual avatar of lust and I’m just an imposter~” he had said, but it didn’t sit right with you. You refused to admit that this was actually true and how much you just can’t resist him, even without his demonic charms working on you. He just had something… natural about him that drew you in every time. “Let’s make a bet then.” the minute those words left your mouth was the minute you should’ve known you were about to lose, “Oh?” and so you told him that you would absolutely not fall for his seduction attempts for the next 24 hours. It’s currently hour four and you feel like you’re about to explode. 

“Just feeling your eyes on me makes me so hard…” You bit your lip, watching Asmodeus’ mouth fall open as he slid a hand down his own body, and he was right. Your eyes followed his hand which was now cupping his own growing bulge. Why didn’t you just leave? You could… but a part of you didn’t want to. “Asmodeus…” you started, but he cut you off, “oh..! I love it when you say my name like that.” You watched his other hand, sliding underneath his shirt and exposing the slightest bit of skin. “You know you’re so bad at this…” Asmodeus bit his lip, his eyes travelling down to your own crotch, “... you’re so hard already.... Why won’t you touch yourself?” Your hand started to move seemingly on its own at his words. It felt so natural to just comply with what the demon said and just… lose. But you stopped yourself just in time. “No..! I won’t lose…” A chuckle erupted from the demon, his form moving closer to yours until he sat in your lap, “Really? What a shame. You don’t mind if I… get myself off though?” 

Your throat closed up for a moment, your eyes flickering up and down on his body. The feeling of his hands starting to get tangled in your hair made it even harder to concentrate, “... no.” What could he do besides grind on you and whisper dirty things in such a position? Not much,... right? “You won’t even touch me…? A pout dwelled on those perfect lips of his, his hips slowly moving against yours. You bit your lip again, trying so hard not to moan as your hands remained by your side, “oh but you make me feel so good! Don’t you want to feel me, daddy?” his hips rolled against yours hard, his bulge pressing and rubbing over your own. And that goddamn name!    
“Daddy…” It was low, a dangerous whisper in your ear and you couldn’t help but let out a moan. “Let me hear you…” no… no you wouldn’t give in. Even when he did everything you liked oh so much. His hands.. They started to travel up your shirt, his hips still grinding against yours and you didn’t know why you didn’t stop him with that either, but your shirt was no more. “You’re so handsome…” his hands slid over your chest and down your abdomen until they were cupping your bulge, “...so big…” you whined softly, a sound that was drowned out by Asmodeus’ own moan. 

He got off of you now and for a moment you breathed a sigh of relief; maybe he gave up? Oh no. No he didn’t. Instead, he made work on his own clothes, getting rid of several layers until he was down to his underwear, “I look cute in these, don’t I?” Yes, yes he did, but you couldn’t say that so you just watched him instead. You watched as he cupped himself, his palm rubbing over his own erection, “I wish these were your hands…” and you wished so too. “Daddy…” he whined now, dipping his hand into the fabric while the other one pulled it down, “look how hard you make me…” You shifted uncomfortable, trying to ignore the twitching of your own cock at his words; you hated how good he was at this. 

You watched as he began to stroke himself. His erection looked almost painful and you wondered if he edged himself hours before he even made the bet with you. “Daddy please…” you finally snapped, growling at him, “look at you. You’re begging for me like a fucking slut Asmodeus, stroking yourself like I would actually let you cum after you messed with me. You want me to suck you off? To let you ride me? For me to just fuck you and make you cum over and over again?” You watched his movements speed up, loud moans escaping his lips. His other hand moved backward, trying to toy with himself. “Y-yes.. All of that!” You stood up, taking off your own pants and boxers before pushing asmodeus to the ground. He was still pumping himself as you spread his legs and pushed a finger inside of him. “Bad boys don’t deserve that. You’re nothing but a whore, hungry for cock.” He whined, feeling himself become close but you were quick to pull his hands away, “and bad boys don’t get to cum. They get to suffer while their daddy gets his fill with them.” 

But maybe that’s what Asmodeus wanted all along. For you to just use him. 


	6. Kinktober Day 6: Teasing (Sub!Beelzebub x Dom!F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: teasing, BJ, pegging

“I love it when your lips touch mine, but not the ones in my face.” For once, he almost choked on the food he was eating. Even Belphegor dropped his fork, his mouth slightly open in shock, but the only thing that could be found on your face was a smirk. Beel’s face was beat red and he stared at you in shock for way too long before you said something, “not something that should be discussed at the lunch table?” Belphegor just slowly went back to eating, trying to ignore the conversation and the images that threatened to enter his mind; he didn’t need to know what his brother and you were doing behind closed doors. “I..uhm..” Thankfully, you went back to eating too and Beel didn’t bother trying to bring it up again.

The next time it happened was on the way home. Belphegor had been talking about the comfort the new body pillow he bought seemed to bring and your voice abruptly caught up to him, “Beel doesn’t need a body pillow to keep him warm when my earmuffs do the trick for him.” Belphegor took the initiative to walk ahead after that and Beel couldn’t deny the slight need rising inside of him when he remembered all the times your pretty thighs were wrapped around his head while his tongue was working magic on your core. You also didn’t miss the deep blush and the shift in his walk as you continued home. 

After that it was even worse. Slight touches that left goosebumps on his skin and shaky breaths out of his mouth, followed by the softest little moans right by his ear. Were you trying to kill him? The worst thing, to him, was that Asmodeus seemed to want to join after a while and it made him drag you off way too fast. “Remember when I first got on my knees and--!” He pushed you against the wall in his room once he was sure that you were safely away from everyone. “Why? Why do you keep talking about this?” He wanted to sound stern, but it almost seemed more like a whine than anything; a plea to try and figure out your motive, or a beg for some type of action that fit your words. The smirk you gave him made it no better. Are you trying to mock him and make his life just a little… harder ? 

“Wouldn’t you love to know? Oh… do you remember that one time I found out how sensitive your balls are and I wouldn’t leave them alone, but I wouldn’t let you cum either?” Beelzebub was redder than any tomato at this point, shifting uncomfortably where he was standing. Yes, yes he remembers everything about all those times. How you looked so innocent on your knees with your pretty little lips wrapped around his cock, trying desperately to fit him into your mouth, and God… you did so good. He can still recall the smell of your own arousal, your hand sneaking down to finger yourself in the rhythm of you sucking him. He could even still hear the slickness of your heat as your fingers moved in between your folds and inside of you. But right now he definitely felt your hand over the front of his pants, your hand cupping his erection, “Beel…” 

He bit his own lip, his eyes finding yours just in time to notice that he was being pushed backwards until he fell onto his bed behind him. “Beel, what do you want…” What did he want? Right now he wanted these clothes off of his body, which was feeling way too hot anyway. You straddled his hips now, sitting right on his crotch and he groaned out in both pleasure and annoyance. “Get these… I want these clothes off.” He finally got out, feeling your hands run over his abs and up his chest before he shredded his own shirt off his body. You only laughed at him, rolling your hips slowly, making sure he felt it, “So impatient… But really, you’ve been running around with this…” another roll, “pretty much all day.” He growled lowly before a moan escaped him; why were you teasing him so much? 

Again, you moved, sliding down on him to undo his pants and for a moment, he had a little hope for freedom. Maybe you’d suck him off? Ride him? God, anything would be nice right now, literally. “How do you feel about being pegged?” He almost choked both because of the question and because somehow he missed how you got all his clothes off and your tongue ran over his slit. “Anything…” He mumbled, bucking his hips slightly, “I’m sorry, what was that? I need you to be clear, Beel.” How could he think straight when you kept teasing his head with that tongue, and with your hand wrapped so nicely around his base, “yes… I don’t care, anything..!” He hadn’t meant to sound so needy. Goodness, he felt like a succubus in heat right now, being okay with anything. 

You chuckled, spreading his legs a little farther. You knew he would do almost anything, especially when you got him so nice and bothered beforehand. Really, as much as everyone likes to think he’s the tough sixth born, he could be so easily broken. He was whining so sweetly for you now, trying to push your head down further with his hand, which had begun to become entangled in your hair, and you let him. He should at least have a little fun while your fingers edged through his entrance. It was amazing how relaxed he could be, but then again you could also just blame it on your amazing mouth. 

“More…” His head was thrown back against the mattress, his hips thrusting into your mouth slowly. Should you get him off first and then give him the sweet taste of being full? A hum erupted from inside you at the thought, vibrating around his length, which made him moan out loud. Your fingers were scissoring him inside, stretching him out nicely. You made sure that when you went shopping the other day, you would get a strap on that at least somewhat resembles beel’s size, although that was almost impossible to do. He was bigger, thicker than any man you had seen and you blamed it on those damn demon genes. 

“Keep stroking yourself, Beel.” You told him after plopping off of his length. You watched him raise his head, eyes blinking in confusion as his hand wrapped around himself. Of course, you couldn’t just keep him hanging all nice and ready for you, even if it was just for a few moments, so you decided to tease him a little. Your clothes seemed to come off in slow motion, at least to him, and each slow stroke he gave himself was accompanied by a small open mouthed gasp at seeing your exposed skin. He thinks you're the embodiment of beauty and he can’t help but absolutely lose himself at the sight of you every time, “Beautiful…” He whispered between moans, his thumb running over his tip. 

A smile made its way to your lips at the compliment while you reached under his bed where you had stored your findings. Pulling out the strap on, you put it on yourself, winking at him before pulling out the lube, “excited, are we?” God, yes… he was twitching just from the sight and if he didn’t watch out, he could cum right now. “Are you sure you’re not a demon…?” He watched you apply the lube to your newly found, although fake, body part, before you hovered above him again. His hand retrieved from his painful erection to cup your face and kiss you hungrily, which you eagerly returned. His legs were spread wide open for you and you carefully pushed closer to his entrance. You wanted to ask if he was ready, but before you could, he already moved the tip of it inside of him himself. So eager. 

He gasped into your mouth as you slowly pushed all the way in. It’s been so long since he’s been on the receiving end like this and he never knew how much he missed it; the feeling of slowly being filled while his lover left kisses on his swollen lips, “(Y/N)....” he mumbled, biting your lower lip before pulling away. A string of moans escaped his lips as you slowly found rhythm. You were doing him so good already and you had barely started. Maybe he was also just too horny at this point to differentiate between good and bad. 

“I wish I could feel how tight you are right now…” A wish spoken into the void; you knew he was clenching to get the most out of this feeling. Your hands rested on his chest, nails digging into the skin as you watched him close his eyes in pleasure. You thrusted experimentally, still trying to find out just how you had to do it in order to get the most reaction, but his hips started to move with yours, so you figured you were doing something right. 

His nails dug into your hips now, eyes daring to open and look up at you with both lust and amazement. Your thrusts sped up and you knew you hit just right when his back arched slightly, cock twitching against his lower abdomen. It awoke a sense of pride inside of you, to have such a beast, a ruler of hell, underneath you, moaning and silently begging you for more. “Harder…” He mumbled, his fingers running up your sides to get tangled in your hair again and push your head toward his. 

His hips rolled with yours and he could feel your hand wrap around his cock again. His lips were kissing away at yours sloppily, soft moans escaping them and being swallowed by yours while you stroked him. God, you made him feel so good, always. Even when you tried something new, it was like you just knew what to do right away to get him where he needs to be. “C-Close…” he admitted, kissing down your neck while his hand tugged at the hair on the back of your head. You were pounding him now, moaning yourself as you felt his little love bites on the sensitive skin. 

“Come for me…” You breathed out, and it was in that moment that he wished you could cum with him; that you could spill your own seed inside of him. Your thumb was teasing his tip now and he quickly buried his face in your shoulder as he came. Hot spurts of his seed fell against his body as you stroked it out of him. His hips rolled and pushed against yours with every little twitch of his cock. You watched him, your gaze drifting between you to find the white mess against his skin, his cock still twitching as he rode it out. 

He groaned, pulling away from you to kiss you one more time, “how was it?” “amazing…” he mumbled, taking another kiss full of your lips. “We should do it again….” You laughed softly, sliding out of him while wiping some of the cum from his chest with your fingers, “yes but… now I’m all hot and bothered.” He watched you, eyes darkening again, as you took your finger into your mouth. Why would you do that? He could feel himself hardening again and quickly flipped you onto your back, tearing the strap on off of you, “I can’t leave you unsatisfied after you did me so well.” 


	7. Kinktober Day 8: Memories (Belphegor x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: mild CNC, safeword (not used), choking, degradation, BJ, mild breeding kink

Sometimes you think back on how your relationship with Belphegor started and how under any other circumstances you would have drop-kicked him into next week and left without any sign of remorse. And sometimes you still want to do that. But you also just want to hold him now, or have him hold you, whichever seems more convenient in the moment. He’s a tough nut to crack and had it not been for his persistent nature, you doubted you would’ve ever gotten together with him. Yet, here you are, together and actually tolerating each other, maybe even love, although neither of you had ever openly admitted that. 

Lately, though, something else has been plaguing your mind. Your thoughts drifted, more often than not, to that one fateful night where he killed you. The feeling of his hands around your throat as he mocked you and took your life, had you feeling… some time of way. Good...excited... aroused. It was a weird combination and you let yourself sit on the thought for a while before you even considered that this may be a kink of yours you didn’t know you had. You didn’t quite want to bring it up to him though in fear of it being maybe a little too far, even for bedroom circumstances, seeing as neither of you ever spoke about it again after that night. Sex with Belphegor wasn’t even boring, contrary to popular believe, and laziness rarely exists under the sheets, so it didn’t really need any spicig up. 

But of course Belphegor isn’t dumb; he knows when you think about something for too long because you always end up with a cute scrunched up face that he adores so much. So he annoyed you about it until you finally broke down your wall and told him what on earth could be keeping you busy so long. “You want me to choke you?” You nodded, unsure of how he would feel. Would he be appalled? Just as turned on as you? Confused? But what he did next, you didn’t quite expect to happen at all. 

Belphegor picked you up and threw you back onto the attic bed where the both of you were currently sitting on. The time it took you to realize what had occurred and notice the hand wrapped around your throat, was embarrassingly long, and you gasped out in response, eyes wide in shock, “Why? Do you yearn for my demonic side or… are you just getting aroused by the thought of near death?” You could feel his other hand cup your heat over your pants and you were embarrassed to say it only turned you on even more. His fingers squeezed the side of your neck slightly, not enough to make you choke quite yet, but enough to make you aware that he could at any moment, “y-yes…” you breathed out, but he only cocked an eyebrow in response, “yes what?” “Yes, this is turning me on…”    
He chuckled, his hand was pressing against your heat hard and you swore he could feel your soaking panties through the pants you were wearing. Leaning down, he whispered right by your ear, “what’s your safeword, slut?” You bit your lip, swallowing as his hot breath hit your suddenly all too sensitive skin, “m-mammon, sir.” He wrinkled his nose for a second; that safeword was picked because he could lose a boner in an instant by hearing his brother’s name. “Good Slut.” You knew he wanted to take this further than just choking. This wasn’t just about your own kink anymore, he wanted to really drag this out. “My hand is just wrapped around your throat, yet your body is already screaming for mine. Are you really that desperate, slut?” You could feel his fingers tightening once again, this time really gripping your throat and making you choke out, “p-please…” 

He laughed at you, “begging? Pathetic.” The hand that was covering your head went ahead and ripped your pants off with inhuman strength. It was easy to forget how quickly he could get rid of something when he is usually so sweet to you. Every once in a while, though, like right now, he made sure to remind you of the fact that he is, indeed, a demon. You watched him inhale deeply, his digit now tracing over your soaked panties. “You’re wetter than I thought. I bet your cunt is aching right now.” As if on cue, you could feel yourself clench around nothing and heat rose to your cheeks in embarrassment, “B-Belph…. No…!” You started to struggle against him. You had long figured out that things like this turn him on the most, and you even found yourself enjoying this kink more often than not. 

The demon above you growled in response, squeezing again before his hand tore through your shirt so that you were only laying in your underwear, “No? I don’t recall giving you an option, whore.” You watched his hand trail to his own pants, undoing them to pull his hardened cock out. The hand around your throat disappeared completely for a moment and you took the time to take a deep breath before you felt it tangled in your hair, yanking you forward and up into a sitting position. “Suck, unless you want me to actually do something bad.” You bit your lip, hesitating for a second. Although you really just wanted to go at it, this wasn’t about just pleasure; this was about a sense of control. 

“Suck!” His voice was a little louder this time, his hand pushing your lips against his swollen cock. You obliged, opening your mouth and feeling him roughly shove his cock inside. You gagged a little, trying to wrap your lips around it as saliva ran down his chest. Belphegor moaned out softly, holding your head in place as he thrusted into your mouth slowly, “I’m taking mercy on your mouth, be grateful by getting me off.” You hummed around him, feeling his tip hit the back of your throat as tears formed in his eyes. 

Your hand reached down to try and relieve the itching between your legs as your own arousal grew. Having him treat you like this definitely got your own juices flowing and your fingers rolling over your clit, something he took note off. “You’re so desperate you couldn’t even wait for me? Well then.” You wanted to protest, but your mouth only tightened around him as his thrusts sped up, successfully using your mouth. 

“Keep your tongue right there… oh, father….” He moaned out, throwing his head back in pleasure as your tongue pressed to the underside of his tip, “You might be good for something if you keep doing this.” Again, you gagged as he penetrated your mouth. You choked around his length and you could feel him twitching inside of you, your body anticipating his load as you continued to finger yourself. 

But he wouldn’t give you the satisfaction of tasting him, no. He pulled out of your mouth before you had the chance to suck him any further. Your mouth was replaced by his hand as he stroked himself toward his orgasm. “I want you covered in my cum. You don’t deserve the satisfaction of tasting me, but you do deserve to be used.” Your hand movements sped up, your mouth dropping open in a silent moan before Belphegor slapped your hand away to keep you from your own orgasm. You whined in response, but that didn’t last long, as he came right then. Spurt of his seed shot out and onto your face, covering you in a creamy white while he rode through his orgasm, “Look at you… you’re actually pretty like this.” You opened your mouth, trying to catch some and licking off some that rolled down your cheeks. 

Honestly, the sight was almost enough to send him into a second orgasm right then and there. Even when you were fooling around so harshly and he was supposed to somewhat harm you, he couldn’t help but admire you, half naked and eager in front of him. Panting softly, he pushed you back down against the bed, finally getting rid of his own clothes and tearing through the rest of yours until both of you were completely naked. You struggled against him, but he only spread your legs and pulled you flush against his hips. “You didn’t think we were done just yet, did you?” 

You gasped in response, feeling his still hard cock slide up between your wet folds as you tried to get away, “n-no, please…! I gave you what you want…!” But he only laughed at you, his hand wrapping back around your throat. “You think that was enough? My balls are full and I can keep going all night.” You bit your lip, watching him take his cock into his hands and pushing his tip against your entrance, “maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you cum too.” Your body immediately tensed at his words as his tip slowly broke through your entrance. You clenched around him, swallowing a moan as you struggled again. 

He groaned at the feeling of your cunt sucking him in; no matter what, your body always welcomed him back. Feeling your walls spread for him as he bottoms out, followed by the slightest little clenches around his length made him feel so weak for you and wanted to ram straight in again all at once. He opted for the latter. A whine escaped you as he pulled back, only to be replaced by a loud moan as he slammed back into you, “My little slut. Why did you want to get choked again?” 

Words left you as he took you. Fast, heavy thrusts moved your body along the sheets, only the hand around your throat keeping you somewhat in place, but you could feel the fingers tightening again, making you choke out, “oh yes because… You like the thrill of being used to my satisfaction.” His gaze drifted down, watching your breasts bounce with every thrust of his, a smirk creeping over his face. “If you weren’t so pathetic, maybe I would be nicer to your body now.” 

His other hand came up to pinch one of your nipples and you gasped in response, seeing as how sensitive they were to you, “B-Belph..ie…” you choked out again, trying to struggle against his grip, but he just pounded you harder instead. “I can…. Ha… Feel you clench again….” He growled, leaving your nipple to grope your full breast, “Your cunt’s… sucking me in…. You want my seed, don’t you?” God, yes you did, but you didn’t know how to form coherent words at the moment, not when he was taking you so well. “Answer!” “Y-yes…” You finally breathed out, feeling the hand around your throat loosen just a little. 

His cock was twitching again, you could feel it, and you couldn’t deny your own pulsating walls as your orgasm threatened to spill over, “I can’t wait for these to be plum and full of milk…” he mumbled with the last few thrusts, “... when I breed you…” that was all it took to send both of you over the edge. You arched your back in pleasure, a loud moan escaping you. Your walls clenched around him, pulsating as Belphegor twitched with his second orgasm. He was deep, you knew his tip was right at your cervix, and it only excited you more as you rolled your hips against his. Slow, minimal thrusts helped him in emptying himself inside of you, making sure everything was buried deep within. 

Slowly, you calmed down. His hand disappeared from your throat and your own found his face, cupping it gently to pull him down for a kiss. He panted against your lips softly, brushing his own over them in soft affection, “are you okay?” He could see his hand left some marks around your throat and he wasn’t quite sure whether he should feel proud or concerned, but your smile at least told him it was okay. 

You kissed him again, deeply this time, “I’m great… so hard to stay in character when you use me so well…” He laughed softly, burying his face in your neck as he collapsed on top of you, his cock still buried inside. “Are you okay?” Was he? Yeah…. He felt more than okay right now, “I think that was the best one yet…” He mumbled, placing soft kisses to your neck before pulling his face away. “Thank you, for trusting me.” You laughed, pushing his hair away a little, “Why wouldn’t I? I love you.” 

His eyes went wide for a moment; neither one of you had said that before, but it felt so right at the time. “I love you too….” it was a mumble, he was too embarrassed to say it as confidently as you, but he means it. You know he means it. 


	8. Kinktober Day 8: So Small (Diavolo x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: size kink, oral

In a sense, you knew you were always going to be shorter than someone out there. Maybe not your neighbor or the person next to you on the bus, but someone would be overtowering you. Coming to the Devildom, however, you never realized quite how short you actually were, or, well, how tall demons actually were. Even Mammon seemed to be slightly shorter, but Diavolo was definitely towering over you by far. The future King seemed to find quite the amusement in that, too, and constantly found the need to comment on your, in his eyes, ‘cute’ height difference, no matter how much you asked him not to. 

It wasn’t just comments, though. It was also just him bending down to your level all the time, or resting his arm atop your head with such ease, which sometimes left you angry and with a pout, but he didn’t care. To him, you are this fragile human being he could easily throw across the room with a flick of his finger. Not that he would, though. No… Because although you were just a human who could never fathom, let alone measure up to the power he alone possesses, you were also special, and he treated you as such. 

Lately, though, you noticed he had been treating you… a little more special. At this point, you were probably over at the Demon Lord’s castle more than you were ever at the House of Lamentation. Although you didn’t know it, Diavolo felt the odd need to keep you by his side at all times. It wasn’t safe for you out there, he thought, and he needed to protect you at all costs, even if that meant somewhat sabotaging his own exchange program a little bit. The size difference was also oddly… attractive to him and he stayed awake many nights just wondering how you’d look underneath him, compared to him. 

And that’s where you were now; underneath him. What started out as lovely afternoon tea and freshly baked goods from Luke, ended in him flipping the coffee table and you pressed against his bed and you weren’t quite sure if it was his kisses or the open balcony door that brought goosebumps to your skin. It happened so quickly, you barely had time to process what he was doing before his lips were on your own, not that you minded though. In a way, you had been thinking the same thing he has, but unlike him, you never acted on it. 

Diavolo was tall, well shaped, and muscular, along with a personality and a laugh that’s too enticing to ignore. It was hard to not look at him, or fall for him for that matter. He screamed, in a primal sense, protector and provider; the perfect alpha. And just like he wanted, no, needed to protect you, you wanted to be protected by him. You knew he could shield you from anything and give you a happy and fulfilled life without lifting a finger; he could keep you satisfied in more ways than one, and that drew you to him even more. “Diavolo…” It was a sweet whisper of his name that left your lips and he paused momentarily to let it replay in his mind. His name had left your mouth so many times, but never had it reached him quite like this. Was it just because it sounded so… submissive? So sensual? Was it because his mind was starting to get clouded by lust and the need to match your small frame with his bigger one? 

His lips found your neck, tracing soft kisses along the skin while one of his hands found your smaller one and interlocked your fingers. He could squeeze right now and break it so easily, but all he wanted to do was just hold it tenderly in his, “(Y/N)...” he breathed out, right by your ear. A blush covered your cheeks when you finally fully understood the position you were in and what exactly he had in mind of doing with you tonight. “You drive me crazy…” He admitted, nibbling on your earlobe, which earned him a soft little moan, “You’re so tiny against me…. So helpless…” He seemed to groan at his own statement, his head coming back up so he could capture your lips with his once more. You eagerly kissed him back, your hand loosening from his and wrapping around his shoulders instead to pull him closer. His teeth pulled on your bottom lip gently and your head moved to follow until he left go, “I want you… I want to make you mine.” 

The confession threw you off and excited you all at once. His? What would that entail besides the obvious? But also… you’re already under him and he was already working you up so well, what’s the pain in going further? “I want to be yours, Diavolo.” He closed his eyes again, smiling softly to himself as he cupped your face and pulled you back in for a kiss. It seemed almost too sweet, as if he had been waiting on it for so long, and maybe he had. Your hand ran up into his hair, gently massaging his scalp as his hands felt over your body. It was amazing how you would be so willing to give yourself to him when he knew he could so easily break you. Not that he wanted to… at least not tonight. 

Thankful that you decided to wear a dress today for your little get together, he started to feel up your sides, noticing the little dip into your waist, perfect for holding. His hands seemingly wrapped around you, grabbing you tightly as he moved down your body. “Dia…” hm…. Yes keep saying that. Wet lips found your exposed skin, silently cursing the parts that were still hidden from his view as he spread your legs and slid between them, “I’ll buy you a new one.” For a moment, you were dumbfounded as to what he meant, but the next moment your dress was torn in half and discarded somewhere in the room. Embarrassment took over for a moment and you went to cover your now exposed chest. You tried closing your legs, too, but seeing as he was between them, you only ended up hitting his arms with them. 

His hands reached up to take yours and slowly moved them from your chest, exposing you while an encouraging smile played on his lips, “You’re beautiful, please don’t hide.” Even with his words, you couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious beneath his larger frame, but Diavolo had other problems right now. He was face to face with your womanhood right now and your arousal seemed to seep through especially strong right now; maybe you like to be a little embarrassed? Had he just discovered a kink by accident? 

His tongue came out to lick over the fabric of your panties and you immediately let out a surprise moan, your hips bucking up against his face. His hands were still holding yours and you moved them to the side as he licked a second time. “Delicious…” he mumbled; yep, it was definitely lust taking over now. Seeing as you were still holding onto his hands, he just used his teeth for the next part and ripped them off that way. You were shocked at how easily he seemed to be doing that, but before you could ask him how, he already found his newest victim; your clit. A loud moan erupted from inside of you and your eyes fell onto his head between your legs. He was right, you truly are tiny compared to him. Just his mouth latching itself onto your core made you aware of that. 

“You’re so wet…” he mumbled, pulling his hands from yours so he could spread your folds and get a better look, “but not wet enough for me…” Half of you hoped he was just being a little too confident in his size, but the other half knew he was right. Either way, though, all you could really focus on right now was his tongue entering you, wiggling and pumping inside before it was replaced by one of his fingers. Soft moans escape you at the feeling while your own hands find your breasts and grab them to get more stimulation for your most sensitive parts. His eyes were on your hands, you could feel it. You could also feel his finger curling and twisting inside of you, causing your hips to push back against him in a silent question for more. 

You tensed when he added a second finger, his mouth back to messing with your clit with the promise to himself that he would get to feel those beautiful breasts of yours later on; don’t worry, he hasn’t forgotten. “Diavolo..” You whined, getting impatient, although you knew he just wanted to do what’s best for you. “Easy…” he breathed out, his hot breath hitting right on your clit before he sucked on it again. The second finger didn’t seem to satisfy you a lot so he made sure to add just one more, which you clenched around. It almost seemed too much for a second, especially since he didn’t slow down on the pumping. Arching your back, you pushed your heat right back into him, feeling that familiar coil in your stomach from the stimulation on your clit. “C-close…” 

“Cum for me…” He mumbled, making sure to keep his movements up as you approached your orgasm. It was a beautiful sight, really. Seeing you arch up and moan loudly while your walls tense and clenched around his fingers send a shiver down his own spine and earn a twitch from his own aching arousal. He helped you through it, continuing to pump his fingers while you rolled your hips against them. “Beautiful…” He praised, crawling back up to kiss you once more before getting off to reveal himself as well. Finally, you thought, still panting softly on the sheets. Finally you’d get to see him too. 

Your eyes immediately fell on the dent in his pants and you already knew he would be big just from that, but you weren’t prepared for what you saw when his clothes actually came off. He was big… proud… thick. And you weren’t quite sure if he would fit at all. Still, it excited you, and you knew it excited him to, seeing as he could barely keep himself from crawling back atop of you. His lips found yours again, his body slightly moving above you to slide his cock between your folds. He hissed as your wetness touched his sensitive skin and he wondered how truly careful he could be when all he wanted to do was slam into your fragile self. 

“I’ll be careful…” A silent promise to ease your mind. You nodded, spreading your legs wider while you watched him take his cock into his hand and gently pushed it against your entrance. You tried to relax yourself as he slowly pushed into you but you winced almost immediately, your nails digging into his biceps as you felt him stretch you out. Groans escaped the man above you and he had to bite his own lip at the feeling of your tightness around him. “So small…” he whispered. It was hard to be gentle when you seemed to suck him in, and it took a while until he bottomed out. 

Your eyes were closed tightly when he opened his again. Diavolo didn’t want to hurt you, at least not too much, so he leaned down and gave you gentle kisses against your lips while one of his hands slid down to roll his thumb over your clit, trying to relax you, “s-so big…” you mumbled between kisses, trying to calm yourself. You stroked his ego with that phrase and part of him just wanted to finally show you just how big he actually was, but he didn’t. Not until you told him so. 

Soft moans escaped your lips again as the pleasure from your clit was making itself known. “M-move…” you breathed out, keeping his head close and his lips against yours as he did so. Slowly, he slid out of you, not all the way out, just enough to get you feeling his thrusts. It was still somewhat painful, seeing as you were filled to the brim, but he took his time, no matter how much he really wanted to just let loose. 

His mouth left yours to look at your flushed face; your mouth was open, little breaths escaping, but your eyes were still closed as he slowly rocked you against the bed. Each thrust was heavy, calculated, and he mentally praised himself for both that and the fact that he could fit himself in the first place. “My tiny human…” he mumbled. He could feel himself getting possessive over you, but he still treated you with such care and that’s what you respected most right now. You could feel him deep inside with each thrust; all your nerves suddenly hypersensitive to his presence inside of you. 

“More…” you silently begged him, his pace slowly speeding up and he made a mental note to thank you again for not keeping him at an agonizing slow pace. You felt heavenly around him, if he could say so himself, and once again he just wished to absolutely wreck you, “soon…” he growled, looking down at your small body beneath him. You looked just as pleased as he was; your moans rang in his ear as proof for that. 

He was finally finding a rhythm he could go with as your body was filled with pleasure. Long strokes and his thumb circling your clit had both of you edging closer to orgasm and you once again gripped onto his arms for support, “Diavolo….!” God, how he adored his name leaving your lips. It was more primal right now than anything. He wanted to make you his, fully. You could feel him speed up again, his hips meeting yours with each thrust as his cock twitched inside of you. You came before him, your walls pulsating around his cock while your body rolled against his. 

He bit his lip hard, watching you ride through your orgasm as his own spilled over and mixed with yours. Slow, hard strokes moved inside of you as his cum shot out, painting your insides. It felt incredible, to him, to be so close and connected; to make love to you like this. “(Y/N)....” he breathed out, finding your lips again as he rocked himself inside of you. You were still clenching around him, feeling too sensitive after your second orgasm, but he stilled soon. 

His lips were still moving against yours as his arms came up and rested beside you; his hands were cupping yourself. “So good… you did so good…” he praised you once again for taking him; for allowing him to take you and live in his own desires. “You feel good..” you admitted, slowly pulling away from his lips. You were greeted with a soft smile from his side and reassuring words, “I mean it… you’re mine now.” Really, you couldn’t argue much with that. 


	9. Kinktober Day 9: Little Helper (Barbatos x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: mild impact play, BJ, mild tail kink

He was the mysterious butler, the outsider of the Devildom. Besides his seemingly never ending smile and calm nature, you really didn’t know much about him. No one seemed to know much about him. Hell, sometimes you wondered if Diavolo even knew anything about him. Barbatos was such a mystery; a puzzle yet to be solved, and for how long he’s already been alive without anyone ever figuring him out, you doubted it would happen in the foreseeable future.But that was also what made him so intriguing to you. 

Lately, you seemed to be spending more time around him since Lucifer found the need to drag you with him to the Demon Lord’s castle ever since you and Mammon blew up the dining room on accident. Pure accident! But the eldest hasn’t left you alone in the House of Lamentation since then. For the first few days you sat it out with him and Diavolo, finding their meetings boring and useless. More often than not, neither men could stay with the topic at hand and you swore you could have solved most of their issues in a matter of seconds, but Lucifer always shot you down and even Diavolo’s sympathetic smile didn’t help that. 

So you started to wander off around the castle, with permission from Lord Diavolo of course. It was massive and you found yourself lost more than once only to be found by Barbatos hours later. After the fifth time of that happening, you just asked the butler if you could stick with him instead, and he surprisingly agreed. The smile that never seemed to drop threw you off many times but you slowly got used to it and even got a few conversations out of him. Granted, it was mainly you talking but when he did say something, it was actually pretty good input. You even made him laugh once! And that was honestly the highlight of your Devildom life this far. 

It got to a point where you would just tag along with Lucifer, not quite sure if he even wanted to keep you by his side anymore, but it didn’t matter because you just came for Barbatos at this point. Your days consisted of helping the Butler run errands or preparing food, even some cleaning. Your attraction toward him also seemed to grow during that time and you knew Barbatos picked up on that. He seemed to stand closer now, touch you more even when not necessary, and he definitely started to talk more. Goodness, that deep voice of his was a sin, especially when he was leaning over you from behind to put something on a shelf and it seemed so close to your ear.

You also noticed he got a lot more handsy in… different places. At first you thought it was just an honest mistake but the mistake seemed to happen over and over again, and at this point you couldn’t necessarily say you cared much over it. As a matter of fact, when his hand seemed to be on your lower back and a little too close to your ass, you stuck it out for him more, which of course, he took note of. 

Truth is, Barbatos found amusement in you and he really wanted to see how far he could take things with you. Would you be mad if he just smacked your ass right here in the kitchen while you were bent over to roll out some dough? “Barb!” He chuckled, moving on again as if it never happened. He knew you were embarrassed by it; by him. But he also knew how much you enjoyed it and he could smell how it… seemed to arouse you. This time, you shrieked when he hit you with a spoon, jumping in place while you tried to glare at him. “Do you like messing with me that much?”

He smiled softly, swallowing the breath that threatened to escape his lips at your reaction, “maybe.” You frowned, turning back around to continue on the dough, “You need to stop messing with me when I’m trying to work.” Barbatos seemed to interpret your words as something else entirely, and ended up pressed against you. “It’s too thick. Roll it thinner.” There it was again; his deep voice was right by your ear while his crotch was pressed right into your ass. How could you concentrate when he was so close? “B-Barb…” You could feel him and he seemed to be half hard behind you. What? From a few spanks? “Ow!” His hand met your ass again, rougher this time, “Are you listening?” 

No, how could you? He was setting your body on fire and he didn’t even do anything yet. “Uhm… yeah.. Thinner.” You mumbled, not daring to look at him although you knew he was right there. “You seem distracted.” You frowned again, finally turning around to face him, surprised that he gave you that much room to move, “Of course I’m distracted! What are you doing?” You noticed way too soon that turning to face him meant that both your fronts were touching and the fact that his smile turned into a smirk didn’t make you feel much better. “I’m simply admiring your… work.” You scoffed in his face, which earned you another smack. “N-no… you’re messing with me.” “Oh? What makes you think that?” you hated this game that the two of you seemed to be playing right now, but you knew you could turn it around. 

Your flour covered hand back in between the two of you to cup his erection over his dark pants. A floured handprint was sure to be left there as a reminder. “Do you just like touching me or what is this?” Answering his question with a question of your own seemed to be the wrong answer and he was quick to push you down until you were on your knees in front of him. “What a mess you made. Clean it up.” Your eyes travelled over his flour covered bulge and you hesitated to bring your face any closer to it for a while. His hand gently pushed you closer and you opened your mouth to lick over him. The taste of flour and fabric hit your tongue and you didn’t quite know how to feel about it. 

“You can do better.” He stated, watching your hands come up and undo his pants to get his cock out. You wondered what he would be like, but you weren’t prepared for the very thick cock he had in there. Barbatos’ eyes were on yours, watching you react to him with a proud smile. Suddenly, you weren’t so sure anymore if you could do this but you tried to lick up his shaft anyway. Slowly, you began to take him into your mouth, only playing with the tip at first and the only indication of whether or not you did well, was his breathing picking up ever so subtly; he really was a statue. 

You noticed something tingle on the inside of your thigh and a quick glance to your side told you that Barbatos was using his tail. Could he tell that you were just as aroused as he was? You whined quietly around him in hopes that he didn’t, but you knew better than to believe that Barbatos didn’t know something. “Keep going.” He encouraged, gently pushing your head further down his shaft. You hummed around him, sending vibrations along his cock which actually made him moan softly; sweet victory. 

For how dominating he seemed, he actually took it quite easy on you. His tail had found that one spot on your inner thigh that made you squirm a little and he took pride in that, especially since it made you moan out around his cock so nicely. “Good.” he praised, watching you bob on his length. He could feel your saliva dripping down, watching your mouth be filled by his length. It was beautiful, to him, how nicely you took him. His hand started guiding your mouth a little faster, making sure not to choke you, or at least not yet. 

Your tongue was pressed to the underside of his shaft, but you got a little bold and moved one of your hands up to stroke him while you pulled off, swirling your tongue around his tip instead. A hiss escaped him as your tongue can over his slit, seemingly teasing it, and he almost couldn’t fight the urge to thrust right back into your mouth. “Keep that up if you want me to cum on that pretty little face.” Did you? You winked up at him, sucking on his tip before taking him back into your mouth. Your hand was still pumping his base while your tongue focused on his tip. He was close, he could feel it. Even with the slow, teasing movements, you knew what you were doing and he couldn’t help that he was twitching. 

A gloved hand pushed your head back down until your mouth met your fist around his base. He took the lead here, thrusting into your mouth until his tip hit the back of your throat and he found release. His tail was rubbing right between your legs and you moaned along with him. Slow thrusts helped him ride it out while he felt your mouth swallow around him. “Delicious.” you commented as he pulled out of you and you licked your lips. 

Barbatos watched you, a smile still on his lips as he pulled you up and tucked himself away as if nothing ever happened. Brushing the flour off of his pants, he retrieved his tail and just said, “Make the dough thinner.” You huffed; of course it would be right back to work. But not without another smack to your ass and Barbatos’ mind racing with thoughts on where he could bent you over right now and fuck you properly. 

Well, maybe later. 


	10. Kinktober Day 10: Your Grace (Simeon x M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: BL, grace kink, hand job

Angels, huh? It was a weird concept even after you met them during your stay in the Devildom. They were different from what you had learned during your childhood years, to an extent, especially Simeon. He wasn’t a soft little baby angel with a cute little trumpet that he blew to cheer you on everytime you did something good. Sure, he was nice. He was very polite, and very kind and compassionate; he definitely had those characteristics. But there was also so much power inside of him, you could feel it. It was an odd mixture of protection and aggressiveness that surrounded him and you noticed it every time he was close by and even after he has held you close before. 

It was hard not to be close to the angel; it was hard to stay away and not fall for him, but luckily he was right there to catch you before you could. One night, you just broke down against him, tired of all the things that seemed to happen between you and the brothers, and that was the first time you really felt just how protective he could get. It almost felt overwhelming to have him hold you in that moment. Power just seemed to seep through him and it was just so… much. But it also felt oddly comforting and you let yourself be engulfed in it as he held you close. 

Tonight you felt a different kind of comfort, though. What started out as just a mere cuddle session, turned so much deeper than that, and soon you were guided against the silk sheets with passionate kisses and feather light touches against your skin. 

“Simeon…” A soft whisper of his name left your lips while his trailed down your neck. Your hands trace over his bare shoulders, noticing every little thing on his dark skin. Eyes gleamed with love as you helped him close against you. He always seemed to be so careful with you, but especially in moments like this. To him, you were precious. A jewel to be guarded and protected, and he would never be able to handle you too roughly. “I love you…” It was a soft whisper back against your ear before his lips found your own again. Heat rose to your cheeks with his confession because even after hearing it so many times, you could never quite get used to it; it always made you feel like you heard it for the first time. 

You felt Simeon’s hands glide up under your shirt, feeling over your belly and up your chest before you lifted yourself so he could get it off of you. “Not fair… I want to see you too.” The cute pout on your lips was soon covered by Simeon’s once more before he pulled away with a chuckle, “Patience… you will.” You sighed in content, leaning up to kiss up his own neck while your hand held the back of his neck, “I love you too..” The angel’s dark hands travelled south, grazing over your growing erection before they worked to slowly undo your pants. A soft moan escaped him as you kissed up and down his neck, finding each sensitive spot that had him yearning for more. 

His hands finally freed you out of those pesky clothes and your own hands were now working on the angel’s, still finding it unfair that you were the only one without them. Watching you tug and pull at his clothes had Simeon’s mouth open in soft laughter before he stood up and removed them himself, “you couldn’t have waited, could you?” Your body sat up, hands reaching for his as you saw him in all his glory. Simeon was beautiful, on a whole other, incomprehensible, level, and looking at him was literally looking at the perfection made by God himself. 

His hands interlocked with yours and pushed you back against the bed. You could feel his tip brush against your own and a quiet hiss escaped both of your at the sudden contact. Simeon was careful, never allowing himself to drown in his own pleasure right away. Slowly, his hand slid between your bodies and grabbed onto your length, making you groan softly in pleasure as his eyes bore into yours. His hand fit so well around you and even just the slightest stroke brought pleasure to your body; simeon knew that. 

But tonight, there was something else too. You could feel it, between your legs; below your manhood. It was pressure, soft at first, but more firmly when it brushed over your entrance. You gasped out in surprise, glancing down to see if Simeon’s other hand had moved, but you saw nothing. Maybe you imagined it? It stayed away for a while, so you must have. Just a figment of your imagination that was soon forgotten as Simeon’s jump ran across your sensitive tip. “L-Let me…. Too…” You breathed out a shaky moan, your own hand sliding between your bodies and taking a hold of Simeon’s cock as well. The angel moaned softly at the touch, wanting to protest, “Your please… is most important to me,” he whispered, but that didn’t get you to stop your movements. 

Then again, you felt a pressure against your entrance, knowing for a fact this time that it wasn’t Simeon, or at least not physically, “w-what…” Watching your face turn into confusion and then pleasure as he continued to tease your tip with his thumb, Simeon smiled softly, “It’s my grace.” The way he said it, it seemed so casual, as if you had done this before, but you haven’t. This was new. He had never used his grace before and the way it started to penetrate you had you arching your back in shock, “g-grace…!?” Simeon bit his lip at your reaction, feeling your cock twitch in his hand and letting go of it immediately; he can’t have you cumming just yet. 

“Yes, my grace.” It felt warm, teasing inside of you as it stretched you out and brushed against you. Loud moans erupted from your chest, which was arching up in pleasure. Your own movement on Simeon’s cock stopped as the pleasure overwhelmed you, “O-oh…! I think… I’m…Simeon!” But it stopped right before you could. You whined and panted softly in response, feeling your body relax for a moment as you looked up at your lover with bewildered eyes, “w-why did you stop…?” But Simeon only smiled. 

Soon, you felt it again, but this time it was around your erection. Warmth seemed to cover it and you gasped out in shock. The closest thing you could compare it to would be a blowjob, but even that doesn’t come close to the amount of pleasure you were feeling now. Your arms flew back up onto Simeon’s arms, holding on tightly as you rocked your hips in rhythm with the angel’s grace.You didn’t know if Simeon was feeling a little sadistic today, but he added his own fingers inside of you now, thrusting deep and stretching you open. As much as Simeon enjoyed seeing you like this, he couldn’t deny the aching erection of his own and how much he himself yearned for release, too. 

Open mouthed moans left you, your eyes closed in pleasure as you felt your orgasm approach again, “S-Sim…!” was all you could get out before the pleasure was gone again, from both ends. Denied… a second time. You groaned out in frustration, bucking your hips up into the air as Simeon just laughed above you. “You look so cute right now.” Heat rose to your cheeks at his comment before you pouted at him. “Please…” But the angel already positioned himself above you. “Ready?” You were beyond ready at this point and feeling him brush his tip over your entrance had you clenching around nothing in need. “Yes…” You knew he just asked to be sure; to be kind. The last thing he wants to do is hurt you.

Slowly, he pushed in, stretching you out and filling you up. The angel above you moaned and you soon joined him in an orchestra of pleasure. You never knew how he did it, but Simeon felt different. He was different, nothing like anyone else you ever had, and you never questioned how or why. His lips found yours again in a heated kiss while he slowly started to thrust into you. Soft moans echoed through the room as pleasure took over once more and you silently prayed for release this time. 

Simeon’s eyes were on yours, watching for any sign of discomfort. Your pleasure and well being was of utmost importance to him and only when he was sure that you could handle it would he pick up his own pace and allow himself some pleasure too. “You feel so good…” A breathy moan escaped the angel and you were quick to capture it with your own lips, your hands getting tangled in his hair. 

His hair… it was a weak spot for Simeon, you knew that, and you gently tugged on it to spurt him on. A groan escaped the angel as his hips slammed against yours. You were playing dirty now, but Simeon knew just how to make it better. As his hips met yours, you felt the now familiar pressure of his grace around your cock again. Your back arched up, your chest meeting his as you yelled out in pleasure. 

It almost seemed too much. Simeon’s powerful thrusts inside of you, and the feeling of his grace around your cock… it was sure to send you over the edge sooner than you liked, “t-that squeeze…” Simeon moaned out, closing his eyes in pleasure as you rode out your orgasm. He watched your stomach and chest get covered in your own cum and he made sure he was quick to follow. A few more thrusts and he was stilled deep inside of you, his cock twitching and pulsating as pure pleasure took over. 

You were still sensitive, the grace still applying pressure to your now softened cock as you watched Simeon find his own release. He looked so pretty right now; small droplets of sweat on his forehead, his mouth open in a loud moan, and his eyes closed tightly… until they slowly opened to look at yours. 

Simeon saw it, the love in your eyes. He felt the pleasure your bodies brought to each other, but it was the love he always came back to, and with a deep kiss, he pulled out of you. “I love you…” He repeated again and you were quick to follow this time, “I love you too..” There were parts of Simeon that you had yet to discover; power that you had yet to understand, but you were willing to explore everything, as long as it was with him. 


	11. Kinktober Day 11: Confusion (Solomon x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: magic play, oral, riding

If there’s one thing you really couldn’t say against Solomon was that he wasn’t a liar. Sly and sneaky at times, yes, but never a liar. At least not to you. If anything, he had always been brutally honest with you and you didn’t necessarily know how to handle that, but at least you never had to question his words or where you stood with him. Even during silly situations, he made sure to let you know that it was you he was looking at. When it was something serious, he looked out for you and gave you words of wisdom far beyond what you could ask of any other person. 

Solomon was weird, mysterious, and definitely random at any given moment in time, but he was also someone you grew very close to and sometimes you wondered if that was the best thing for the both of you. There was tension, sexual tension, that neither of you acted on, not very often at least. You had… well you had acted on it before, several times, but it was never enough to establish what both of you actually were. Flings? A committed relationship? Or just Friends with benefits? In all honesty, you weren’t quite sure what you wanted to be, either. As much as you are physically attracted to him, and as much as you trust him, something about him still kept you at bay and away from him. At least emotionally. 

Physically, you were on top of him right now, letting your hands wander over his bare chest while his hands held tightly onto your hips. Longing kisses were placed against each other’s lips and for a moment, you decided that this was it. This is what you would want to come home to over and over again. “Humor me, Solomon.” It was a phrase that reminded you you were in charge tonight. Solomon made the mistake of giving you some of his magic and you, of course, used that to make the dominant wizard submit for once. He didn’t mind, either, which you found suspicious, but you didn’t want to question it right now. “Hm? Humor you?” Right now he had free reign of his own movements but the minute you slid off of him, you pinned his hands above his head with a seemingly invisible force. 

A frown appeared on his lips and for a moment he himself wasn’t quite sure if he should be offended or extremely aroused. His face and the tent in his pants told you he was both. Slowly, you started to strip yourself of your own clothes, giving him a little show which was sure to leave him wanting to touch that beautiful skin of yours. “Like what you see?” “Always.” You smiled softly, swallowing your own confusion on what that even meant before you climbed back on top of him, straddling his face. “Use that pretty mouth of yours, Solomon.” You knew you didn’t even need to use magic for him to do that, but he was solely depending on his tongue right now, you made sure of that by keeping his hands above his head. 

“With pleasure.” You felt him part your lips with his wet tongue, collecting your own wetness on it as he moved down to your entrance. His eyes were still trained on your figure above him and one of your hands flew down into his hair as encouragement to keep going. He hummed softly, wrapping his lips around your little nub and giving it a hard suck that made you moan out in pleasure and roll your hips against his face. 

His eyes closed, satisfied for now with the little bit of noise you gave him as he continues to lick away at you, “Delicious…” he mumbled, praising you. Your hips rolled on his face, moving with his tongue while your hands tugged at his silver hair. “Hah… there, keep going…” You half hated him for how easy this seemed to be for him, as if he had never done anything else in his life. A skilled tongue and skilled fingers that you knew would send you over the edge right now had they not been held back. 

But you weren’t here to play fair by any means, and you used his magic to free him of his own clothes too, sending them flying across the room and making him jump in response as the cold air hit his tip, wet with precum. “(Y/N)..!” but you shushed him again by rolling your hips once more; this wasn’t about him. No. This was about your own need, which was about to be fulfilled if he kept swirling his tongue around your clit like that. “F-fuck…” You let one of your hands reach behind you, finding your dripping cunt while he was busy with your bundle of nerves, and sticking two fingers in to stretch you out nicely. You knew Solomon could easily fit, but right now you just liked the extra stimulation it gave you. 

You pressed your heat into his mouth as your orgasm snapped, rolling your hips as his tongue never stopped. Your fingers paused inside of you for a mere moment, before retracting completely and your body slid off his face. His lips were glistening with your orgasm and you subconsciously licked your own at the sight. “What? I don’t get to touch you after I did such a good job?” You watched his tongue dart out again, licking over his own lips to taste what was left of your orgasm. Instead of a response, though, you just slid down further until you were hovering over his erection. “No.” Was the only world that left your lips as you sat down on his dick, sliding your wet folds over it and watching him hiss.

“You’re really going to torture me tonight, aren’t you?” He thought this was torture? Not touching you? You could only chuckle in response, giving him a small grin as you took his rock into your hands, giving him a few strokes, “This isn’t torture, Solomon.” His hips bucked into your hand, moving you up ever so slightly. “I just want to touch my girl.” You laughed at his words, “Your girl? I don’t recall being yours.” And with that, you moved up a bit to align him with yourself, before slowly sliding down, feeling him push inside as both of you moaned out in pleasure. “You’re mine.” He stated again, panting softly. Your hands landed on his chest, thumbs flicking over his nibbles as you slowly rode him. “I don’t recall you ever asking me… hah…” 

He was deep, hitting you in all the right spots as you rode him. This wasn’t about finishing to you, or torturing him as he so nicely put it; no. This was about being one and letting out your own frustrations. “I don’t need to… god…. Please speed up, this really is… hah… torture…” Solomon could be so vocal and it was one fo the things you loved so much. Your nails dug into his chest as you sped up your own movements, feeling him thrust up too. 

“Yes… yes you do… ngh… need to!” You bit your lip, leaning back a bit as you started to bounce on his cock. Your hand moved down to your clit and started rolling over it, giving him somewhat of a show. Solomon looked at you with bewildered eyes, tempted to break the spell and just fuck you so good that you knew none but him, but then you touched yourself and all he could do was groan in response. How could someone be so beautiful and so confusing? You slammed down on him, gasping out in surprise

He was twitching inside you, clenching his teeth as he moved his hips up in rhythm with yours. Your other hand was still digging into his skin, leaving red marks. Your walls clenched around him and you watched him come undone with a slight arch of his back, biting his lip to cover his moans. Open mouthed moans left your lips as you slammed down once more before your fingers finished the job for you by teasing you into your own orgasm. He could feel your pulsate around him, his cock still spurting the last of his seed inside you. Slow hip rolls guided both him and you to the end of it before pants and heavy breathing took over, the spell lifting. 

He was quick to roll you over and pin your own hands above your head with his own. His lips found yours and devoured them hungrily, passionate. You could still feel him inside you, softened, but there nonetheless. “You’re mine.” He repeated, breathing out against your lips, “I thought that was obvious.” Your teeth bit at his bottom lip while your hands struggled to break free. “You don’t make anything obvious! You did for a while and then… then we did that and I’ve been confused ever since!” 

A chuckle escaped him, which turned into a laugh. God, you were so cute. His hands left yours and cupped your face gently. “I haven’t been dishonest, or not obvious, It was just your own emotions confusing you, and of course you would blame that on me.” You glared at him. How dare he! Yet, you could feel the puzzle pieces start to move together; had it really been you? Were you just too confused by all of this? By the fact that he never verbally asked, but he did physically tell you?    
“I...I-” “It’s okay. Don’t worry. I understood, even amidst all your confusion. The Great Solomon is here.” Yes, you did flick his forehead for that comment, but what can you say? You apparently have a thing for idiots. 


	12. Kinktober Day 12: I Heard a Thing or Two (Leviathan x F!Reader x Satan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: threesome, mutual masturbation, tail kink, double dicks

It was rare for the two brothers to actually be together, but every once in a while, Leviathan and Satan did hang out with each other and could hold a rather pleasant conversation. Lately, Leviathan had gotten Satan interested in a manga series, something that the younger never hoped to care for, and he took the day off to read and talk with Leviathan about it. As much as he hates to admit it, it was actually a lot of fun and both of them, although they don’t and won’t admit it, learned a lot about each other. 

They were walking back now, still talking about what had captivated them the most about the plot and even throwing some ideas of their own into it. However, as they walked down the hallway and toward your room, they heard soft moans. Of course, they soon realized it was coming from your room and they abruptly stopped. “Is… Is someone…. With her?” Leviathan wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know the answer to his question and Satan only raised a brow at his brother, “For her sake, I hope not.” The blond leaned in, putting his ear against the closed bedroom door only to yank his head back with a deep blush, “I… I don’t think anyone is with her, per se. At least not physically.” Leviathan’s body stiffened at Satan’s words, “D-do you mean… it’s a ghost?”

If he hadn’t lost faith in Leviathan before, he definitely did now, “And here I thought only Mammon was capable of saying such idiotic things. No, Levi.” The blush on his cheeks deepened as they both heard another moan escape through the door, “I believe…” Leviathan formed a blush of his own. Before Satan had the ability to finish that sentence, Leviathan heard your soft moan and with that, his own name, “O-oh… s-she’s… was that...m-my name…?” Satan nodded slowly, hearing his own name follow. The blond’s hand reached for the door knob, determined to open it, but Levi slapped his hand away, “w-we can’t! I-I mean… Gah! This is embarrassing Satan!” His brother’s hand hit Levi upside the head, “Shut up, Levi! You’re too loud…” 

Everything was silent for a moment. Way too many heartbeats passed between the two of them before another moan escaped you. A sigh of relief left both of their mouths as they realized they hadn’t completely messed up. “I’m going in.” “w-wait! Satan...you---!” But it was too late, the demon already opened the door to your bedroom. Immediately, both him and Levi stiffened as they saw you laying naked on your bed, atop the sheets, your hand moving between your spread legs. Well, at least until you noticed them. You jumped up, a deep blush covering your lips as you tried to cradle up the blankets and cover yourself, “O-Oh my God…!”

Never have you ever felt so embarrassed in your whole life. Not only were you caught masturbating, but you were caught by the guys you were masturbating too, and you hoped and prayed to whatever higher power there is that they didn’t hear any of it. For a moment, time seemed to stop as all three of you just stared at each other. Deep red’s were covering all three of your guys’ cheeks and you were sure that the small tent forming in Leviathan’s pants wasn’t from the way his hands fell into his pocket. You wanted to avoid eye contact, especially with Satan, who’s gaze seemed to prick holes into your soul as his eyes scanned your body. 

Slowly, the blond closed the door behind him, leaving all three of you in the semi-darkness of your room and staring at each other, “I… um…” You started, but didn’t quite find the words. How could you? You’re looking at the two men you just tried to get off on. The image of them absolutely ravishing you together was still fresh on your mind and you weren’t quite sure how to handle it. Did they hear you? And if so how much did they hear? Were they here to scold you for it now? To tell you how disgusting you are for ever even considering to do this while they lived in the same house? You were already embarrassed enough as it is; the last thing you needed a scolding, or worse, Satan lashing out at you and Leviathan joining him. 

“Go ahead, continue. We’re not here to interrupt.” Both yours and Leviathan’s heads turned to look at Satan, who somehow managed to let a smirk graze his lips. “After all, isn’t it better when the two people you have been… imagining are actually there?” You didn’t know what to say, and neither did Levi. On one hand, he admired his brother for saying exactly what was on his own mind, but on the other hand he’s super embarrassed about this whole thing and would just rather leave and get rid of his own... Problem that had formed in his pants. “S-Sat---!” “No.” No? You quizzically looked at Satan, who started to move just a little closer. “Do you really think you can just have your fun here, thinking about us, moaning our names, having us catch you, and then just stop? No. We’re hot and bothered now too and I can smell your dripping arousal from where I stand. This is turning you on. This is exciting to you; the idea of us watching you absolutely lose yourself right here in front of us is exciting to you.”

You swallowed thinking, clenching your legs together at Satan’s words. Yes… He was right. It was exciting you, but the fact that it was also exciting them made it so much worse. “Okay…” You mumbled softly. Slowly, you removed the blanket from your naked body, trying to keep the embarrassment at bay. Leviathan’s eyes watched you intently, a hand coming up to cover his mouth at the naked sight of you. It’s been so long since he last had anyone, but to see you in all your naked beauty was almost too much to handle, “(Y/N)...” He whispered softly, and all of a sudden your eyes were on his, which made him somewhat uncomfortable. “Go on.” Satan spoke again, his own hand rubbing over the front of his pants while your hand slid down between your legs. 

It was so slow, almost as if time stopped, and both men watched you, one of them mimicking your movements with his own hands. They watched as a digit spread your folds, the slickness of it glistening from whatever light was illuminating the room. Leviathan felt like he lost all control as his demon form took over and his hand slid in his pants. “Good girl…” Satan praised, taking in a sharp breath at the sight of you. Your lips were slightly parted, a soft moan escaping them, while your eyes were still trained on Levi’s. The demon had managed to undo his pants and pull out his own erections, seemingly mesmerized by what was in front of him. Your eyes stared at his double dicks, widening for a moment. Oh, a dream to be filled by both right now; why didn’t you think of that earlier? 

Satan just stood there for a while just watching you, not bothering about giving himself pleasure quite yet, “I can see your hole twitch… maybe you should fill it.” Your gaze met his and you saw that his eyes were trained right on your aching heat, something that made you groan out. A finger dipped inside of you and although it was pleasurable, having seen Leviathan’s cocks freed from their confinements made you want those to fill you up instead. “L-Levi…” You moaned softly to which Satan’s own tail appeared and responded, lashing out behind him. You knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back much longer and you were lucky to meet your eyes with his own just as he took his own pants down.

“Don’t neglect me, kitten.” It was uncharacteristically whiny of Satan, the way he spoke that sentence, and it immediately got your full attention. Just like Levi, he has something undeniably attractive about him and you could feel yourself add a second finger to your soaking core while he began to stroke himself. Seeing Leviathan move closer out of the corner of your eye, you were unprepared for the sudden surge of confidence he found within himself; “Tell us, princess, what it is that you’re really yearning right now?” Was that really the third born talking? “L-Levi…” A moan escaped you as you circled your clit, watching Satan’s hand speed up. His thumb followed your own movements by rubbing over his slit, making him buck his hips into his hand and moan out, tail reaching out to wrap around your upper thigh. 

Leviathan mimicked his brother’s movements, making his tail wrap around your other thigh and letting the tip of it tease your entrance while your fingers were busy circling your clit. “I-I… I want you both to fuck me… make me beg for more… fill me up…” Leviathan threw his head back at the thought of filling you over and over again with his seed, watching it drip out of you while you begged him for just one more loud; his cock twitched at the thought. 

Satan, too, felt excitement in this and his jerking movements were soon to speed up as well. The thought of you on your knees, his tail inside your filled cunt to plug up his seed inside, while you sucked him off with your mouth was almost too much. “I want you… gah..! S-So close….” You bit your lip, watching both of them jerk rapidly at themselves as their tails met at your entrance, slithering in ever so slightly. 

“I want you…. Hah…. to use me, as you please…. Ngh… c-cumming…!” You couldn’t help it; your orgasm took over before you had a chance and your head threw back in pure bliss. They could feel your walls pulsate around the tips of their tails and they groaned in unison as the feeling, cumming together. Their seed spurted on your naked body, covering your chest and thighs and in a thick white. You moaned out at the feeling, taking some on your finger and licking it up eagerly, which almost sent them into another heavy orgasm. 

“F-Fuck…” Satan cursed underneath his breath, taking a good look at you before he quite literally pounced on you. His lips met yours in a hungry kiss and prom the proximity of his body, you could feel he was still hard. It wasn’t long before Levi joined, pushing Satan away gently, who turned to kiss down your neck. You saw both of Levi’s cocks still dripping with cum and you eagerly reached your hand down to wipe it off and put some into your mouth, “Delicious…” You mumbled before he kissed you. There was only one question lingering in the air now: 

“Think you can take the three in threesome?” 


	13. Kinktober Day 13: Mess With Them, I'll Mess With You (Lucifer x Solomon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: BL, magic play, cumdumpster, stomach bulge, humiliation, mild choking

One thing that he never will regret is not making a pact with Solomon. He’s always had his suspicions with the wizard and seeing how he can abuse his pacts that he holds with some of his brothers, he is honestly disgusted. Of course, Lucifer knows that this is their issue and unless something really bad happens, he won’t step in. He’ll just watch from afar and observe. Even just the slightest from Asmodeus' face has the eldest prepared to tear Solomon apart, knowing that there’s nothing the young wizard could do against it. Solomon should know better than to ever cross any of the big seven and up until a few hours ago, he actually would have never dreamt of it. 

But Lucifer saw. 

He saw how Asmodeus’ smile didn’t quite reach his ears and definitely didn’t match his usual flirty demeanor. He saw Solomon leave with a smirk on his face, and he saw his younger brother immediately retrieve into his room after that. “He’s just having a bad day, you know how humans get.” He didn’t believe that; “It just rubbed off on me,” but he knew better than to believe that. “Fine… he’s… so distant lately, I don’t know what I did wrong! He’s been treating me so coldly, and you know me, no one can ever take their eyes off of me…” The rest of that conversation is history, because right after that, Lucifer called Solomon into his office for a … private meeting. It’s been so long since Asmodeus complained about something that wasn’t beauty, but actually pertained to his feelings, and Lucifer was going to catch the culprit and make him pay. 

That’s how Solomon ended up beneath Lucifer, naked and used on the floor. It’s not like the eldest hadn’t warned the wizard of ever doing anything shady or questionable toward him or any of his brothers, but then again, maybe Solomon was such a masochist that he planned this all out. “Ass up.” Solomon mentally cursed Lucifer for this, having cursed him with a spell that keeps him from speaking. He also cursed himself for being so undeniably turned on by this. What started out as a match of wits and cockiness, turned into Lucifer teaching him a lesson, and Solomon can’t quite say that he hated it. His ass moved back up, as per request by Lucifer, and he could feel some of the cum leaking out. 

A gloved hand wrapped around Solomon’s throat, keeping his head pressed against the ground while the eldest rubbed his cock between Solomon’s stained cheeks. “How does it feel to be used, Solomon?” THe wizard found he could speak again and he groaned in response, “Good…. Just how Asmodeus fe--!” Lucifer didn’t give him the satisfaction of finishing that sentence, his cock was already rammed back inside of Solomon, who moaned out loudly. “I told you before not to mess with us.” His thrusts were heavy, there was no mercy behind them and had it not been for the other one of Lucifer’s hands against his upper thigh, merely holding him up, he would’ve already been flat against the floor, for sure. 

He felt so full, his stomach… A shaky hand rubbed over it, feeling the small bulge that was created from the many times Lucifer had emptied inside of him. His eyes turned downward, turning his neck with the little leeway Lucifer is currently giving him. The dark wooden floor was stained white with his own cum, his cock twitching almost painfully as Lucifer rocked another orgasm into him. They came quicker and quicker now, seemingly never giving his own cock a rest. “... and I still find you messing with Asmodeus… “ Had he been talking this whole time? Solomon didn’t know. Lucifer’s lectures always seemed endless and he would be damned before he listened to any of them, but especially this one. 

“L-Lucifer…” His voice was hoarse, even though it’s been cut off this whole time. He winced as another orgasm threatened to rush through him, his cock already proven to be way too sensitive. Solomon had lost count after his third orgasm and he really didn’t know how many he had gone through now. Even Lucifer seemed to have forgotten, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t sneak a hand around to stroke his sensitive arousal in the rhythm of his thrusts, “... but then again, maybe you just did this to gain my attention because you, also, wanted to be used so very desperately.” 

His orgasm snapped at that. With a loud moan, hands curled into fists, and his cock twitching, he came hard against the wooden floor. Lucifer was still pounding into him, his own cock seemingly never needing release anymore. “Pathetic.” “Y-yes…” he breathed out, not quite sure which part he had just agreed to. Maybe it was a way to get under the eldest skin, he will admit that, but he never dreamt of being used like this; he actually dreamt of using Lucifer, maybe getting fucked once or twice, but here he was, absolutely spent.

Lucifer groaned behind him, slamming in one more time before he released his own seed inside Solomon. A hand reached around and was placed over Solomon’s own, which was still over his stomach. “My, My… seems to me like you’re pretty full.” Solomon hated how much the mockery turned him on, and somehow, someway, it brought his cock back to life, but Lucifer pulled out, pulling Solomon back up by the hand that was still wrapped around his throat until he was sitting back on his knees, “You see the mess you made on my floor? Clean it.” “What?” He didn’t see it, but Lucifer was smirking behind him. 

“I said, clean it. You’re not stupid, Solomon, you’re actually quite intelligent, so I doubt you misinterpreted that.” Heat rose to his cheeks and for a moment he still contemplated the seriousness inside of Lucifer, but the hand squeezing around his neck told him there was nothing to contemplate about. Slowly, he leaned down, again feeling the cum drip out of his back end, but a naked finger against his rear told him Lucifer, quite literally, got him covered. “Good boy.” The praise did nothing to shrink his embarrassment as his tongue crept out and slowly licked up the cum, his cum, on the floor. Lucifer watched him with a sadistic grin, slow in pushing the cum back inside until he fully covered Solomon’s hole with his thumb.

It was humiliating to him; all this just because he toyed with Asmodeus for a bit. Lucifer really doesn’t mess around when it comes to his family, and somewhere Solomon should’ve realized that, but maybe it was good he got reminded one more time. “That’s enough.” The voice caught him off guard. “Come here. Stand.” He felt so weak, his ass hurting as he stood. Lucifer kept a finger there to keep the cum from falling out, while his other hand moved underneath his chin to lift Solomon’s head. “How does it feel to be used?” The wizard swallowed thickly. Truthfully, it felt good… he both loved and hated how much this hand turned him on, especially the bulge that was now in his stomach. Lucifer had a seemingly never ending stamina and just being used like that was incredibly exciting. “I…” Lucifer smirked, looking down at Solomon before his eyes moved back up, admiring his own work that had turned Solomon into such an incoherent mess; “You what?” 

The blush was still evident on the other’s skin, “I… liked it. “ He couldn’t help but laugh at that, finding amusement in the wizard. “You really are nothing but a toy, Solomon.” A small smirk made its way onto his own face, “yeah, I suppose, but I’m your toy.” The eldest raised an eyebrow at that, “Oh?” But Solomon already dropped to his knees, “keep using me, please.” Really, how could anyone say no to that? This may have started out as a way to get revenge for his brother; to make Solomon aware just how useless he really is and that he doesn’t hold any power over any of them, but it ended exactly with what Solomon had been craving this whole time, and Lucifer can’t really say he doesn’t enjoy release all his pent up frustrations, too. 


	14. Kinktober Day 14: I Gotcha (Mammon x Diavolo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: hand job, thigh riding, mild wax play

“Ya know they say to keep warm when ya sick.” It was the mocking tone that did it for the prince. Sadly, there was not much he could do at the moment. He was sick and he had been for days. He’s been whiny and ordering everyone around since he himself can barely move, but at the same time he feels like he’s about to burst with energy. That energy was sadly never used in getting Mammon out of his schedule and it was too late when the demon already arrived at the castle. Of course, Diavolo couldn’t attend to their usual… business like this and abruptly dismissed Mammon, but the demon refused to budge. 

“Nah we have a deal. Make it in sickness and in health, or whatever they say.” “We’re not married, Mammon. Get ooouuutttt.” It was a whine, way too unusual for him, at least for daily circumstances. He could always call Barbatos to get rid of the problem, too, but he can’t deny he actually appreciates the demon’s company. Maybe their relationship did reach a little beyond just physical needs. “Anyway, how ya gonna get better when ya aint even turnin’ the light on?” Diavolo groaned before Mammon even hit the switch and abruptly told him to turn it back off. “Man ya really ain’t feeling well. “ “Do you even see me right now?” Mammon chuckled, “yeah, and ya still hot as fuck to me.” 

Heat rose to the prince’s cheeks, although one could barely differentiate on whether it was sickness or embarrassment. “Just light the candles, Mammon. “ For once in his life, Mammon actually did what he was told without complaint, turning the light back off and lighting some candles for soft illumination instead. Diavolo lets out a content sigh, pulling his blankets tighter around him as his body shivers, “Oi! What did I tell ya about keeping warm?!” A soft pout started to spread on the prince’s lips, which Mammon found somewhat adorable. “It’s not my fault it’s cold…” “It’s not even cold. Here…” Diavolo raised an eyebrow when Mammon climbed atop of him, letting his body fall flat against his own, “w-what?” “Shut up, I’m keeping you warm.” 

A hearty laugh escaped the prince; no one had ever dared tell him to shut up and he didn’t think Mammon would be the first, no matter how idiotic the demon may seem sometimes. “I hate to break your confidence, but I’m still cold.” Mammon’s hands started to travel over the blanket, tugging it underneath Diavolo’s body in which he discovered that the prince was naked. “Of course ya cold! You’re not wearing anything!” A groan escaped Mammon, feeling somewhat like Lucifer for a moment; taking care of someone can be so bothersome. “Well, I was hot earlier…” Another groan escaped the demon and he moved to slide the blanket off of Diavolo’s body. ‘What are you doing?! I’m cold.” 

“Yeah, but I’m making sure you’re warm” Confusion swept through his body, feeling Mammon slide down on his legs until he was face to face with his softened cock. “Mammon, I’m not feel--- Oh!” The second born smirked, licking over his tip and watching the prince get hard. “Never heard that ejaculation makes ya feel better?” Goosebumps rose on his skin while Mammon took his semi-hard erection into his mouth. “N-No.. how do you even know that?” A hoarse moan escaped him as his gaze drifted down.    
“It gets better, I can temporarily make you feel warm…” While Mammon’s mouth was busy getting Diavolo’s cock erect and ready, he took one of the candles he lit earlier and dipped it, watching some of the wax drip onto Diavolo’s chest and solidify. “Ow! Mammon wh--! Oh father that’s good.” His body tensed, his back arching up a bit, and his hips pushing into Mammon’s mouth. The demon smirked, pulling away once he knew the prince had grown to full erection. “Look at ya…” Diavolo only groaned, watching the candle, which was still above him. Mammon dipped it again, watching the wax drip down onto Diavolo’s lower abdomen and slither down a bit. Even though it stung for a moment, he could see it was turning the prince on even more from the way his cock twitched. 

“Didn’t know ya were into that…” It was more so mumbled toward himself, “ya don’t mind if I shed myself, do ya?” Even if Diavolo did, Mammon didn’t care and stripped down to his underwear. Something about the black boxers against the tan skin in the candlelight had Diavolo gasping for air… of course he could also easily blame it on the fact that he was sick. Mammon grinned, straddling Diavolo again and resting against his upper thighs. “Somethin’ about that wax makes ya so much more attractive.” 

Before Diavolo had a chance to reply, he felt Mammon’s hand wrap around his erection tightly. “Imma make sure that sickness gets out of ya.” Diavolo still wasn’t quite sure if this would actually help or if Mammon was just using the sick prince to his advantage, but right now he couldn’t even complain, not with the way Mammon’s hand started to stroke him. The tight wrap around his cock added with the slow movements just had the prince moaning out in delight. “That’s it… enjoy it.” 

Diavolo was watching him, seeing Mammon slowly grind down on his upper thigh in the rhythm of his strokes. “Damn… Mammon…” He could see his bulge moving with every roll of his hips and were it not for those damn blank boxers… “hah…!” He moaned out, feeling Mammon’s thumb glide over his slit. For some reason, he felt even more sensitive today and he knew how much it was turning on Mammon to be the one in charge thanks to that. 

“I like it when ya moan like that.” His strokes picked up in speed and he watched as Diavolo raised his hips to gain more pleasure. His body was slowly heating up and he silently cursed Mammon for being right about the heat it brings to one’s skin. “M-mammon…” It was only a soft whisper of his name with a groan that followed. Mammo was grinding hard on his upper thigh and Diavolo could feel his balls roll through the fabric. 

He wished he had the energy to have Mammon ride him right now; to actually fill him up with his cock instead of being so pitiful. “Ya like that, my prince?” Father, yes. He loved that right now. Mammon’s hand sped up again, his thumb always flicking over the tip which was starting to be way more sensitive. Diavolo could feel his orgasm approaching and Mammon knew. He knew ever since the prince had started panting so heavily, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows as pleasure took over. 

“C-Close….” He breathed out, giving Mammon a fair warning. The demon started rubbing his own erection, albeit not to get off too; just to get some kind of relief from the erection. “Cum for me. Cum for the Great Mammon.” Diavolo’s back arched with the encouraging words, his hips thrusting into Mammon’s hand as his seed shot out, covering his chest and abdomen in white. He didn’t see, but Mammon licked his lips, grinning while he continued to ride on Diavolo’s thigh, his hole clenching around nothing in excitement. “Good.” he praised, slowly letting go of Diavolo’s cock and leaning over him to lick off some of the cum, his cock still twitching and spurting the rest of his seed. 

Diavolo panted heavily, seeing both Mammon licking up and his cock still ejaculating part of his orgasm. His legs shook a little from the intensity his body just went through. A groan escaped Diavolo again, pulling Mammon up to kiss him. “O-Oi! Imma get sick too!” But Diavolo only laughed softly, “Then I get to take care of you.” Heat rose to Mammon’s cheeks and he was quick to change the subject, “So it worked?” Diavolo nodded slowly, “I’m definitely warmed up. As for the feeling better part… I think I need a few more rounds before I am fully recovered.” A sly grin grazed Mammon’s face now, his own hips already grinding again, “I gotcha.” 


	15. Kinktober Day 15: I Hate You (Satan x Simeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: dry humping, handjobs, mild choking, spit, mild tail play

Hate. Hate is such a strong word, no? What really is hate? Is it the urge to fight someone constantly? The undenying feeling of wanting to do bad to someone or something? The itch you feel underneath your skin when you see something you don’t like? Is it really the opposite of love? Hate isn’t a very well defined word. Hate doesn’t really exist as a human emotion and we often tend to jump ahead when we say we ‘hate’ something. More often than we don’t hate it; we dislike it. We oppose it. We deny its existence. But we don’t actually hate. No. That emotion is felt by much more complex beings; by things that take emotions to an unimaginable level by having felt it for  _ so long.  _

That’s why Satan can honestly say he hates Simeon. He hates him because he actually  _ knows  _ the feeling of hate and can put a definition to it. It’s more than just wanting to strangle someone; it’s wanting them to suffer throughout their whole entire miserable life. Or eternity in this case. Satan hated how nice he was. How God sent he seemed to be. How absolutely pure and full of light that angel was. Satan doesn’t understand that. It’s a mystery to him. He’s never felt that; he’s never been that way. Maybe part of him was jealous because his brothers knew just how Simeon is. Because they felt and were the same way as Simeon, and he never had that.

On the contrary, Simeon never understood why Satan hated him so much. He could feel it, the anger, radiating off of him, and at first he just thought it was part of the avatar of wrath, but it soon turned out to be more than that. He was actively avoiding him, and when he wasn’t avoiding, he was attacking. Simeon didn’t know which one was worse. 

Things got worse tonight when Satan actually came at him, and of course Simeon defended himself, “Satan!” he had called out, sternly in hopes that the demon would hear him, “What, too scared of a fight?” He was mocking him, trying to stir any kind of emotion up inside the angel. “I don’t want to fight you.” Satan was throwing punches at him, all of which were dodged by the angel, which seemed to piss Satan off even more. “Why not?!” “Why would I?” An inhuman growl escaped the demon. Why was he going at him again? At this point it was past jealousy… envy… He hated Simeon with his whole being. 

The angel caught him, holding him tightly against his chest. Satan struggled against the hold, kicking and pounding at him almost like a child. “Let me go!” But Simeon only smiled. “I don’t think you want to fight me, Satan.” Satan couldn’t believe his ears, still struggling and even letting his tail out to lash at the angel, which hurt, but Simeon didn’t budge. “You know nothing, scum.” Simeon’s smile slowly dropped from his lips, not necessarily into a frown, no, it just dropped into an unreadable expression. “I think you’re confused. Maybe even a little jealous, but I wonder why…” Fear rose inside of Satan, although barely noticeable. “It’s wrong of you to assume things, Simeon, now let me go!” 

He did let him go, setting Satan back on his own two feet, but the blond hadn’t learned. His tail lashed out again, knowing it hurt Simeon the first time, but this time the angel caught it, yanked it, and made Satan fall down on the floor. He groaned when his back hit the wooden surface and was surprised to find himself pinned against it next. “When rage blinds you, you’re easily detected. Don’t let your emotions get to you.” What is this? Battle advice? Satan spat in his face, ange written all over his own. Simeon winced, his heart sinking a little at the action, but he didn’t let it be known. “Tell me.” “I don’t owe you an explanation.” The angel frowned, his grip tightening on the demon’s wrists. Why was he being so difficult?

“You can’t attack me and then expect me to not want an explanation.” “You don’t deserve an explanation! You deserve to be treated like the pitiful excuse of a warrior you are. You deserve to be spat on and walked all over. No one loves you, Simeon, and to think you still believe your Daddy does, is really pathetic on your end.” It wasn’t a very long speech, and definitely not the thing he was hoping for, but he can put the puzzle pieces together now. “Don’t be jealous Satan. I’m not above you, and you should know that.” The angel looked beneath him, laughing almost too innocently, “except right now, haha.” Satan wanted to smack that laugh right off his face, but managed to flip him instead in that moment of distraction, making sure the angel’s hands were pinned nice and tightly. 

“Don’t let your guard down, Simeon.” It was a mock from earlier, emphasized by the tail that was now wrapping around the angel’s throat. “I’m not jealous of a sorry excuse like you, but I will have my fun with you in… different ways now.” Simeon watched him for a while, not saying anything before he switched their positions again. “I don’t think you want that. I believe you want something else.” At this point? Yeah. He was painfully aroused by their little game of cat and mouse and he hated himself, and Simeon, for it. His cock was strained painfully against his pants and he knew Simeon could feel it too. 

“You deserve love, Satan.” Love? He could feel his own tail loosen around the other’s neck, slipping down his chest slowly. His eyes were trained on Simeon’s, feeling the other grind his hips against his. “I don’t need you--... oh…” He bucked his hips up in response, earning a smile from the angel. “You may not need it, but you want it. I was wondering why you were so persistent, so obsessed…” He leaned down, letting his hot breath linger over Satan’s lips, who took the initiative and captured Simeon’s with his own. 

The angel hummed in agreement, letting the demon take control of the situation for a while by releasing his wrists and letting him have free roam of his body. His hands immediately went to his hips, which were still grinding against Satan’s erection. By now, he could feel the angel’s rather prominent bulge in his pants and his hands brushed down to undo them. “I want these off of you.” Simeon just smiled, sliding off of Satan to undo his own clothes while Satan got rid of his pants and underwear, not bothering with the shirt. 

It wasn’t long before he saw Simeon in all his naked glory. The dark skin seemed to contrast so nicely with his own fair one and the demon couldn’t help but blush at the sight. The smile was still on Simeon’s lips, soft eyes watching Satan’s harsh once. He hated how he seemed so happy, so sure of himself, but Satan couldn’t think straight and debate this for long, no… Simeon took both of their lengths and stroked them together, his hips moving ever so slightly against Satan’s own with his hand doing the rest of the job. Soft moans escaped Satan’s lips and for the first time he dared to look down. 

Again, he noted the contrast of them both. Dark and light, both figuratively and literally. Was this some cruel joke? Was this mocking from a father he never had? “Don’t think about it; enjoy.” Since when does an angel give in so easily to temptation? Maybe Simeon wasn’t as holy as he thought, or maybe he’s just over thinking things for once in his life. Maybe his brain isn’t aiding him in this, but rather making things worse. He can’t think straight right now. Not when it felt like his whole body was on fire from a few strokes and Simeon looked so good with his mouth hanging open, heavy breaths escaping those perfect lips. 

Satan pulled the angel down by his hair, connecting their lips once more. Eagerly, hungrily he ate away at them, silently begging for them to stay on his own. “Simeon…” It was softly spoken, his hips bucking in anticipation as the angel kept stroking them both. Pleasure seethed through their bodies and Satan couldn’t help himself. He let his tail slither back, teasing the angel’s back entrance with the tip of it, which had Simeon moan out in delight. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. 

His pace picked up, his strokes getting stronger and Satan gasped out in pleasure, slightly arching his back. He knew he was close, he could feel it. His cock was twitching almost impatiently against Simeon’s and the angel spoke a soft, “m-me too…” as encouragement toward him. 

Satan bit his lip, trying to keep himself from crying out as he came, his hips bucking up against Simeon’s who came with him. The angel threw his head back, stroking out both of their orgasms as Satan’s chest got covered in a thick white. Simeon rocked his hips against his own as Satan guided him, watching the last fee spurts of their seed cover him before heavy panting filled the room. “Is this your definition of love?” Simeon’s gaze turned downward again, watching Satan’s ruined shirt before meeting his green eyes. 

“It’s the most intimate way I know how to love, as an angel.” Simeon tried to get off, but Satan was quick to climb on top again. “Why?” It wasn’t because he wanted to mock the angel, or dominate him for that matter, although the latter was certainly an option. “Because you deserve it.” There it was, that damned smile again. Up until now, Satan forgot that the tip of his tail was still inside of Simeon and with a smirk, he pushed it further. The angel cried out, twisting in pleasure. “Do I? Or is this because you deserve it, Simeon?” 

Simeon watched him, reaching a hand up to collect some of the cum, putting it on his finger before putting said finger in his mouth. “Both of us deserve it.” Satan watched him curiously, licking his lips subconsciously, “Well… I suppose I can’t argue with that.” 


	16. Kinktober Day 16: Good Boy (Asmodeus x Simeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: BL, ball gags, bullet vibrators, cock ring, mild wing!kink, ropes, edging, degradation, praise

Angels are a beautiful thing, don’t you think? They’re humble and kind, but also fiercely protective and warriors of God. They’re nothing to mess with, but then again everything you could ever want. Demons, on the other hand, are God’s lost causes; his abandonment. They’re odd and more often than not the definition of ugly, both inside and out. They’re mischievous and possessive at best, controversial and dark at worst. Both are needed though. They’re the light and dark of life and one cannot simply exist without the other. Nothing can ever be too light or too dark, that’s not how life wants it. They just simply exist, mostly without interaction, but they’re not complete without the other. 

Maybe that’s why it was only a matter of time for Asmodeus to fall all over again, to feel something for someone other than himself. Demons were exciting and they never held back. They were beasts in anything they did and oh the fun you get while being wrecked from a few of them; it’s different. It’s primal. It’s demonic. But an angel? He felt like a virgin all over again. Every and anything he knew suddenly left his knowledge and he was unsure of what to do and how to make someone feel pleasure. On the contrary, the angel made him feel so much and so overwhelmed. He is ashamed to say that he did cry the first few times. 

Simeon felt quite the opposite. He thought something was wrong with him at first, that maybe God had abandoned him and there was no one left in the world but his lonely self. The attraction to Asmodeus was always there, but it became sinful the minute he decided to go against their father and fell from heaven. He battled himself mentally for millennia before he finally accepted he never ceased feelings for a former friend. To an angel, it was rare to mate, and never a hook-up. Never a one night stand. Never just a fling. Demons do it for fun, but when angels take that step, it’s not just to make you feel good. It’s to make you feel their love. To drown you in overwhelming feelings of compassion and acceptance. Still, he couldn’t help but feel the need to do something rather… scandalous with Asmodeus. It was different. 

“Simeon, my angel~” quickly became his new favorite phrase. It brought comfort to him when he heard his name leave the demons lips and the possessive ‘my’ in that sentence is always sure to make heat rise to his cheeks. It took him a while to find a nickname other than ‘dear’ and ‘little one’. He never had to use anything else, but he wanted something to be special to just his lover. “Asmodeus, my love,” he felt dumb, at first. He meant to think of something better, something that really is Asmodeus, but it always just came back to how the demon made him feel; loved. Still, it seems like Asmodeus enjoys it and depending on the moment, Simeon had learned that it can make him blush, a sight he loves to see. 

They’re opposites, but they fit together so well. They bring out each other’s lost parts. Their more adventurous sides and definitely more vulnerability too. To Simeon, it’s so easy to just give into Asmodeus and his endless imagination and in all honesty, it excited Simeon to the core, especially when it involved sexual fantasies. Right now, he was being such a good boy, listening to all Asmodeus had to tell him, although even if he didn’t, there was not much he could do. 

“You’re such a good little angel…” was he? He couldn’t tell. The ball gag in his mouth prevented him from speaking. 

His body was covered in sweat, his hands bound behind him and his wings tied together tightly. There was a cockring on his painful erection that had him crying and whimpering for release. Asmodeus could be so cruel in the most pleasurable way possible. “More tears? Are you close again?” It was so unfair. The bullet vibrators on the base of his shaft and Asmodeus’ soft strokes through his white feathers had him shivering and begging to cum again. He had to cum for a while now, nodding as tears streamed down his face. Release, release, release… He pleaded with his eyes, looking up at his lover, who just smirked down. “Dirty boys don’t get to cum.” But he wasn’t a dirty boy! Was he…? “I know what you’re thinking, angel, and you definitely are. Look at you. Being used by a demon. It’s a miracle you haven’t fallen from grace.” 

Words of protest left Simeon’s mouth, drowned out by the ball gag. A hand came up to stroke against his cheek softly and for a moment, it felt so comforting that he couldn’t help but lean his head against it. He felt his tears be wiped away and watched Asmodeus fall to his knees in front of him. “Don’t cry. I’m making you feel good, am I not?” Goodness, yes. So good. He could feel Asmo’s hand reach down, stroking Simeon’s way too sensitive cock and causing him to moan out against the ball, his eyes closing tightly. Why can’t he cum? He feels as if he’s about to be split in half. 

Asmodeus watched him, noting every little reaction. Every little buck of his hips into his hand, every little twitch from his cock begging for release, and definitely every little moan that escaped his lips. “Good boy.” Yes, yes he was a good boy. Simeon nodding, his wings twitching behind him. But then all pressure, all stimulation was gone again, and Simeon cried out in disbelief and displeasure, to which Asmodeus giggled softly. “Awe! You’re so cute when you’re frustrated!” His whole body was on fire and he really just needed something, anything! He was at a point of begging for it, but not that it would have mattered to his partner. 

Asmodeus circled him, watching the angel’s shaking body with his head held low. It was never his intention to fully break the angel; no. He just wanted to push Simeon to his limits, to see how far he could really go before bringing him back, but this was so much fun and the amusement he held shone through. Still, he was getting rather impatient himself and the oil the angel had been producing… almost like a dog in heat. He could slide in right now and all Simeon would feel was pleasure. 

His hands landed on the angel’s rear, spreading his cheeks which were glistening with his natural lubricant and the demon’s eyes drifted between that and the twitching wings on his back. “Stay still.” He knew Simeon couldn’t handle much more, not like this. His arms and legs already threatened to give out, but just for a little while longer… Slowly, he took his own erection, which Simeon tried to get so eagerly over the past few hours, and pushed it inside the angel. He watched as his head snapped back up, gasping out as his hole was being stretched by the other’s cock. Drool was dripping down on the floor like it had so many times before and a soft mock erupted from behind him. 

“Don’t make yourself any wetter than you already are,” Slow thrusts accompanied the words and Simeon didn’t need to look behind him to know that the other was grinning. His head fell back down, hands balling into fists at the stimulation to his rear. He wanted to call out, beg him to please go faster; to give him the release he so desperately needed. But he knew the ring was still around his painful erection and he knew he wouldn’t get release anytime soon. 

Whines left his mouth, feeling Asmodeus’ hand reached around to stroke him once more. The bullet vibrators around his base felt like they were buzzing like crazy and helped in the formation of new tears, which continued to stream down his face. And then, all of a sudden, the vibrations were gone, but he didn’t dare breathe a sigh of relief, because to him, the torture wasn’t over yet. He was still being toyed with; he was still being used, and only time could tell how much longer he would be doing this for. An aching started in his wings, which were pushing at the ropes now, ever since Asmodeus decided to pick up his pace. Somewhere he already knew this wasn’t about his own release; this was about the demon chasing his own. 

A tender hand brushed through the feathers and a shiver ran through Simeon. His arms and legs were shaking, ready to give out. No training, no battle had him prepared for this kind of torture, and no matter how good it felt, he couldn’t do this forever. “Good boy…” It had been so long since he heard the softer whisper of his voice, this time laced with comfort. Asmodeus was grabbing his hips tightly, slamming into him, while his body clenched around him, begging him wordlessly. 

He could feel Asmodeus twitch inside of him, ready for release, and more tears fell as he knew he wouldn’t get his own. But right before the demon came, he could feel the cock ring snack undone, a hand stroking him so wonderfully that he felt like he was exploding with his orgasm. Asmodeus rode out his own. Slow, deep movements guided him through a long moan as he released himself while he watched the thick, long spurts of cum from the angel. It was almost painful now, but so, so relieving. Simeon felt like he couldn’t even stop anymore. With his arms shaking, his body gave out, silent cries lost as he hit the floor. 

His cock was still twitching, still shooting spurts of his seed out on the floor while Asmodeus pulled out from behind him, watching the mess in front of him. Simeon was sweaty, puffy with tears, and full of his hot seed; a beautiful sight to behold for the demon. Slowly, he crawled around him, watching his wings flutter with every shake of his body, before he undid the ball gag from his mouth. Simeon was breathing heavily, still recovering from such an earth shattering experience while Asmodeus untied his wings, which dropped down beside him. 

Gently, he cradled the angel up into his arms, settling his head onto his lap and letting his fingers run through the dark hair, “ssshh… you did so good.” He was still shaking, eyes wide as he nuzzled into Asmodeus’ stomach, his arms slowly wrapping around the demons waist. “My little angel…” He could feel his body relaxing ever so slightly, clinging onto Asmodeus’ form now. “How are you feeling?” How was he feeling? Used? Good? Spend? “I-I...that was… a lot…” It was an honest answer; he couldn’t reply how he truly felt right now; it was all still a blur even though he just experienced it. 

Asmodeus lifted him up, cradling his face in his hand to place a kiss against his lips; gentle and tender. He was sore, that’s for sure, and he didn’t think he would be able to do this again anytime soon but, “... that was the best orgasm I ever felt… I don’t… maybe again, sometime…” The demon laughed a little, gently tugging on Simeon’s wing. “Let’s clean up, ne? You deserve it.” 

He wanted to lean into that; to hold onto that. It was the excitement, and the vulnerability. It was them too, being together as one. 


	17. Kinktober Day 17: Let Me Help You Relax (Lucifer x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: booty squeeze, oral

“Take a deep breath, dear.” It’s funny to hear the one thing that birthed so much anger and hatred tell you to calm down. You had been ranting, pacing Lucifer’s room like a mad man and you wondered how he hadn’t snapped yet and told you to just sit your lovely little ass down. It’s been a stressful few days for you and besides the usual demons trying to pick you up to get under the eldest skin, there’s just been a lot more work at RAD and you felt like you were being split in several directions at once. “I just want to fight someone right now, Lucifer.” Not necessarily, you just really needed to get this pent up energy out of your system. 

The demon chuckled, pouring you and himself a glass of Demonus. “Come here.” You frowned, still walking over to him to take the glass. Although the alcohol won’t do much for you, it was still nice to feel the burn of it down your throat. You harshly put the glass on his desk, pouting when you saw the glint of amusement in his eyes, “is this funny to you?” He watched you for a second; was it? Well, yes, it kind of was. Watching his human get so upset over minimal things made him feel amused to say the least and if he knew you wouldn’t take it the wrong way, he would already be laughing on the floor. 

His thumb came up to run over your bottom lip, gloves long forgotten. “Somewhat, yes. I like it when you get all worked up.” Your pout became bigger and you allowed yourself to plop onto his lap, burying your face into his neck. Slowly, hands wrapped around you, pulling you closer against him, “Don’t pout, darling, it’s simply a bad day. Tomorrow will be better, hm?” Easy for him to say, he had an endless amount of tomorrows at his disposal. You, however, will never get today back, and tomorrow might not be able to make up for it. “I just… I don’t know. It’s been so tough, and all of it has been piling up around me. I just really need a vacation from everyone and everything.” Soft hands trace over your sides, moving your shirt up but never touching the skin, “Me included?” 

“No, of course not. You gave me Demonus. I can’t just leave after that.” You lifted your head, looking at him before kissing him softly, “I’m sorry for being a downer and ranting so much today. I know you have your own issues.” He hummed in response, finding your lips for another kiss, “It’s quite alright, but if you really want to make it up to me, I would need a few more of those kisses.” It was ridiculous how happily you obliged to his request; it was seemingly so easy to keep him happy, at least from your standpoint. Your arms snuck around his neck and you moved so you were straddling his waist, your kisses slowly turning deeper; more passionate. “Just a kiss?” 

You didn’t know how or why but your mood started to change and you noticed Lucifer’s did too. He was already amused before this but now he was getting a little touchy, sneaking his hands underneath your ass to lift you with him. “Hold on.” he mumbled, feeling your lips trail down his neck which had him humming in approval once again. Slowly, you felt the soft dip of his mattress as you were laid against it, your back sinking into the sheets. Lucifer’s body was hovering above yours, skilled fingers working to undo his tie while a playful smile danced upon his perfect lips. “More than just a kiss, dear.”

You smiled at him, working to undo your RAD uniform to reveal the swell of your breasts in your bra. Again, Lucifer hummed in approval, silently appreciating the sight in front of him. Slowly, articles of clothing left your bodies until it was only your pants separating each other. You could stare at him all day, watching his face skin flex and move with the muscle beneath, just as he could watch yours with amazed eyes. Everything was perfect and right in front of him. His lips found yours again, hands getting tangled in your hair to turn your head to expose your neck. “My dearest…” It was a hot breath against the shell of your ear, which sent shivers down your spine. Your hands travelled over his chest, feeling every dip and curve from his muscles, before they settled around his neck again, toying with the hair on the nape of his neck, “Lucifer…” Slowly, you lifted your hips to brush against his, finding that his were dipping down to meet yours just as eagerly. This wasn’t about eagerness, though, no. Not tonight. He just wanted to relax you tonight. 

His lips found their way to your breasts. Soft kisses led him toward your nipples, which he flicked his tongue over gently, before continuing down on his way, his hands taking your pants with him. “Lucifer… you don’t… you don’t have to…” You knew he didn’t do this a lot, but when he did it… wow. “Nonsense. You deserve it.” Red eyes found yours, his tongue darting out to take a long lick over your panties before his finger ripped through them, “whoops~” He could be so odd sometimes. Your soft giggle soon turned into a long moan, your hands finding their way into his hair. 

His hot tongue spread your folds, collecting some of the wetness that had started to drip between your legs. “Hah…” It was a short, breathy moan you let out, to which he hummed against your clit, sending vibrations through your core. You watched him close his eyes, enjoying the next few licks he took before diving into your heat. 

Your hips rolled against his face, your head falling back against the sheets when you felt his tongue inside. Soft tugs pulled his hair into your hands, “Lucifer…” It was soft, a sinful whisper of his name. His hands moved your legs over his shoulders, his tongue wiggling inside of you before moving back up toward your clit. You moaned out loud, pushing his face closer when he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked on it. 

You didn’t know how he did it, but he always got you going, no matter how you might’ve felt before. One of his hands snuck between your legs, his fingers teasing your entrance before plunging in. His eyes opened again to watch your erection; a loud gasp as your body stretched and arched for him; beautiful. He smiled softly, swirling his tongue around your nub while he pumped his fingers in and out of you. 

“N-Need you… c-close…” You breathed out, continuing to roll your hips against his face while he stretched you out with his fingers. He would make you cum before he allowed himself to really dive into you and you silently thanked him for his skilled tongue, which sent you over the edge. A loud moan and your hands pressing his face into your heat told him that your orgasm washed over you. His tongue was still hungrily lapping at you as your walls clenched around his fingers. “Good girl....” he breathed out, giving you one more long lick before moving back up to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his tongue, hands eagerly tugging at his hair again while his fingers continued to move. 

“Please, Luci….” You whined against him, bucking your hips against his fingers. “As you wish.” It was unusual for him to give you what you wanted without you having to beg, but you didn’t complain. Instead, you smiled softly as you realized he really just wanted to please you tonight. His dark pants fell down onto the floor, followed by his underwear. You had seen him naked so many times, but you were always amazed like it was the first time when you saw him again. He keeps himself so private so being able to see that… it truly was like seeing God’s masterpiece. His hands wrapped around your upper thigh, spreading your legs further while he aligned himself with you, “ready?” “Gah.. yes! Lucifer, just push in…!” He laughed softly, “so eager.” and it was the most beautiful sound you ever heard, which was sadly drowned out by your own moans as he stretched you out. Slow, steady movements guided him inside of you, his hands holding your hips down. 

He let out a shaky breath as your walls relaxed around him, inviting him in. He bottomed out, leaning down to press soft kisses against your lips before pulling back again. It was slow, soft… a little too out of character for him, but it had you wrapping your legs around his waist and moaning out for more. “Please…” He liked feeling you like this; having you feel him like this. Every inch, every curve of your body… he liked feeling it. 

It was sensual, sacred. A soft love no one ever spoke of and you rarely ever heard of. He felt so deep and you felt so tight around him; clenching, sliding… more. His thrusts picked up ever so slightly, giving you just enough stimulation while his lips nibbled on your neck, sure to leave soft marks of love. Your hot breath was right in his ear, your legs tight around his waist as he held him, spurting him on. 

“Lucifer…” he loved the way his name sounded on your lips. Your bodies were heating up, soft slaps of skin soon becoming sweaty as he pounded into you. Heavy, long thrusts kept you filled with pleasure which was demonstrated in a symphony of the most lewd sounds. “I can feel you… cum for me darling.” You clenched at his words, closing your eyes as you tried to pull him closer. His chest was touching yours, face beside your own as his hips snapped forward. He was close too, you knew. He was just waiting on you now. 

“L-Lucifer…” It was music to his ears; your back arching up as shaky moans left you. Your hips rolling against his once more riding out your orgasm, which was joined with his own.he pushed in hard, pulling out slowly as he spurted his seed into you, coating your insides in his thick wide, “(Y/N)...” He rarely used your name, but it felt so right right now; so intimate. You could still feel him twitch inside as he stilled, his head lifting to find your lips once more, “I love you, Lucifer.” Words rarely spoken, but words that never failed to make him happy. 

You were still holding him close, rubbing your nose against his in something that he found close to adorable. He panted softly, allowing himself to lean against your smaller frame as he whispered against your lips, “I love you more, darling.” The words carried heavy meaning for you both, never to be spoken lightly, but it was in moments like these where both of you were so connected, so… one with one another, that they felt the most right. “I’m calling tomorrow off. I believe we both could use a vacation.” 


	18. Kinktober Day 18: You Look Tasty (Beelzebub x Simeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: BL, food play, BJ

It was always about keeping the peace; the happiness within the family of which he had long been no part of. Still, he tended to make himself feel like home, like old times, with most, and if not all, the brothers. Some appreciated his presence there more than others and that was okay. Simeon knew his and Lucifer’s relationship, for example, would never be the same as it once was. On the other hand, him and the glutton have become quite close, in an emotional kind of way, which he could appreciate. Belphegor, too, seemed to open up once again and nowadays he found himself sandwiched between the twins more often than not. Luke also opened up to them and vise versa, although pranks and slight remarks are bound to happen. It was a beautiful sight to watch and Simeon felt content. 

His nights were now filled with long talks and wonders of what once was. Minds travelling back to eons ago; images flashing before their eyes that they seemed to long have forgotten. Even Luke mentioned that, the way they talked about it, he felt like he was right there, sometimes with the help of Belphegor and his ability to influence dreams. Simeon silently smiled at the many memories of finding the demon and little angel cuddled up under a pile of blankets, sleeping almost too peacefully. Not that he could really say anything either. Lately, the older twin brought a sense of comfort and home to him and he, too, had found himself asleep against his shoulder or even a little closer than that. 

It was a dangerous game, to an extent, that he was playing; Simeon knew that, and he fought with himself many nights if this was just the sweet taste of temptation. But then again, not everything was tempting. Some things blossom naturally and a part of him knew, or at least firmly believed, that this was natural, and everyday things soon seemed to revolve around him. Everything the angel did started to be more and more selfless; less done for himself, and more done with the well being of the other in mind. What would make him happy? How should he phrase this so as to not upset him but still get my point across? How can he make his day better? 

Even now, when he already had the answer to all those questions, and wanted to surprise the gigantor with freshly made fruit parfaits before he sat him down to have a serious conversation about all these things running through his mind… even now he was thinking more about how Beelzebub would react and understand than how he, himself, could make things clear and understandable. “Just do it. Is that not what the humans say?” A pathetic pep talk he was giving himself. He chuckled to himself, making his way through the House of Lamentation and warding any greedy, *cough* Mammon *cough*, demons off from his perfectly made desserts. However, as he was waltzing through the house, his mind began to drift from the task at hand as soon as he entered the twin’s room, who’s door seemed to always be open for him when he came, he found himself flat against the floor. The parfaits had made it onto him and the floor and a rather… eager sixth born on top of him. 

It happened too quickly, Simeon didn’t even have the time to process how it happened. His guess is that Beelzebub tried to leave just as he was about to enter, the two clashed, and now his hard work is put to shame. Groaning, he picked a blackberry off of his forehead, pouting almost too childlike as he looked around at the mess before his eyes fell on the demon above him. Beel was looking at him with shocked eyes that soon turned sad with a matching pout to his own, “I-I’m sorry…” Was he the klutz? Was he actually at fault here? Simeon could feel the whipped cream drip off his chin and onto his chest, which was covered in more of it and strawberries and blackberries alike. “No it’s… I apologize, I should have watched where I was going instead of trusting myself so blindly. “ A soft smile played on his lips as he tried to get up, only to bump heads with the man above him, “Beel?” 

Something changed. His pout wasn’t there anymore. Instead, his tongue ran over his bottom lip as he dipped down and sniffed right beside Simeon’s neck, sending shivers down the angel’s spine. “That smells delicious.” Heat rose to his cheeks as he suddenly realized how close the demon truly was, but what almost sent him screaming was the tongue that licked up the whipped cream that dripped down his chin earlier, “but you look tasty.” “B-Beel…” It was more of a pathetic whine at this point, a silent plea to please get off before he did something reckless. He didn’t even have the chance to talk yet and here he was beneath him, his thoughts racing faster than the speed of light. 

“Were these for me?” A question so innocent compared to the position they were in right now. “Y-yes. Again, I apologize for messing them up. I should’ve ju---!” “They taste good, especially on you” Another lick, this time along his neck. His body froze, his being not quite sure what to do with himself. It was strangely arousing and once again his own awareness betrayed him. Beel had long found his lips, giving him a kiss that seemed too sweet to be just his own lips, but then again he knew it wasn’t just his lips. His tongue had parted them, tasting more of himself and he didn’t have the chance to protest much of it; not that he wanted to anyway. 

Slowly, his arms snuck around the taller one, pulling him just a bit closer… just enough so Simeon could begin his own exploration. He could feel Beelzebub’s hands travel down his sides, finding every piece of exposed skin that seemed to just lie naturally with him. “For an angel you’re not exactly modest.” What’s that supposed to mean? “I’m just teasing.” Oh thank God. 

“B-Beel… what… what are you doing?” He watched him travel down on him, taking every piece of fruit and speck of whipped cream with him in the process. “I’m cleaning you up.” No...If he went any lower he would see… he would realize…! “I can’t have any of this go to waste.” “Oh!” Simeon’s hips bucked up in response, feeling Beel’s tongue drag over his clothed erection. “W-was there… oh my…! I don’t think there was a-any…” He closed his eyes, the fabric of his pants suddenly feeling a little too thin, or maybe it was just the hungry mouth of the Glutton that caused this, “definitely was.” He mumbled, taking Simeon’s pants apart with his hands and sliding them down. 

The angel watched him, embarrassment seething through his body. Why wasn’t he stopping him? But oh it felt so good, he didn’t even notice when his skin was exposed and Beelzebub placed his arms underneath his thighs, holding onto his dark hips. “I think you got some here… too.” A moan erupted from Simeon’s chest, feeling the demon’s tongue lick right over his slit, collecting his precum. “T-that’s…!” “And here…” His gaze drifted downwards, finding Beelzebub’s who was already looking at him. His tongue travelled down his shaft, sending shivers down his spine. 

The angel was already overwhelmed and the demon had barely done anything. When Beel took him into his mouth next, seemingly without effort, he thought he was going to be sent over the edge right then and there. The slurping sounds that seemed to follow… the suction and the hard presses of his wet tongue against his underside.. “B-Beel…” a breathless moan. A silent plea to go easy on him; it had been so long. 

A shaky hand made itself into the orange hair, hips bucking against while his mouth seemed to never stop. He stayed true to his sin and Simeon swore he was being devoured, in the most pleasurable way possible. It wasn’t long before he felt saliva drip down his shaft, which was collected by the demon’s fingers and used as lubricant to tease his back entrance. A silent cry escaped Simeon’s lips, his head thrown back against the floor. He couldn’t hold back much longer, not when he was being teased so well. “Relax.” So easy for him to say, so hard for Simeon to do when he was being pleasured like this. He could feel the fingers inside of him; pumping, stretching… preparing him for something much bigger. 

Of course he could take it; his body wasn’t fragile like a human’s, but he couldn’t hold it anymore, and without warning, shot his seed down Beelzebub’s throat, who hungrily swallowed it up. Simeon brought his hand up to cover the loud moans that threatened to escape, while watching the demon suck his dry. He swallowed all of it, with ease, and even then he had the need for more. His cock was let go with a soft plop, fingers still going inside of him as he watched Beel crawl back over him. “Taste yourself.” He didn’t have time to protest before he found the other’s lips on his own again, feeling them being parted by his tongue. It was an odd mixture; salty, yet still somewhat sweet. Had there really been some parfait down there or were the other’s lips just naturally so delicious? 

“I’m going to take you.” It was a statement, but looking into Beelzebub’s eyes he knew that the demon was searching for permission. Simeon nodded softly, a gentle smile returning to his lips, “okay.” His legs spread wider for him, Beelzebub’s fingers seemingly never stopping. Simeon took the liberty of undoing the demon’s clothes, biting his lip in anticipation of what he could find. “I’ll be gentle.” The words almost made him laugh, coming from a demon, but when he pulled his pants down, he saw why Beel spoke those words. “O-Oh my…” A sense of pride flew through the demon, his lips turning upward into a soft grin as his fingers retrieved. “There’s one thing father did get right when he made me.” 

Simeon’s whole body was on fire, his eyes trying so hard not to stare as they found Beel’s again. His legs were spread wider as his tip poked against his entrance, leaking precum just like he had before. “You’re already hard again.” “w-wha...ah!” It was an evil distraction tactic, causing Simeon to arch his back and cry out, right as Beelzebub pushed in. It wasn’t a lie though. Simeon could feel all his blood rush down south as he was being stretched, filled. His hands balled into fists in the floor, his teeth clenched as he tried to keep himself from being too loud. 

“So… tight…” Simeon’s eye’s caught Beel’s again, which were watching him intently. He gave an experimental push deeper into him until he fully bottomed out, watching Simeon gasp out in surprise. To him, the angel was prettiest like this. Not because he was helpless and a breathless mess; no. He was where he belonged; underneath, but together with him. Slow thrusts moved Simeon against the floor, loud moans echoing off the walls and right back into their ears. Dark, soft hands slid up the other’s clothed chest, eyes watching with amazement. 

It seemed too sensual, too out of character for someone who seemed to devour everything without mercy at first sight. “Simeon…” A soft whisper of his name, causing the angel to pull the other down and closer against him, their lips meeting once more. “K-Keep… going…” He mumbled out, nibbling at his bottom lip which earned an almost animalistic growl from the demon. He tried to be gentle, but his hips snapped forward hard, too overwhelmed by the feeling around his cock. 

Simeon arched again, crying out in pleasure. “M-more…” he never found himself begging, not for something like this, but his words were heard and Beelzebub cradled him up in his arms, falling back softly until Simeon was seated in his lap. The change of position had the angel sliding down on him, gasping when he felt the newfound depth of it. “B-Beel...zebub….” The name rolling of his tongue seemed like a sinful prayer and Beelzebub was quick to eat it up, moving his own lips against his hungrily while he helped Simeon bounce on his cock, his hands on his hips, guiding him. 

“Hghn…!” Simeon swallowed a series of moans, using the other’s shoulders to move himself. His hips were grinding and rolling against him until he found a pace that suited him. Beel’s hands moved back toward the angel’s bum, squeezing while Simeon’s head rolled forward onto his shoulder. “I… s-so close…” Beel only grunted in response, thrusting up into his tight heat while Simeon chased his release once more. 

The angel began stroking himself, knowing Beel’s eyes were trained on his cock, which was twitching in preparation. “B-Beel…” He nuzzled his face into his neck, feeling himself bounce faster before he cried out again, this time as his orgasm his, “h-hah…” His hot breath tickled Beel’s skin as he watched his seed spurt out against their bodies, causing Beel’s own cock to twitch at the sight. He licked his lips, watching Simeon jerk himself through the orgasm while he found his own. 

“A-angel…” A fact or a term of endearment? Unknown for the moment as Beel pushed him down on his cock, making sure he was buried deep inside before he allowed himself to release. Soft, gaspy moans rang in Simeon’s ears as Beel filled him with spurts of his seed, his cock twitching inside with every little gush that painted his insides wide. He felt so good; so eager to take him with every passing second. Simeon connected their lips again, swallowing hungry moans and gasps of air like his life depended on it, before both of them started to calm down again. 

For a while, it was just silent; their foreheads resting against one another. The only real sound being the soft panting while they found themselves again. It felt almost sinful to speak right now, but someone had to and it was Simeon that cleared his throat first, “u-uhm… I take it as… this is not a one time thing?” It sounded confused, a ping of sadness in his tone, but it was quickly melted away with a soft kiss against his forehead. “No. I’m not letting go of you.” Relief flushed through the angel as thoughts of the conversation he had prepared earlier came back, but maybe…

Maybe you don’t always need to say what you mean. Sometimes actions do speak louder than words. 


	19. Kinktober Day 19: Get Wrecked (Belphegor x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: heat, doggy style, one booty smack, dirty talk, hair pulling, tail kink

Belphegor’s heats were insane, you knew that. A couple weeks after you first met was when he first went into heat. It was just whining in the beginning, little begs for release as his body prepared for what was the actual climax of the heat phase. Soon, you heard him screaming and throwing himself against the attic’s walls. It was an odd time, to say the least, seeing as you had just arrived in the Devildom and were already exposed to such… different circumstances. Could this be compared to a man’s teenage years when his hormones started going crazy and he just wanted to fuck anything with two legs? 

Throughout the first year there, and as you got closer with the brothers, you came to conclude that yes, it was indeed like that, but oh so much worse. They had to breed, to mate with anyone or thing and by God you have seen a few… well you assumed them to be succubi leave the House of Lamentation after a few days completely wrecked and with cum oozing out of them like a waterfall. It shocked you at first, but you got used to it as all seven brothers went through their heats, until it was over for a while. During that time, you got especially close with Belphegor, kind of ironically so. 

You began to talk with him and he seemed to change his mind about humanity, or at least about you. Slowly, you fell for him and well… he kissed you one night and he has been doing that ever since. You asked him about labels one night but all he said was, “I don’t put labels on things I love. They stay, even without that.” A blush was grazing your cheeks after that comment, seeing as not only was it cute, but Belphegor admitted that he loved you, and you would be lying if that didn’t make you feel all fuzzy inside. 

Anyway, it was a new year now, and you knew what was about to come with that; another heat wave. You knew it could happen any day now and although you guys had been intimate before, it was never like this. Hell, if it was anything like you remembered hearing last year, you’re not quite sure you’d survive. That wall might have been sturdy but your back sure isn’t. Fears became acknowledged when Belphegor didn’t come to RAD one morning and Lucifer gave you the look; the look that stated to stay away. To not do anything stupid. But would you be with Belphegor if you didn’t do anything stupid?

So yes, you sought him out after school, and no you didn’t make it very far. You knew the attic was where he would be; it’s a sort of comfort space to the demon, but he also knew that you would be stupid enough to go up there while he’s like this, and maybe that’s what excited him the most when he waited at the bottom of the stairs, “Belph---” you started, but the demon didn’t give you the satisfaction of that. His lips found your own, eagerly and hungrily trying to keep his lips on yours. You could feel he changed, his horns rubbing against the side of your head and you wondered if that was what made him growl, or the fact that you were still at the bottom of the stairs. “Up. Now.” You licked your lips, your eyes meeting his with a nod before you walked up the steps. His tail, you felt, was giving you a hard smack against your rear, making you speed up and Belphegor chuckle lowly, “hurry.” 

It brought excitement to your body; the little chase up the stairs until Belphegor slammed the door and body slammed you onto the bed. He didn’t waste any time beginning to explore your body, which was heating up rather quickly with his touches, “Belphie…” you moaned softly, feeling him suck on your neck while you were pinned beneath him. “You’re such a fool…” He mumbled between kisses, his hips grinding against yours and making you very aware of his prominent hard on. “Coming here…” He growled, nibbling on your neck, “during this time…” You hissed out when you felt him bite down, your hips bucking up involuntarily. Belphie smirked in response, pulling away to admire the mark on your neck, “or maybe you’re just as horny as me…” God yes, you were starting to be. Belphegor felt so hot under his clothes, moving quickly to get rid of them until he was just in his boxers. A sigh of relief left the demon as the cool Devildom air caressed his sensitive skin. 

You watched him, seeing every little muscle of his move. Your eyes wandered down, seeing his cock twitch in the deep purple boxers he was wearing, which showed a wet spot from the precum. “Get naked, I know you’re as impatient as me. I can smell it on you.” Heat rose to your cheeks at his comment, your hands slowly moving to lift your shirt. His eyes were on you, watching your every move like a hunter watched his prey, and in a sense that is exactly what you were. But Belphie was getting impatient, the hormones inside of him making him crazy and wild. A growl was all you heard before he yanked the clothes off of you, leaving you exposed way too fast for your own tastes, “B-Belphie!” 

“You’re too slow and I can’t wait anymore.” Your legs were spread apart, a gasp leaving your lips as you felt the cold air hit your soaking core. Were you really this wet already? He hadn’t even done anything yet; not really. But maybe it was the excitement of the situation. Maybe it was the thrill and the fast pace. A moan erupted from within you when he spread your folds, pushing two fingers right in, “so wet…” He licked his lips, rubbing himself through the boxers he was still wearing. You clenched around his fingers, feeling him stretch you out while his eyes were trained on your heat, “I can see you begging for it; your cunt is pulsating around my fingers alone.” 

If you weren’t sure before, you were sure not that you were redder than tomato at his blunt statement. “B-Belphegor…!” But he only chuckled at you, ripping his own underwear off before he flipped you onto your stomach. “Ass up.” You groaned in response, pushing yourself on all fours before the sound of his hand against your ass resonated in your ears. You gasped out, looking behind you. “I can’t resist when you’re so willing.” A lame excuse, really. He was brushing his hard cock between your folds, collecting your slickness on your cunt which invited him so eagerly inside. 

The next thing you knew, he was pushing in. You moaned loudly, gripping the sheets below you as he bottomed out. “Fuck you’re wet…” This time it was him who was groaning, relishing in the feeling of your pussy sucking him in. He didn’t give you time to adjust this time, immediately starting to thrust which was somewhat painful but more pleasurable for the masochist inside of you. “Listen.” He bit his lip, trying to focus on the wet sounds your bodies made with each connection. You heard it too and you clenched around him in embarrassment, your head hanging low. 

His hand travelled up your naked back and up into your hair, gripping a fist full and yanking your head back. You bit your lip, groaning and pushing back against him. You could feel him move inside, having found a pace that he likes. Your ass and thighs were jiggling everytime he thrusted in again and unbeknownst to you, he was watching it with amazement. “You take my cock so well. Let me hear you sing.” Something touched your clit, but the way he was pulling your hair back, there was no way you knew for sure what it was. Soft, gentle strokes against the sensitive nub made your eyes go wide and your body tense, “B-Belphie..!” 

He growled behind you, continuing to brush his tail over your sensitive heat as his pace picked up. He was pounding into you now, moving you against the bed so hard, your body threatened to give out, but the other hand holding you by your hips wouldn’t let that happen. “C-Close… hah…! Belphie…” He didn’t care about your own orgasm; you could come undone sixty times for all he cared. No. This was about him and chasing his release. “Do it. Cum for me.” But it was so much more fun when your walls were sucking him into the deepest parts of you. 

You shuddered, pulling at the sheets below you as his tail rubbed you into orgasm. You moaned out loudly, your head pulling against the fist full of hair he was still holding. He could feel your cunt pulsate around him, covering him in the slickness of your juices while he continued to pound. Your whole body was shaking beneath him, his tail never stopping on your clit as he came undone to. His hips snapped forward against yours, colliding skin to skin as she shot his seed inside of you with a loud groan. “Take it…” he breathed out, pulling back a little before snapping his hips forward again, his cock twitching with every spurt of semen inside of you. You still clenched so tightly around him, keeping him there all by yourself as he emptied out. “Fuck…” Another slow thrust. His hand let go of your hair, your head dropping as you tried to catch your breath, but you wouldn’t be resting anytime soon. He was still rock hard inside of you and his tail was still brushing over your own heat. “B-Belphie…?”

“You didn’t think I was done, did you?” Another growl; another snap of his hips against yours that made you cry out due to oversensitivity. “I’m not done with you, and I won’t be for a while.” You whined into the sheets, feeling him brush against your insides. Humans didn’t have heats. The closest thing might be ovulation in females, but this… this could last for days, and he didn’t care how exhausted you were. This isn’t about you; this is about him. 

“Get wrecked.” 


	20. Kinktober Day 20: Happy Birthday To Me (Satan x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: overstimulation, cockwarming, tail kink
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SATAN

Birthdays. The one day where you’re allowed to give as much as you want to the people you care about. Presents, food, massages, and everything else that comes to mind to spoil those special people in your life. Of course, if it’s your birthday, you’re allowed to be the one that’s being spoiled. Whether that be fancy restaurants, expensive champagne, or just a good old pizza in the shape of a heart that has “You’re the pizza me that was missing.” in pepperoni slices. Whatever it is that makes your eyes shine or heart fill up with pride, that’s what birthdays are for. 

Satan’s was no different, although he almost begged you not to do anything major for him, “I just need you, a good book, and some alone time.” Is what he says, to which you just rolled your eyes. You still dragged him out for breakfast that morning and the family still threw him a party in the evening. You reluctantly agreed to leave said party early with him to get some real alone time, the kind that adults need from time to time. Your original thought was that you’d use that fancy lingerie Asmodeus had bought you a while ago, in hopes of being the one to see you in it, but as the universe will have it, that never happened. 

You wanted to surprise him, to give him a little tease of something, and treat him right until he was fully satisfied and spent. You wanted him panting on the bed, a happy smile caressing those beautiful lips of his while you got him off just one more time, for both yours and his enjoyment. But again, as the universe will have it, that’s not how things ended up being. You tackled him the minute you guys were safely tucked away from public view in his room, crushing your lips against his. But you didn’t have control for long; “All I need is you.” A repetition of his earlier phrase. Little did you know what that actually meant. 

Loud moans filled the air, your body writhing against his. You got one thing right; someone would be satisfied. His cock was buried deep inside you. Your back was against his naked chest while you were seated in his lap and he leaned against his bed frame, “Good kitten. Cum for me.” You cried out again, arching your back and letting your head hit his shoulder. “S-Satan….!” He’s been dragging orgasm after orgasm out of you, listening to the symphony of pleasure that left your pretty lips. Not once did he move inside you, although he’s eagerly awaiting the moment he could. Just not yet. 

Your walls pulsated around him, trying so desperately to suck him in; to suck him dry. But he only smirked, his fingers still rolling over your sensitive clit. Your juices, your slickness… they covered his cock all the way to the base, dirtying the sheets at this point. But he loved it. He loved watching it. Who knew a few little hand movements could have you so wet for him. “H-How many more…?” You had asked the question before and had not gotten a good enough answer. “Until I’m satisfied. Is that not what you said? Because it’s my birthday?” You nodded, rolling your hips against his experimentally and earning a smack from his tail against your inner thigh, “Let me. For my birthday, I want to have fun. You want me to have a good birthday, or not?” 

Of course you did, that’s why you did this in the first place, but you were so sensitive, and so hungry for anything other than his fingers. Your core burned, wanting him and pleading for him to move, but who were you to deny the birthday boy? His lips found your hot neck, his hips thrusting up once before stilling again. You whined out, turning your head so he had better access, “Satan…” Your whining only turned him on that much more. He loved watching you suffer like this; sensitive and overly used, but he knew you wouldn’t stop until he, himself was satisfied. His kitten was ever the pleaser. 

His finger moved over your bud again, his tail slithering between your legs and brushing pat your upper inner thigh. You shivered at the sensation, feeling the little scales of his tail a little too close to your core where he was torturing your clit. Your nails dug into his legs, teeth clenched as you suppressed a moan. “S-Satan please…” he chuckled right into your ear, tongue darting out to lick over the shell, “You’re doing so good, Kitten. So good for me.” His hands travelled over your stomach and up to your breasts, gently cupping them and rolling your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

You probably don’t realize that this is torture for him too. He can feel every little writhe, every little pulsation of your walls against his cock, and he’s been rock hard for hours now. At the same time, he’s just amazed you’re able to cum so much and still have some left in you. “Just one more.” He had said it before, encouraging you to keep going on him. At this point, he knew you wouldn’t need much to be pushed over the edge and he can already feel you clenching around him again. 

Your legs were shaking, your heels digging into his sheets as you came for him once more. Loud cries echoed off the walls right into your ears and he relished in the sound of it. His name left your lips like a prayer as he rode you through it with his finger. “Hghn…!” You arched again, surprised to find the pressure on your clit gone now. Soft kisses guided you onto your stomach, his cock still buried deep inside as he finally allowed himself some release too, “You’re doing so good.” 

A whine left your lips, your face burying into the sheets. Your hands balled into fists, but Satan was quick to slide his own over them, intertwining your fingers as he slowly thrusted into your sensitive heat. At this point, you cried softly from the overstimulation; from the pleasure. It was seemingly too much and even the slightest of movements from his end had you moaning way too loudly; surely the whole house was awake again by now. 

“Sssh…” he cooed, kissing along your shoulders while his tail ran across your back, almost too tenderly. “My good little girl.” A praise that made you smile and clench again in response, feeling every inch of him slide out and reenter you once more. “Satan….” A rough whisper of his name as his thrusts picked up, his hips meeting your ass with every move. He loved it, seeing the little jiggle as he took you like this. “Hm… you feel so good. So slick…. So wet. Just for me.” 

It was a nasty sound filling the room. Skin slapping against each other and the wet sound of your heat as he buried himself inside of it again and again, along with your moans and his grunts, made this better than anything you ever had, You loved how deep he reached, how he was pounding into you now, while his tail was caressing so tenderly along your skin. Again, your orgasm approached, soft tears still streaming as you warned him of it, “C-Cumming…!” You shook your head, clenching hard around him which made him groan out as you came. He still pounded into you, successfully riding out your orgasm as he chased his own. 

When he did finally come undone, it was with a loud shudder on his end. He slid in so easily, burying himself all the way inside as his cock twitched and spurted his seed inside you. His hands moved from yours onto your hips to hold you down as he slowly pulled back and plunged in again, “F-Fuck…” A hot whisper underneath his breath that had you shake along with him. You could feel the warmth of his seed inside you, coating your insides in a thick cream, and he slowly allowed himself to still and gently fall on top of you. 

You were panting heavily, groaning as he slid out of you. “Are you okay?” The tears had stopped and you nodded slowly, feeling him roll off and pull you onto your side. You snuggled against his chest happily, clenching your legs together. His lips found your forehead, kissing tenderly as he held you close to him, relishing in the warmth of your naked form against his. “You did so good.” He praised, making you smile softly and look up at him, “so much…” you mumbled and he hummed in agreement, “I lost count of how many, but let me assure you that you looked, sounded, and felt absolutely amazing during all of them.”

A deep blush spread across your cheeks and you quickly kissed him so he wouldn’t see too much of it; not that you could really hide anything from Satan, anyway. “I hope you enjoyed it.” “Of course. Thank you for allowing me to have you as my birthday present.” You grinned, pushing him onto his back, “Your birthday isn’t over yet, you know…” The demon cocked an eyebrow at you, hands moving up and down your arms as a smirk spread across his lips, “What are you thinking, kitten?” 

But you only winked at him, taking your hands in his and slowly sliding down on him, feeling his rock hard cock brush against your chest. You might be spent for the next few days, but he is far from full satisfaction. 


	21. Kinktober Day 21: Hate but Reversed (Satan x Solomon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: edging, BL, mirror, mild humiliation, gagging, cock ring

“Look at you, Satan. On your hands and knees for a mere human.” The mockery did nothing but make him growl, staring at himself in the mirror that was placed in front of him. He wanted to snap at Solomon so bad, to just turn the tables, and maybe he could, but right now Solomon had him under his control. Satan was gagged with a tie, on all fours, and with a cock ring a little too tight around his dripping erection. “Good kitty. Take it all on.” He watched, his eyes flickering between his own and Solomon’s in the mirror. Of course, Solomon had to take it a step further and put a collar and leash on him too. “Daddy’s pet” it said and he didn’t know whether to be mad or even more aroused. 

Solomon’s hand was caressing over Satan’s ass, a gesture that was almost too softly done; almost too kindly. The skin was red from earlier spanking he had received due to ‘misbehavior’ as Solomon had put it. The wizard just loved to have his victims suffer, but he also promised great rewards, and right now Satan really hoped it would be release. Solomon had been toying with him for hours, edging and denying him to a point of cruelty. His cock was swollen painfully, twitching at the slightest bit of attention, and seemingly begging to be messed with. “Solomon.” The name was muffled by the tie, but the man behind Satan seemed to understand, looking down at him with a smirk, “yes, kitten? Oh I know. My apologies.” 

Solomon played so dirty. He knew exactly what Satan wanted and needed right now, but instead he took his own cock in his hand, giving himself a few pumps. Clothes had been forgotten earlier, being lost to the floor the minute Satan decided to be a little brat about this. “You want this, don’t you? My cock?” A blush spread across the demon’s cheek, his eyes trying so desperately to avoid looking at Solomon’s stroking hand or how the tip seemed to disappear in the fist of it. “Look at yourself. Then look at me.” Satan did just that, watching himself in the mirror; his cheeks flushed and mouth gagged with his cock swollen and erected below him. Then his eyes flickered up to meet Solomon’s smirk, before moving back down to his hand. He could see the precum leaking and something inside of him felt a sense of pride upon seeing that. He was the cause of it; he made Solomon that way, and he knew that, in the end, Solomon was just as much of a slut for him as he was for Solomon. 

“Good boy. Keep watching. You see what you do to me? You and that tight little hole of yours.” A smack was delivered to Satan’s rear, a sound that resonated in the room and made Satan gasp out. “I wish you could see that right now too. I don’t even need to spread your cheeks in order to see your begging hole. Do you want me to cum inside? You do, don’t you?” God yes he did. Satan nodded, his eyes moving back up to look into Solomon’s through the mirror. Solomon’s hand sped up, stroking himself faster while he used his thumb to rub over his own tip, “Too bad. You won’t get anything you want tonight.” Satan groaned, tempted to just rip everything off of him and take what Solomon won’t give him freely, but that means he would be a sore loser and he isn’t about that. 

“Hah…” He could hear Solomon behind him, watching his face twist into one of pleasure in the mirror. One thing he loves about humans is how easily they felt it; pleasure. And also how easily they could cum. Solomon’s technique on himself was so easy and sometimes Satan wondered if he worked himself so quickly on purpose. “Satan…” he groaned, the low voice resonating in the demon’s ears and being sent straight down to his own cock, which was twitching again. Satan whined lowly, trying desperately to get some kind of friction by moving his hand downward, but Solomon was quicker. His hand pressed down on Satan’s upper back until he was face first on the ground, his ass still sticking up in the air, “I dont… ugh… think so…” Satan groaned at the feeling of the floor against his cheek, his hands now resting on either side of him as he felt Solomon spurt his semen onto his ass, “god…” Satan bit his lip, trying to imagine the sight that unfolded behind him, but regretting it almost instantly. Every sound or feeling of pleasure was starting to become so painful for him and when Solomon had the audacity to move his hand down and stroke Satan’s length in the rhythm of his spurts of cum, he almost lost it. “S-Solomon…” another sound muffled by the tie inside his mouth. 

Solomon panted softly behind him, watching his own cock soften as he stroked over Satan’s slowly. “So hard… I can feel you twitch… were you jealous when I came and you didn’t? When I had the pleasure of cumming again and you haven’t at all tonight?” Satan nodded slowly, pushing his cum covered ass back against Solomon. “You’ve been a good boy… maybe I should allow you one reward.” Yes, yes you should, Satan had thought, but instead of finally getting rid of that cockring, Solomon plunged a finger into him instead. The demon moaned in response, immediately tightening around it like some whore in heat. “Enjoy it, kitten.” 


	22. Kinktober Day 22: My Lucky Star (Mammon x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: gambling, semi public sex, quickie, one spank

Gambling. It’s one thing that you never imagined you would find yourself in. Money scared you. Handling money scared you. Anything to do with money scared you, yet here you are, sitting at one of the most prominent casinos in the Devildom in a way too tight gold dress that hugged your body in all the right places, watching Mammon do his thing in a fancy suit and a way too wide grin on his face. You were biting your lip watching him play with such confidence and ease while you were scared he would lose everything. 

“M-Mammon are you…!” “Yes!” Another hundred thousand Grimm won. Another game conquered. “Sorry babe, whatcha want?” You sighed a breath of relief, cupping his face with your hands and giving him a sweet victory kiss, “Nothing. Congrats on winning.” His fingers ran over your naked thigh, resting once again against your hips. “Yer my lucky star.” Heat rose to your cheeks and you shook your head, “nonsense. It’s all you… a-are we… done yet?” “One more round.” You opened your mouth to say something else but it was too late; he already entered the next game. 

It was nerve wracking. No amount of gold dresses and expensive jewelry on yours or his body could make up for that. You knew Mammon was good at what he did and you were amazed by how much he had already won tonight alone, but there was always that fear in the back of your mind of what if. You placed your hand on his bare chest. The buttons on his dress shirt had been undone hours ago by him because of how hot he was getting. Not that you minded, and right now the bare skin to skin contact actually grounded you. 

“Yes!” he stood up, picking you up and dipping you, connecting your lips with his in a sweet kiss. “We won!” He was laughing happily, settling you back down and twirling you around. You silently thanked the Lord that this was all over and you could leave this place, for a while at least, but you were truly happy for him. “Congrats!” He grinned at you, flashing shiny white teeth as he grabbed your hands, “let’s get that Grimm and get outta here. I wanna really celebrate.” You winked at him, knowing what he meant, and honestly at this point you’d pretty much do anything as long as you got out of this place. 

‘Let’s get that Grimm’, however, turned out to be seven bags full of money, which he dropped in the back of the way too expensive luxury car he had bought earlier this week. “Nobody can tell me anymore that I can’t do anything. The Great Mammon is at it again!” You laughed softly at him, letting him push you up against the building’s wall. “Couldn’t have done it without ya.” You hummed in agreement, smiling smugly at him and tracing your finger over his exposed chest, “Yeah who knows, without me you might’ve lost.” He shuddered softly under your touch, finding your lips with his and lifting one of your legs up, “Ya know I can barely resist when ya look like this. All hot. Tight little dress suits you so well.” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting your fingers get tangled in his hair as you deepened the kiss, “yeah? You don’t look so bad yourself, hot shot.” Your teeth gently pull on his bottom lip, making him growl and push against you. “Ya like what you see?” A hum escaped your lips, your body pressing harder against his with a roll of your hips. “I want you Mammon. I want the winner to enjoy himself.” A chuckle erupted from his chest, his lips pulling away from yours, barely hovering above the tender flesh. “Yeah? Ya gonna be quiet?” You nodded, pulling his collar aside a bit and kissing up his neck, “please Mammon…” 

A finger made its way up the dress, feeling right between your wet folds, “no panties? Ya plan this or somethin’?” You breathed out against his ear, making sure your hot breath was tickling his skin, “What if I did?” Another growl erupted from him, his fingers entering you, “So wet… I bet you’ve been thinking about it while you were sitting in my lap, didn’t ya?” You moaned softly, clenching around his fingers before relaxing again. “Maybe…~” Truthfully, you tried everything to distract yourself from the gambling at hand earlier, and that was just one of the many things that came to mind. 

His thumb was pressing on your clit now, rolling circles which made you gasp out and dg your fingers into his shoulders, “mhm… I bet you did.” You bucked your hips into his hand, feeling his fingers retrieve and his other hand let your leg back down. “Pull that dress up for me, will ya?” You did as told, watching him undo his pants and pull them down far enough to pull out his dick. You watched him give himself a few strokes hungrily, which he noticed. A smirk grazed his features, “tell me what ya want, babe.” 

You groaned, letting a hand slide down and rub over your exposed heat. The cold evening air brought some relief to the hot skin and you moaned out softly at the feeling, “I want you, Mammon, take me.” You were lucky that it never took much for him to be convinced. An honest answer like that usually gets you pretty far with him. “Jump, baby.” His hands held your hips as you jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist while he pushed you up against the wall, “be quiet, don’t fall.” You nodded, holding his shoulders tightly and preparing for him to enter. 

One of his hands left your hips, taking his cock and teasingly sliding it over your eager hole. “M-Mammon please…” You begged, wanting to get out of here already and give him all the love he really deserved. Slowly, he pushed in, feeling you slide down on his cock until he bottomed out and you had to remind yourself to keep quiet when he filled you. The feeling of being stretched and having him brush past all the good spots made you almost cry out. “F-Fuck… Mammon…!” He groaned softly, shutting his eyes tightly and nudging your head back so he can kiss you, “so wet for me.. So eager…”

You moaned into his mouth, feeling him start to thrust and yourself being pushed against the wall. It was different like this. The excitement of the win, the danger of the public place, and the adrenaline rush that brought all of it together made you clench around him, rolling your hips for more as he thrusted. His nails were digging into your bare thighs, keeping you in place as he grunted with each movement. “You feel so… good like this..” he breathed out, burning his face into your neck. 

Harsh kisses were placed against your hot skin, his teeth biting at your pulse; no doubt leaving a mark. His pace picked up, your body bouncing on his cock as you tried to keep tightly around his waist, “M-Mammon…!” A little too loud and it earned you a hard smack against your outer thigh, “b-be quiet… nghn.. Unless ya want to make this a public show…” You clenched at the thought of strangers watching, both exciting and terrifying to you. Your head dropped forward onto his shoulder, your teeth biting into his suit jacket as he pounded into you. 

There were going to be bruises from the wall, no doubt about it, but right now you had a bigger issue. “C-Cumming…!’ He groaned out, chasing his orgasm. You didn’t have time to warn him of your own, digging your nails into his back as you cried out into his shoulder. The pulsation of your walls around his cock was what ultimately sent him over the edge and he threw his head back in a groan as he came undone inside of you. One last, heavy thrust made sure that he was buried deep inside as he loaded his seed inside of you. 

You tightened your legs around his waist, rolling your hips to help both you and him ride it out, “Mammon... “ you breathed out, groaning softly as he stilled. His cock was still twitching every now and then, releasing the rest of his seed, while he panted softly. “Fuck, babe…” Slowly, he slid you off of him, careful to have you standing back on your own two feet. You immediately clenched your legs together, not wanting anything to seep out while you watched him put himself back into his pants. He pulled the golden dress back down for you, pushing you in front of him gently to lead you to the car. A nice smack was delivered to your ass and you jumped a little in surprise. 

“Mammon!” But he only grinned at you, pulling out the keys and opening the door for you, “I like it when ya say my name, babe. Hop in so we can continue this.” heated cheeks followed you into the car, your legs still clenched. You knew he would want to celebrate every single win from tonight, and that was going to be a lot. 


	23. Kinktober Day 23: Fun (Lucifer x GN!Reader x Mammon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: threesome, mild BDSM, blindfold, toys, edging, ropes, spanking/paddles, BJ

“P-please…!” your whole body was shaking. Your arms had gone numb hours before, after having hung from the ceiling for hours. Your body was barely held up by the tips of your toes and you honestly couldn’t tell anymore where left and right was. The ability to see had been taken from you and if it hadn’t been for Mammon’s kindness… no. Eagerness, to hear your pretty moans, you wouldn’t have been able to speak, either. It’s been pure torture in the most blissful way. Bullet vibrators had been placed on your inner thigh, way too close to your privates but never quite there to relieve that itch. They were remote controlled and everytime either of them sensed that you were a little too close to release for their liking, they were shut off along with the vibrator in your hole. It was evil. It was painful. It was way too arousing. 

Lucifer especially took pride in the mess you turned out to be. Your hair was a mess by now, drool dripping down your chin as you writhed and struggled in the ropes. Of course you would get release at some point; they weren’t completely heartless, but right now you were just so… irresistible. Before the vibrator was placed into your hole, it had been thoroughly abused by both Lucifer and Mammon, making sure to have you nice and full. “Don’t spill anythin’. We worked hard for it, ya hear?” Mammon had said “Yes.” But the fact that you forgot to reply how Lucifer taught you to reply, earned you a hard spank with the paddle he liked so much, “yes what?” “Y-Yes sir…!” 

That was hours ago. Since then they’ve used you in different ways, occasionally giving you some leniency on the ropes so you can bend over and suck them off. Other times they would just jerk right off and paint your skin in a beautiful white. You wished you could’ve seen their faces during those moments, but you could hear Mammon’s groans of pleasure and Lucifer’s heavy breathing, which gave you at least some idea of what they might’ve looked like. Just the thought of Mammon’s clenched teeth as he came, or Lucifer’s sweat dripping hair as his head rolled down, trying to hide the pleasure he was so very obviously feeling, was enough to almost send you over the edge.

“C-Clo..! No..!” You cried out, being denied once again. This was Mammon’s favorite part. Seeing you cry out, shaking although not with an orgasm. He could see the vibrator move, your hole clenching and pulsating at it in hopes of feeling something, anything. Your whole body was sweaty, covered in cum as well. And although he never thought he would be into this, it was beautiful to him and he loved seeing you so… helpless at his mercy. For once, he didn’t mind Lucifer’s idea of fun. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to keep just this idea of fun. He even wanted to take it a couple steps further, but not now. “What do you want, darling?” Of course. Lucifer would have you asking for it, begging for it. “I-I want… I want to cum… please…! I’ve been so… nhghn….” The vibrator turned back on and you felt the tingling sensation on your thighs again, “I’ve been so good…. Please sir…!” But he denied you, again. You could feel the ropes loosening, bringing you back down fully on your feet, but a rough hand pushed you to the ground and onto your knees. 

“Be good, babe, and suck me.” It was Mammon. Really, you should be thankful. He was the least sadistic of the two and the soft touch at the back of your head to push you forward almost brought a sense of comfort to you. Slowly, your lips parted for him, feeling him guide his tip into your mouth, “that’s it…” He breathed out , keeping your head still and slowly thrusting in and out of your mouth. It felt almost too sensual; too easy, but you enjoyed the small break they were giving you, slowly relaxing onto him. Your hot, wet mouth was making him groan out, fingers gently tangling and tugging at your hair, “Keep going babe…” You wished you could see him right now, just the pure bliss on his face. 

But you knew it couldn’t last long. You almost forgot about Lucifer, who was standing there with a smirk, watching everything unfold. Of course, this was his own choice, but he didn’t like being forgotten, and he made sure to remind you of his presence with another hard smack of the paddle against your already red ass cheeks. You gasped out, gagging when you felt the tip of Mammon’s cock hit the back of your throat. You didn’t know it, but that was exactly the reaction Lucifer was looking for; the reaction that made his own cock twitch in excitement as he took it into his hand. “Don’t forget about me.” He voiced, suddenly beside you. “Stroke me.” You hummed around Mammon’s cock in response, making him moan out loudly and throw his head back as the vibrations ran down his shaft. 

Slowly, a hand reached up, finding Lucifer’s leg first and crawling up to his cock. He was watching you with an amused smirk. You looked so eager to take them, to please them, and maybe that earned you a reward soon… “Don’t be shy, you can do better than that.” Your grip on his shaft immediately tightened. Your hand started to stroke him in the same rhythm as Mammon was thrusting into your mouth, with the occasional thumb draw over his tip. “Good…” He praised. Heat rose to your cheeks at that, seeing as he rarely ever praised but it made you feel so good. “Fuck… Your tongue…” Mammon groaned out, feeling your tongue flick over his tip. Once again you wished you could see his face. 

Lucifer turned the bullet vibrators back on, making you jump and gag on Mammon’s cock once more. Lucifer thrusted into your hand, groaning quietly at the sight and urging you to speed up your movements. Vibrations were sent down Mammon’s cock as pleasure filled you once more and his grip in your hair tightened, his movements picking up. “Gonna… cum down your throat…” He breathed out, watching you swallow and gag on his length. Your hand desperately tried to keep up the pace with Lucifer, edging him closer and closer to his own release as well. You could feel Mammon twitch in your mouth and your tongue eagerly pressed against the underside of his tip, awaiting his load. 

“G-Gah…!” He threw his head back, pushing your head all the way down on his length as he came down your throat. How spurts of his seed collected in your mouth, which was eagerly trying to swallow all of it while your legs shook from your own pleasure. “Fuck babe…” he breathed out, thrusting slowly until he was empty. Your hand was still on Lucifer’s cock, still stroking him. But he waited until Mammon pulled out to shove it down your throat, too. You gagged once more, which only turned him on. “Good Darling, don’t forget about me.” You whined softly, feeling your own orgasm approach. 

Unlike Mammon, he wasn’t as gentle at first. He was there to find his release. Your mouth was abused, a mix of saliva and cum ran down his shaft as he twitched inside your hot cavern. “Don’t spill...hah...any…” There was something hot about Lucifer losing it and you could feel that familiar coil in your stomach get ready to snap with your own orgasm. He didn’t give you a warning, his hips just stopped, making sure he was still buried in your mouth as he came inside of it. Your legs shook, moaning around him as you, too, experienced a hard orgasm. You swallowed around him, pulling away to cry out from the pleasure. The hours of edging prior had you pulling on the ropes and clenching down hard on the vibrator in your hole. 

Both men were watching you come undone, shaking and crying out in ecstasy as they calmed down from their own orgasm. This was probably their favorite part. Getting you to the edge was fun, but finally pushing you over was better. It took a while until you calmed down, your body still shaking every few moments as Mammon undid the ropes and Lucifer knelt in front of you, taking the blindfold off. The light in the room blinded you for a moment as you felt your body go numb. Lucifer caught you, cradling you into his lap with a soft kiss and you soon felt Mammon’s presence behind you. “Ya did so good..” he whispered, kissing along your shoulder while Lucifer chuckled. 

“You did. Are you alright, dear?” You nodded softly, breathing heavily as you leaned back into Mammon, “y-yeah, just… exhausted.” Arms wrapped around your waist and your head was turned so Mammon could kiss you too. “We should clean ya up.” And for once you couldn’t agree more. You were sticky and sweaty and as much as you enjoyed it, you really didn’t want to sleep like this. Lucifer stood to clean up the room, leaving Mammon to take you to the bathroom and start a bath so all of you could relax. 

“Don’t forget to take those toys out, Mammon.” Mammon tensed, glaring at the eldest, “ya think I’m dumb?!” Lucifer only needed to raise an eyebrow to make you laugh softly. “Just go, Mammon.” Even though you enjoyed all of it, it was usually the moments after that made you feel the most satisfied. 


	24. Kinktober Day 24: Lovers Once More (Lucifer x Simeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: BL, wing!kink, preening, mild mocking

Wings. An Angel’s most sacred body parts. They’re strong and made for battle; easily able to deflect any threat that might be thrown upon them. At the same time, though, they’re very sensitive and reactive to any kind of touch. They show an angel’s emotions, more often than not. Arched high, they’re on defense or protective. Lying low, they’re relaxed or feeling comfortable. When one tucks them behind and close together, they might feel sad or uncomfortable. Wings can tell a lot about an angel at any given moment, and that is why a lot of angels choose to not show theirs unless needed to, or if they’re with someone they absolutely trust. 

Simeon didn’t really have a choice on whether or not he should show his wings. They were molting and are in desperate need of some preening; some attention. He couldn’t do it himself, not all of them at least, and the fact that there were no other angels in the Devildom made this a massive problem. Yes, there was Luke, but Luke had barely gotten the time to figure his own wings out. Simeon didn’t want to overwhelm him with his own. His last option, and the only one with similar wings to his own, was Lucifer. He dreaded asking the eldest, knowing that there was a huge chance of embarrassment, but he also couldn’t stand his wings being like this anymore; all itchy. 

“Lucifer?” The time between his knock and the soft “come in” seemed to stretch out for all eternity. He had been pondering on how to actually approach the subject and decided that the best way to go about this was to just… do it, but that didn’t make it any easier. Slowly, he turned the door knob and opened it to the demon’s bedroom, looking around once before they landed on his former friend. “I apologize for bothering you, I know you’re busy. I just have a question.” Lucifer was as unreadable as ever, only cocking an eyebrow to urge the angel to continue. “I didn’t quite know who to go to. You’re really the only one who can handle something as precise as this…” “Simeon?” The angel looked back up at him, not even having noticed that his gaze had drifted down, “yes?” A frown appeared on the former angel, half annoyed and half confused, “Spit it out.”

“I… my wings. They’re molting. They need to be taken care of. Usually I would have another angel… help me, but this is the Devildom. There are no other angels.” The confession took Lucifer aback. His eyes widened slightly, almost as if he was never prepared for it, and in a sense, he wasn’t. “And… You think I could do it for you?” Embarrassment did run through the angel and for a moment, he just stood there. “Well… yes. Our wings are similar, featherly speaking. And out of everyone here, I trust you the most.” Simeon regretted saying that the minute he looked back up, having once again missed that his gaze drifted. “Oh?” He could hear the cockiness in his voice before he saw the smirk on his lips. He watched Lucifer stand up, walking toward him in strides that suddenly seemed too big to be real. Air caught in his throat as he suddenly felt so small compared to the other, who’s hand seemed to be reaching out. His body tensed, prepared to run, but Lucifer only shut the door behind him, “For Privacy. We don’t want anyone else to interrupt, do we?” Simeon shook his head, still feeling way too trapped, but the air returned as the other took a step back. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Slowly, he took a step outward, scanning the room until they landed on Lucifer’s bed. He shouldn’t be there, but it was the only comfortable area in the room where his wings could open freely and so he made himself comfortable on the edge of it. Surprisingly, Lucifer didn’t seem to mind, not even saying anything. Instead, Simeon watched as he took off his gloves, gently placing them to the side while he waited for the angel, “well?” “Oh… My apologies.” He rolled his shoulders, hissing slightly at the almost immediate discomfort he felt before his wings sprung free. Three beautiful sets of golden wings spanned across the room and if it weren’t for the crooked feathers and the abundance of them collecting on his floor, Lucifer would’ve been amazed. In a sense, he always liked Simeon’s wings. They had something… elegant about them. Almost like royalty. Slowly, he circled the angel and placed himself behind him, immediately noticing Simeon tense. 

“Relax. I will touch you now.” His whole body was on fire before Lucifer even had the chance to place his hand on him. Slowly, he felt fingers thread through his feathers, which made him sigh out with content, slowly relaxing again. “How long have you been neglecting them? They look awful.” Simeon felt embarrassed to admit that it had been way too long. “After… everything, I was just too busy to keep up consistency with them.” “Hm…” Slowly, the hand moved further inwards, toward his base, and Simeon bit his own arm so as to not cry out. 

Lucifer won’t lie; he loved that reaction and it made him smirk. He knew how sensitive angels were right there, so close to where skin met feathers. “Is this not okay?” It was mocking, but playfully so and for a moment Simeon forgot that it wasn’t from someone he was particularly… close with. “N-no… it’s fine.” A shudder ran through him as the hands inched closer and he shrieked at the sudden hot breath on his neck, “You really should know better, Simeon.” His wings flapped a little, hitting Lucifer, but instead of being mad, he only chuckled. “So excited, are we?”

Simeon was flipped, suddenly finding himself on his back and looking up at the other. “Coming into my room… with such a risky question. I admire the trust you put into me, a demon.” Simeon was still shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape. “No…. I still trust you.” Once again, Lucifer cocked an eyebrow, way too amused as he played with the sleeves of Simeon’s white drape. “Oh? You can be such a fool. So naive.” But Simeon shook his head. “No. This is okay. You won’t hurt me.” It somewhat bothered him. The sadist in him was very well capable of drawing pleasure out of Simeon’s cries, but at the same time… He really just wanted to get him a mess. His hand slowly ran over one of the wings again, his eyes watching Simeon shudder once more. “If this is okay, then…” He pulled on the white cloth, watching it glide and loosen over Simeon’s arms before he tossed it aside. 

His body was still hot and Simeon could feel his breathing pick up as he watched the man above him. There was excitement, mischief… but also a strange look of comfort in Lucifer’s eyes that was barely visible. Slowly, Simeon allowed himself to relax once more, feeling bold. “Kiss me, Lucifer.” That… That took the morning star aback and he just stared at Simeon for a moment. “Kiss you?” “Yes, kiss me.” He seemed too happy, leaning up to grab Lucifer’s face and just do it himself. Lucifer’s body tensed at the action and it took him a moment to gather himself again and return it. For a split second, it almost felt like they had done this for ages, but Lucifer was quick to take control again by tugging at the feathers softly, earning a moan against his lips. 

“So eager. Did you come here for your wings or for yourself?” Simeon fell back against the mattress, his arms still wrapped around Lucifer’s neck. He couldn’t answer that, not when Lucifer was still pressing so nicely into his wing and his other hand had started to caress over his naked hips. “T-The wings…” He groaned out, feeling way too sensitive. “Liar.” His hand traced down his hip and over his thigh, a little too close to his groin for comfort. “I’m not a liar…” he breathed out, his wing twitching under the other hand. “Your body says differently. You eyes…” Red ones met his own, slowly being clouded by lust. Simeon didn’t have the words nor the means to explain himself any further and he grabbed Lucifer’s collar to pull him down into another, very heated, kiss. Lips were moving against one another hungrily, his own hands had started to feel over the other while Lucifer finally took the liberty of touching him where he started to ache the most. 

His hips bucked up into Lucifer’s hand, feeling the pressure on his erection while his lips pulled away. His head buried itself in Lucifer’s neck and his lips placed tender kisses against the pale skin. “Lucifer…” a faint whisper of his name that sent shivers down his spine as he rubbed Simeon through his pants. “Get these clothes off, Simeon.” The angel whined as he saw him pull away, suddenly feeling cold without his touch, but he did as he was told. Slowly, his pants left his body, revealing more of his dark skin. Lucifer, too, started to undo the many layers that kept him so restricted and Simeon was especially intrigued by the tie he seemed to pull so easily off his neck. Another smirk. Of course he noticed the watchful eyes. 

Finally, Simeon rid himself of his leotard and although Lucifer still wore his own pants, he wasted no time in pushing the angel back down. “Open up, angel.” Again, a mock, but Simeon didn’t care. He did spread his legs wide, trying to ignore the embarrassment he felt. “Lu--” “I know.” of course he knew, who didn’t know. Fingers moved toward Simeon’s face, slowly pushing past his lips, “suck.” His eyes were trained on Lucifer’s as he swirled his tongue around the digits, coating them thickly in his saliva. Lucifer swallowed a silent groan, feeling the action cause his blood flow to stream straight down south as he tried to discreetly rub over the aching parts of him. 

Slowly, he pulled them back out, moving them down between Simeon’s legs and pushing one in. Simeon bit his lip, holding back a moan while he clenched around his finger. “Relax.” But it was easier for Lucifer to say than for Simeon to do. It had been so long… “hghn…” He clenched his teeth when Lucifer found his wings again, running his fingers through the soft feathers. The angel could feel himself being stretched; being prepared. He relaxed into the sheets, moaning in delight every time his hands moved closer to his base. “M-more…” he breathed out silently, feeling another finger enter and stretch him. For a while, Lucifer just watched him; studied him. Simeon, out of everyone, was so willingly beneath him, allowing him to work through him like a flood through a city, and to him, that was beautiful. 

Simeon’s wings shuddered behind him, the angel slowly lifting and arching his back as Lucifer scissored him open. By now, he couldn’t deny his own growing desire and it was long before Lucifer used his other hand to rid himself of the rest of those clothes as well. “Simeon.” He warned, watching the other pant heavily with need as his fingers retrieved to aid in fully getting rid of the rest of the clothes. The angel stared at him, taking in all that is the morning star, and although he still felt embarrassed, he eagerly spread wider for him, “please… Lucifer.” Under any other circumstance, the demon would’ve made him beg, but right now he needed him just as much, if not even more. 

Almost too gently, he slid his cock over Simeon’s entrance, teasingly testing him with his tip. “Please…” he tried again, pushing against the eldest before crying out as he entered him. His arms flew back around Lucifer’s neck as he felt himself being stretched, and giving in to the pleasure. It felt good, in a very unusual way. He felt full, needy, but so aroused. His face was frozen in an open mouthed moan until Lucifer decided to move again. Slow strokes guided him in and out of Simeon, red eyes watching his expression intently. 

The angel was writhing, his wings fluttering ever so slightly with each movement. It was pleasure; pure pleasure, and Simeon knew he would be the first to come undone no matter how hard Lucifer tried. “Kiss me.” Really, it was cute when Simeon wanted that from him and Lucifer couldn’t help but give into the temptation of the angel, slowly connecting his lips with Simeon’s in a kiss that matched the almost too tender thrusts. Slowly, Simeon lifted his legs and wrapped them around the other, crying out at the slight change in position. 

Lucifer deepened the kiss, pulling Simeon up until he himself was sitting back on the bed and Simeon was seated in his lap. Pale fingers ran up Simeon’s spine, right between his wings, and he threw his head back in response, grinding down hard on the other “L-Lucifer…!!” “Sing for me.” He wouldn’t admit that the symphony of moans almost sent him over the edge. He wouldn’t say how much he loved it when Simeon became such a mess for him. He was bouncing in his lap now and Lucifer dared look between them to watch his cock stretch and disappear inside the other. 

A chuckle escaped him as one of his hands left Simeon’s wings and moved between their bodies, wrapping around his cock. Simeon clenched around Lucifer in surprise, making the other groan out. ‘S-so close…” Of course, Lucifer knew. He aided him, thrusting up into Simeon as he came down. His hand stroked the other in rhythm with the thrusting and it wasn’t long before he felt him twitch in his hand, “cum for me.” He encouraged and Simeon cried out the last time he thrusted down, spurting his seed between them and coating both their chests in a creamy white. Nails dug into Lucifer’s shoulders as Simeon’s hips rolled to help him ride out his orgasm, which sent Lucifer over the edge too. 

Small thrusts upward and soft groans signaled Lucifer’s own release. Simeon felt the thick, hot spurts of his cum inside and he moaned out in delight, his wings fluttering softly. Suddenly, he felt Lucifer’s own manifest and touched his own as he rode out his orgasm, eyes still tightly closed. “Lucifer…” Another soft whisper of his name. This time Lucifer pulled him close, pushing him against his chest as his wings wrapped around their bodies. “Simeon…” Both were panting, Simeon more heavily so as he allowed himself to read his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

They were trapped in a cocoon of wings, shielding them from any outside forces while they were connected so… intimately. Truthfully, neither knew how to really feel, but it felt right. It felt comfortable. Simeon felt protected and Lucifer, as much as he hated to admit it, felt… loved. Like he was at home. No one spoke, but arms tightened, wings closing just a little tighter around them both, while they stayed there, connected, as one. 


	25. Kinktober Day 25: Admin Takes A Break for DD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DD is my own story Dark Deception, which revolves around Lucifer, his lover, and Diavolo

Will post here soon!


	26. Kinktober Day 26: Talk Dirty to Me (Beelzebub x M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: mutual masturbation, BL, phone sex, dirty talk

“I miss you…” Those words were exchanged so often ever since you went back to the human realm. Throughout your year in the Devildom, you and Beelzebub have become very close and shortly before you left, actually started a relationship. You told yourself you’d tough it out, and Beelzebub promised to at least try and convince Lucifer to let him come visit every once in a while, but even with the somewhat frequent visits and the nightly phone calls, it was hard and a true test to your relationship. Still, you tried your best and so far, besides the missing each other part, things still seemed to be going strong and that’s all you could ask for. 

“I miss you too. How was your day?” You smiled softly, remembering that you honestly didn’t do much. Were you turning into his twin? Was Belphegor around to make you even lazier than usual? “I… honestly didn’t do much. It was good, but I took today off and just laid around in my room.” You didn’t know, but Beel was nodding on the other end of the phone, looking over to Belphegor, “Belphie’s been doing the same… he misses you too, by the way. We all do.” You smiled sadly, staring at the wall ahead of you, “yeah I know… maybe soon Lucifer can pick me up and we can see each other again. Or Lucifer can bring you here again!” You smiled softly at the thought, wishing Lucifer was actually that flexible and spontaneous. “Maybe… I just really need you lately.”

You smirked to yourself, biting your lip. “Need me? What do you mean big guy?” You didn’t need to see Beelzebub in order for you to know that he was blushing, not having meant the sentence like that, “I.. uhm well I meant just in general, but now that you mention…” “Yeah?” Your hand started to trace over your chest, just drawing random patterns on your shirt while you waited for him to answer. It was silent on the other end, and for a moment you wondered if you might have gone too far and he wasn’t in the mood tonight, but he didn’t disappoint. “Yeah… you know I always think about you. I can still feel you clench around me and sometimes I fear my hand just won’t be enough.”

You didn’t expect him to be quite as blunt as he was and your body immediately reacted, your legs crossing a little to try and avoid it so soon. “R-Really..? I always feel so empty when you leave again… I clench for hours after.” “Just hours? I ache for days.” Heat rose to your cheeks, “y-yeah? How do you.. Uhm… help that?” You heard a chuckle from him and a bit of rustling as he made himself comfortable on his bed, “I pull up those pictures of you… of us… not the video, that’s for the very lonely nights. But I imagine you on your hands and knees, your cute little ass spread and ready for me.” A hand slit down your pants, slowly stroking over your growing erection, “yeah? I-I can… I can feel you right now, as if you were here… “

He hummed in response. “(Y/N).” You bit your lip when he spoke your name, “yes..?” “What do you want right now?” You knew he wanted a detailed description of it. He wanted to know how he could satisfy you in the moment, always, and asking you to verbalize it was one of his favorite things. “I-I…. I want to kiss you, right now… I want your hands on my chest, tracing over it while our lips collide…” You swallowed thickly, closing your eyes and imagining it while you continued to slowly stroke yourself, “ I want to… feel your hips grind against mine while you take off our shirts… I want to run my hands over your chest, with my thumbs flicking over your nipples because I know how much you like it.. Hghn…!!” A small moan escaped you at the end, your breathing picking up.

Beel took in a sharp breath on the other end of the phone, no doubt touching himself too. “Good… I wish I could do that right now. Are you touching yourself?” You squeaked out a little “Yes” and he hummed in response, smiling to himself. “Good, keep going. I want you to pull your pants down, I know you haven’t.” Heat rose to your cheeks again. How does he know? He’s not even here! But you pulled them down nonetheless. “I-I did….” “Keep stroking. Imagine me, slowly kissing down your neck, my hand tracing down your naked body to your outer thigh, slowly inching inward..” Another sharp breath, “B-Beel…” The demon groaned in response, picking up his own movements. “I wish you could see how hard you make me right now… keep going…” 

Your hand sped up a bit, eyes still closed as you tried to focus on his voice. “Good boy… Imagine my hand wrapping around your cock, my thumb collecting the bits of precum… I know it’s on there, (Y/N), it always is…” Your thumb instinctively did the same and you hissed quietly at the sensation. “I heard that… that was hot… imagine me… putting my other fingers in your mouth and telling you to suck, to get them nice and wet so I can stretch you… “ your hips bucked up into your hand at his words, your head thrown back against your pillow with a groan. “That’s it…” 

“Beel… hghn…!” The demon laughed softly, knowing you wouldn’t last much longer. “Keep going… I’m stroking you, slowly retrieving my fingers from your mouth and pushing them against your entrance… can you feel it?” Your hole clenched around nothing as your jerking became more rapid. “Beel..zebub…. I’m so c-close…!” Beel groaned on the other end, picking up his own speed, “Cum with me…” 

You arched your back slightly, tightening your grip on your cock as you came. Your hand kept on stroking as you rode it out, watching your chest and abdomen get covered in white. “B-Beel…!” you breathed out, hearing him moan softly on the other end as he surely came too. “(Y/N)....” a breath of your name, barely audible. You listened for more for a while, panting softly as you let go of your softened cock and laid there. “I… I still miss you…” Beel laughed, wishing he could see you right now, “I know… Soon, I promise… and then we will recreate this. I need to see what you look like.” “You already know what I look like…” You pouted softly, staring back at the wall ahead of you. “I need it regrained into my mind. Here.” You felt your phone buzz and you pulled away to see it was a message from him; a picture to be exact. 

He was looking so messy, a soft smile on his face as he proudly showed off the cum on his chest and his still hard cock in his hand. “Think you can go again? I want to see a picture of you too.” 


	27. Kinktober Day 27: Pat Attention to Me (Diavolo x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: thigh riding, fingering, spanking, mild degradation, orgasm denial

“Dia…” you whined, circling his desk one more time, but all you got was a side eye before he was back to writing at whatever he was writing, “what is it?” His patience was wearing thin, you could tell. He’s been so busy lately and it left you both lonely and bored. You wanted, and needed, his attention, but his habits are starting to be as bad as Lucifer’s. Every time you saw him, his nose was in stacks of papers and he looked like he hadn’t slept since the 7th century. Even at night, when he did finally decide to join you in bed, it would be well past midnight and he would have to leave again. Of course, you knew that time with him was limited when you entered this relationship with him, but you didn’t realize just how limited it was. 

“Please… let’s just go to bed…” You pouted, stopping your pacing beside him and folding your hands in front of you. This is the third time you had asked him this in the past thirty minutes and that doesn’t even include the seemingly endless times before that. To say he was growing slightly agitated with you was an understatement. Of course he understood your own frustration as well; he knew he was being kept away from you by work way too much lately and if the roles were reversed, he would be just as pouty and whiny as you, but the roles are not reversed. No. You weren’t even the one with the work for goodness sakes! You could do almost anything you wanted here while Lucifer and he were locked up with stacks of useless information that he isn’t quite sure why he had to deal with anyway. 

Hands snuck around your waist and pulled you into his lap so that you were straddling him, face to face. Maybe this would at least keep you quiet. “There. You have me. Now please, love, just a little bit more time.” You shrieked a little at the sudden pull, but settled into his lap pretty easily. Still, the pout was still on your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He wasn’t even looking at you! Rather past you and onto those damned papers that you started to hate so much. But you had one more trick up your sleeve, “Dia…” He growled, slamming his pen on the table, “(Y/N), I told you---!” His sentence fell short, falling into a sigh when he felt your lips on his neck. You were playing dangerous now but at least you got his attention. Slowly, your lips trailed up his jaw and onto his lips, kissing them softly which he returned. For a moment, everything seemed fine now that his attention was on you, but a hard smack to your rear brought you back to reality. 

“Naughty. You couldn’t have waited just a little bit longer, huh?” You smiled softly, leaning in to kiss his lips again. “Nope~” You emphasized the ‘p’ while your hands tangled in his hair. Another hard smack was delivered and you gasped out, hearing it echo in the room. “I suppose I can’t really expect such a thing as patience from a slut like you.” You still felt the sting long after his hand was gone, but you didn’t care. In fact, it was starting to turn you on. Slowly, your hips started to grind on his lap, rubbing against his thigh. His hands cupped your ass, running his hands over it almost too gently. 

Open mouthed, deep kisses had you moaning into his mouth. One of his hands left your ass and dipped into the waistband in the front. His index brushed over your panties, feeling them get wetter as you continued to grind on his thigh. “You’re so wet for me… you’re always so wet for me.” It wasn’t even a lie; the man did everything and nothing to you in so many ways and you loved it. You kissed back down his neck, humming in agreement as he pushed your panties aside to collect some of your juices with his finger. “I’m always ready for you…” You made sure your hot breath touched his neck, your hands sliding down his chest as you did so. You could feel his erection growing every time you grinded against him and you desperately wanted to touch him but he was quick to slap your hand away and spank you again. 

“Ah!” You cried out, pushing back against his finger which was entering you now, “I don’t think so, slut.” You whined, resting your head against his shoulder as he continued to tease your wet whole. “W-why…?” But he only chuckled, picking up his movements as you rode on his finger. “Only good girls get what they want.” You bit your lip, trying to keep yourself from moaning, “and you…” Another spank made you close your eyes tightly and hiss out; for some reason it felt even better through the thin pyjama pants you were wearing, “...haven’t been a good girl at all.” You tried kissing up his neck again, nibbling on his tender skin, but the most you got out of him was a soft groan. 

His thumb was pressing against your clit now and you rolled your hips against it, breathing out, “D-Dia… hghn…!” His finger curled inside you, brushing against your most sensitive spot which had you moaning right into his ear. He smiled proudly to himself, repeating the action a few more times while keeping the constant pressure on your clit with his thumb. “I can feel you clenching… You want something other than my hand, don’t you, whore?” You nodded your head, trying to muffle your moans, but it wasn’t what he wanted. Another smack. By now you were certain your ass was red. “Say it.”

“I-I want you… I want your cock…. To fill me up while you take me… on this desk..” He groaned at the thought, almost giving into the tempation, but you just felt his finger speed up again. Your head was thrown back as you kept rolling your hips against his fingers, “s-so close..” An evil smile was playing on his lips, his thumb rubbing circles over your clit and as soon as he felt your walls clench and your body threaten to overpower you with your orgasm, he pulled out of and away from you, licking his fingers, “You know I love the way you taste, love.” 

You whined, grinding against his thigh again to find some kind of relief, but it wasn’t what you needed nor wanted. “W-Why…!” He laughed whole heartedly, picking his pen up again and continuing with his work while you sat there, frustrated and pouting, still trying to find some kind of relief on his thigh, “I told you, only good girls get what they want.” 


	28. Kinktober Day 28: The Human Body (Barbatos x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: tail kink, fisting, squirting, mentions of torture

The human body is truly remarkable. It can withstand a lot of pain before finally breaking, heal itself, and even expand to sizes that seem impossible. Sure, the human itself is weak, at least to demons, but the body… It’s something Barbatos loves to study and more often than not, one or more unfortunate souls find themselves in the basement of the Demon Lord’s castle so Barbatos can thoroughly examine them and test their limits. It’s therapeutic to him and even on the most stressful days, when Diavolo is testing his patience and the butler can’t do much other than smile, he finds himself down there and torturing another poor soul whose time won’t be up for at least another couple millennia. 

But he was surprised to find you asking for this. Not torture, per se… but being tested to your limits. He cared about you in ways he hates admitting out loud, but he can’t deny the thought of you so willingly at his mercy… that’s kind of arousing. It started soft. Edging and overstimulation came first. He wanted to see how long it took him to have you begging and crying in front of him and he has to admit you lasted longer than he thought you would. Then came the pain with that. Whips, nipple clips, and hot wax grazed your skin over and over again until he was satisfied or you called for him to stop. You never did tell him to stop, though, and he was sure to tell you how proud he was of you after each session, which you appreciated. 

This wasn’t just about whips and chains and dragging orgasm after orgasm out of you, though. This was about so much more than that. He wanted to see how much you could take… inside of you. How much until you begged him to stop? How many at once? At first, he wanted to fill you with toys, see how could handle the stuffing and vibrations together, but he decided against it. Instead, he announced to himself that he would want to do the work, just like he most often does. There’s just something more intimate about it when he knows it’s completely him; just him that leaves you a moaning and whimpering mess, no one else. That’s why he’s been smiling for the past two hours as he made you cum countless times. The gloves had left his fingers early on and you knew then that you would be in for it. 

“P-Please…” Your body arched up, feeling his split-ended tail slide over your soaked pussy, entering every once in a while to remind you of the feeling of being filled. A chuckle escaped him as he watched you. Your body was sweaty and you weren’t sure when the last time you closed your mouth was, but it felt dry from all the moans and heavy breathing that left it. “Patience, little one.” The nickname always made you blush and you clenched the sheets between your fingers when you felt him enter two of his fingers. His tail was still sliding over your clit and seeing as it was just as soaked in your juices and you were, it made it that much easier. 

“B-Barb….” You cried out, barely giving him a warning as you orgasmed. Your back arched off the sheets, your walls clenching around his fingers as his tail continued to rub over you. Looking down at his smiling face, you once again noticed his painful boner in his pants but he would be damned if he allowed himself pleasure before he finished what he had planned, and to an extent you admired him for that; for being so controlling over himself. Another finger was added to your aching cunt and you pulled harder at the sheets when the feeling took over. You didn’t want his fingers, you wanted something else, but anything that filled you up would be satisfactory for now. 

“You’re doing great, little one.” You groaned at the phrase, feeling all three of his fingers curl inside of you and brush past your most sensitive spot. “Barbatos…!!” You writhed against his fingers, bucking your hips up for more while his tail brushed along your upper thighs. You loved and hated his tail because it always gave him an advantage over you, but it also always made you feel good. So good, in fact, that you barely noticed the fourth finger until you looked down. “I can feel you clench. Relax, darling, you’re doing great.” Before you could protest, you felt his thumb apply pressure to your clit and rub circles over it, making you almost lose it again. “A-Are you…?” But he only hummed in response, watching you with dreamy eyes and a smile that told you everything, but then again nothing, of what he had planned. 

“I-I…!” “No, you can. The human body can stretch remarkably well and it’s even easier for you, since you’re female.” You wanted to protest again, to say he was just a little crazy, but then he actually did it. His whole fist went in and you came right as it entered you, tightening and pulsating around it as your body shook with yet another orgasm. He watched you intently, of course, and the eyes on you made you feel almost embarrassed, but then again… it felt so good too. 

Slowly, he pumped his fist in and out of you, watching your post orgasm spasms while you pulled on and twisted in the sheets. “Beautiful. Look at this.” He nodded downward, where his gaze landed as well. Slow, steady pumps guided him in and out of your tight, wet hole, as if it had been there a bunch of times. It wasn’t like his cock, no. No, you couldn’t really compare the two. It felt good, you felt full, and his tail, which was sliding back over your clit just reminded you of how absolutely small and helpless you were right now.

You cried out again, bucking your hips against his fist, which was starting to speed up. Heavy panting guided you and you weren’t quite sure how many more orgasms you could handle before you had to give up, but this… His tail on your overly sensitive nub, his fist so deep inside and filling you time and time again at just the right pace… it was a sensation to live for and you were willing to drag it out for as long as possible. “It’s amazing how your walls seem to adjust. Your whole body is relaxing, making it so much easier for me to do as I please.” Heat rose throughout your body and you dared look at Barbatos’ smug grin before the pressure on your clit overwhelmed you once more. 

“C-Cumming…!!” This time you warned him before it happened. You cried out his name loudly, bucking and arching beneath him as your legs shook. For the first time, you squirted on him, which earned you quite the surprised look, but it was quickly wiped off with a smile. His fist never stopped and his tail made sure to help you ride out your orgasm by continuing its circles over your clit, “B-Barbatos..!!” your body was still shaking long after the orgasm had stopped and only when it calmed down did he dare pull back out, his body straightening out as he looked at your aching hole. “Truly remarkable. Even after I pulled out, your hole is still wide and open, and you squirted…” He looked down at his now wet tail and the bit that got on his fist, smiling proudly.

“S-Sorry…” embarrassment took over once again and you tried to close your legs so he wouldn’t stare any longer, but his tail wrapped around your leg and yanked it back open, “We’re not done. You might be satisfied, but I’m not, and if you’re really sorry, and you want to make it up, then…” He started to undo his pants, dropping them just enough to pull his rock hard cock out before leaning over you. The smile was still there and he leaned down, his hot breath right by your ear, “then you best let me get a taste of your body’s previous reaction once more.” 


	29. Kinktober Day 29: My Sleeping Beauty (Belphegor x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: masturbation, somnophilia

You loved your lazy goofball. It was just very easy to please Belphegor and sometimes you wondered how far you could go until he actually had enough. He was just very easy going and you could do pretty much anything with and to him. Of course, you didn’t really care about most things he did to you either. Sometimes he would hold you captive in his arms for literally twenty-four hours and there was not much you could do against that. Really, it didn’t even bother you except for the part where you did have to use the bathroom sooner or later which you may or may not ever see. That’s okay! Your body seemed to have adjusted to him and his needs and the more you thought about it, the more cool it actually is. Anyway, Belphegor is very easy going which a lot of people don’t think, but as long as you don’t betray or hurt him… there’s not much he will say no too. Maybe that’s why you fit together so well; you don’t really care about much either and you told him in the very beginning that the only thing you needed from him were honesty, trust, loyalty, and affection, which he never failed to deliver. 

He didn’t need much either. Sleep, a walk every once in a while, and your undying love is enough to keep him alive and going. It’s the easiest, most loving relationship you ever had and although you do argue sometimes, it’s never to an outrageous extent. Still, he surprises you every once in a while; hell, he surprises himself every once in a while, and lately, it was definitely different. He would wake up at night, which, in itself would be nothing unusual if he just went back to sleep like a normal person, but no. No, he was staring at you, admiring you for a while. It felt like every cliche romance movie ever, but it was never as innocent as it seems. Not with Belphie. 

At first, he was just admiring you, thinking to himself how he got so lucky and how he could keep being this lucky, but then things changed. He started to notice the way your figure laid under the blankets, how your hips seemed to pull them up just a little too high, or how your facial expression changed with every passing moment of a dream that you would forget by morning. He would watch your hands hold the sheets tightly, or just fall lazily on your stomach; both positions had him wishing it was him your hand was on. Then there was your breathing… so slow, so shallow; barely noticeable but still there. 

He took a sharp breath, standing in front of the bed now. He knew there was something about your sleeping form and for nights now he had tried to figure it out. The more he looked, the more obvious it became to him and he was palming himself now, rubbing slightly over his clothed bulge while still tired eyes looked at you. Your breathing picked up, he saw. Were you dreaming? Better yet, were you dreaming of him? His hand snuck into his pants at the thought, eyes scanning over your body. 

He wished you were a little less covered right now as he stared at you, but at the same time there was just something very arousing about everything the blanket hid from his view. For a moment, he debated on dipping into your mind to see what you were seeing, but he decided against it. Soft moans escaped his lips, more airy than actually vocal as he stroked himself. Slow with a firm grip as he watched you. Your leg twitches and he caught it, noticing how you rolled onto the other side and for a moment he was scared you’d wake up from his absence there, but you never did. 

A shaky breath escaped him as his strokes picked up. His hand was still tightly wrapped around his shaft, feeling every bump and curve along it as he watched you. “Maybe…” A soft whisper spoken into the night as he reached for the blanket and gently pulled it back. “Hghn…” There was something so… sinful… so tempting… about you not knowing. It was arousing to him that you had no clue that he was doing this, although it was to you. 

His thumb flicked over his tip and he hissed silently at the sensation, feeling it leak with precum while his hand continued to pump. Open mouthed gasps left him as he watched you, stirring every once in a while, but his eyes were on your chest, watching the subtle movement with every breath you took. His other hand flew up to cover his mouth as he groaned a little too loudly, his hand speeding up again. By now, he was bucking his hips in rhythm, continuously flicking his thumb over his tip when he stroked back up and he could feel his orgasm approaching. Should he? 

It didn’t matter, right? You would never know. It was too late now, anyway, his cock was already twitching and his seed started to spurt out right onto your clothed chest. His mouth was open, teeth biting into his arm so he wouldn’t wake you, but that didn’t keep the heavy pants from escaping him as he watched you get covered in his sperm. It took longer than usual for him to ride it out, and his hand was still slowly jerking him off long after his arm fell down and he only communicated in open mouthed heavy breathing.

“Beautiful….” Another soft whisper into the night as he let go of himself, tucking his cock back into his pants, while he looked at your sleeping form again, now covered in white. Would it matter? Would you notice in the morning? He pondered for a moment, making his way back into the bed to lay down beside you. His head was resting on his arm as he looked at you; so innocent, so unknowing. “No…” he decided, pulling the covers back over the both of you. 

He could always initiate morning sex and get rid of that shirt anyway. That’s his plan. 


	30. Kinktober Day 30: Our Worlds Collide (Beelzebub x Diavolo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: BL, horn rubbing/horn kink, hand jobs

“I can give you all the food you would ever want.” How was he supposed to say no? Food is literally his weakness; it’s what his being thrives off. It’s what he needs in order to stay calm and happy and comforted, and what he thinks about every time there is something that needs to be resolved. That simple little sentence has him wrapped around the Demon Lord’s finger, whom he was pretty sure just needed company, or at least that’s how it started out. A dinner here and there, breakfast after they stayed up all night playing stupid games Leviathan recommend, or maybe just lunch when Lucifer reluctantly let him drag after him. But that sentence… there was a plea to it; a soft undertone that begged him to please not leave. It wasn’t just about the fact that Diavolo could provide him with all the food he could ever dream of, no. It was a silent cry for someone other than Barbatos to stick around, to be recognized by someone else. It was a silent cry to be loved, or at least appreciated. 

And in a sense, Beel needed that too. Maybe that’s why he decided to stay longer; to eat dinner and the mountain of desserts that followed. Maybe that’s why a hot cup of tea sounded so intriguing when he was invited and maybe that’s why he didn’t necessarily mind when Diavolo scooted just a bit closer than what would be considered acceptable in any other setting. Maybe that’s why the hot breath on his neck made him more sensitive than it should’ve and maybe that’s why he was currently melting against the Demon Lord’s lips, who hungrily kissed away at his own. Hands explored each other, finally resting on the other’s arms when kisses turned softer, more gently. A soft smile was playing on the Demon Lord’s lips, which slightly pulled away, although his eyes still stayed closed, “care to stay the night?”

No. Of course not. He was already so far in now and he would be lying if he said that isn’t exactly what he had hoped for at this point. “Yes.” Diavolo smiled, standing up and taking Beel’s hand, leading him down the hall to his private chambers. It wasn’t long before the door was opened and Beel pushed Diavolo against the nearest wall, kissing at his lips again. It wasn’t necessarily rough this time, more like hard kisses that lingered a little too long and made Diavolo’s lips tingle in anticipation. His hands travelled down Beel’s chest, feeling his muscular frame before travelling back up and sneaking around his neck. Somewhere in this, both of them had decided that it felt better in their most natural forms and Beel noticed this when Diavolo’s horns pushed against his own; a sign of trust. 

He pushed back, feeling his hands travel over Diavolo’s naked chest while he let his slide underneath the black shirt Beel was wearing. “You’re so attractive.” Even if the compliment made him chuckle, it did mean a lot more than just that to him. Getting a compliment from Diavolo felt like a whole new level of self confidence was unlocked. “Not so bad yourself.” He laughed. The sweet voice was ringing in Beelzebub’s ears, but it actually made him growl and step back to throw his shirt off. With force, he pushed Diavolo back on the bed, but before Beel had the chance to climb on top of him, the Demon Lord had already reversed the roles and pinned Beel beneath him with a smirk. “You didn’t think you’d be in charge, did you?” His wings fluttered softly beneath him; he was getting way too aroused by this and with Diavolo now straddling his waist, crotch to crotch, it was even worse. 

He sat up, pulling at Diavolo’s legs until he was sitting in his lap completely, “you didn’t think I was just going to submit, did you?” Diavolo chuckled softly, turning his head to the side when Beel started to kiss down his neck while he himself grinded his hips slowly. Both of them started to be very well aware of how big they truly were, but it actually aroused them even more. Demons are both sadists and masochists, so they knew they would be in for a night of fun. Diavolo’s grinding got Beel going and he pushed back against the movements, breathing heavily against the other’s skin and hearing Diavolo start to do the same. 

Slowly, the prince got off of him and confusion set in, but before he could even ask what was wrong, Diavolo was shaking his head and working on his own pants. “Clothes off.” And really, who is he to deny the Prince? Their eyes were on each other, their hands fumbling with their pants before pushing them down and stepping out quickly. Something inside of them clicked and they worked faster, finally freeing themselves of any clothes and eagerly returning to the other. Hands started to explore newfound places while lips bit and kissed against each other again. “Beel…” his name sounded so sweet rolling off his tongue and the growl that followed had him growling too. 

Their hands reached between their partner’s legs, gripping each other’s hardened cocks and starting to stroke. Beel pulled away to look at Diavolo, eyes locking with the prince’s as he watched his mouth fall open in a series of moans. There was something more… intimate about looking at each other so closely, their hands working on the other instead of on themselves. Diavolo’s grip was tight, slow, and memorizing every vein and bump on his shaft. Beel’s was a little loser, but hard as he stroked off the prince, amazed by his size and he dared sneak a peek down to look at and to really take it in. Everything about him was big, but this… this was huge, exciting, thrilling. Diavolo licked his lips upon seeing Beelzebub, too, and Beel noticed the other’s wings arch up while his own buzzed in excitement. 

“Beelzebub…” He watched Diavolo lean in, licking up his neck to his ear where his lips sucked themselves against his skin. Beel let out a groan, feeling the soft graze of his teeth while the strong grip on his shaft sped up movement. “My Lord….” He felt like Lucifer, but it felt so sinful to call him anything else, “no… you know my name. Who’s making you feel good?” Beel’s hand sped up too when Diavolo pulled away, his eyes catching the very moment where the demon lord clenched his teeth in pleasure. “Diavolo…” His voice was firm and he pushed his head forward, rubbing his horns against the other’s; a sign of love. 

Diavolo returned the favor, the other one of his hands reaching up to grip onto Beel’s horns and stroke them along with his cock, which made Beel cry out and buck his hips up into Diavolo’s hands; horns were sensitive and usually moments like these were reserved for mates. Were they mates now? He didn’t know. He didn’t care about formalities right now; he just followed Diavolo’s lead and gripped his horns as well, feeling the Demon lord mimic his own actions. “More…” Beelzebub’s hand sped up, his thumb flicking over the Demon Lord’s tip as he felt him twitch. “Me too..” he knew Diavolo was close, and so was he. The tight grip around his shaft had him bucking his hips and silently begging for more until he came undone. 

Both of them thrusted into the other’s hand one more time before all movement stopped and their seed spurted out against each other’s chests. Their heads butted back together, horns rubbing while their other hands gripped the sheets beside them. Slow, heavy strokes helped them through their orgasms and their gaze drifted between each other to watch the shoots of white and the twitching of their cocks while heavy breathing filled the air. Slowly, Beel let go of Diavolo’s shaft, taking some of the seed that landed on his chest and licking it off. The sight had Diavolo’s shudder.

His hands came to rest on Beel's chest as he pushed him back before he kissed down, licking up the spurts of cum in the process. “We’re not done.” Father, he hoped not. He was still hard, his balls were still heavy, and he was hungry; hungry for the Demon Lord in front of him and from how things looked, his tongue licking up Beel’s shaft as to clean it up, Diavolo felt the same. 


	31. Kinktober Day 31: Happy Halloween (The Brothers x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: orgy, cum-dumpster, ropes, heat, horn kink, tail kink, double penetration, masturbation, handjob, blowjob, aphrodisiac
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY HUSBAND DIAVOLO  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN

That damn costume. You blamed it on the situation you were in now. Diavolo decided to, of course, throw a Halloween-Birthday party, and demanded everyone show up in costumes. Everyone except the main seven demons of course, because they got special privileges, or whatever. You decided to bring some light into the Devildom and put on a sexy angel costume. A white crop top and a skirt that you were pretty sure revealed more of your ass than you would ever want anyone to see, all played out with stockings and garter belts. Your least favorite part were the heels that hurt your feet after thirty minutes and the wings attached to your back that seemed to slap everyone the minute you tried to turn around. Still, you couldn’t deny that you did look very, very, very attractive, and the demons around you thought so too. Even Diavolo gave you a compliment and licked his lips, although the latter could’ve just been your imagination. 

But Diavolo’s lip-licking didn’t get you into the situation you were in right now. You noticed that morning that all of the brothers were acting strange. Lucifer’s hand lingered a little too long on your lower back when you gave him his coffee, Mammon let out an unnatural growl at the sight, and Leviathan almost picked a fight with Satan just because the latter complimented your eyes in that very specific shirt you were wearing. Asmodeus was always flirty, and by now you had gotten used to it, but there was something different about it today and you could feel heat rise through your entire body. Then, when Beelzebub walked in to give you your now daily morning hug, Belphegor actually yanked his twin aside and claimed you against his own chest, which has never happened before. All eyes were on you and to say you were uncomfortable is an understatement. 

Things only got weirder for the rest of the day with little instances here and there, but the party was where you first really noticed it. Lucifer was quick to snatch you away and claim you as his own dance partner, his grip a little too tight on your waist and you took note of his fluttering wings when Leviathan got the courage to ask you for a dance as well. “It’s okay, we can dance again later.” you had said; it seemed only fair for everyone to have a dance. But then Leviathan made sure his face was buried in your neck and you thought it was because he was embarrassed, but now! He was inhaling deeply, something you’d later find out was because of your scent. Then of course Asmodeus starting to grind up to you from behind and that’s not weird at a party right? “We’re just having fun, darling!” Of course you are. Beelzebub dragged you off for food after that and absolutely insisted on feeding you, keeping his thumb on your lips a little too long while he bit his own. Mammon saw that and with a growl, yanked you into his arms to dance one more time but Satan challenged him to a battle of wits, saying the winner gets to dip you and you’ve been stuck in his arms ever since then. 

You excused yourself, leaving to find Belphegor, the only one who hasn’t driven you absolutely crazy tonight, but you knew all eyes were watching you in that God forsaken, tight and way too little, angel costume. You found him outside, plopping down beside him. For a while, everything seemed more but you noticed him inch closer and … That was the last somewhat normal thing you remember before now. They were on you, kissing your skin, growling to each other, and you could feel all of their horns on your body. You asked a while ago why and how and what in the world was going on and you were quick to learn all of them entered their heats at the same time. That knowledge did different things to your own body, though, and you knew that they knew. “Tell us if we’re going too far.” It was Satan’s voice, right by your ear, but you could feel another strong presence behind you; Beelzebub. He was kissing down the other side of your neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin which made you moan out softly. Lucifer’s smirking face greeted you from the front and for a moment you were too mesmerized by his eyes to really notice anything else that was going on, but you definitely noticed the tug on your wrist and when you looked up, you noticed he had tied them together and bound you to the ceiling. 

“Don’t worry, darling, we won’t hurt you.” A cold shiver ran down your spine when Lucifer’s gloved finger tilted your chin up, his face inching closer. His lips softly pecked yours and you found it rather… loving in the moment, but it didn’t last long. The next time they were on yours, they were kissing away hungrily, pressing against yours hard and you could feel his hand shift up into your hair. A hand made its way toward your half exposed ass, but it wasn’t Lucifer’s; no. It was Mammon’s and you knew because he was quick to point it out. “The whole evenin’ ya been teasing me with this, babe, and now it’s finally mine.” His horns brushed against your neck gently before he placed his hand on your cheek and turned you away from Lucifer to kiss you too. A tail wrapped around your leg and from the little bit of fluff on the end, you could tell it was Belphegor’s. A gasp left your lips when you felt it travel up your thigh, brushing a little too close to your barely covered core, but not quite. Another tail joined on your other leg and you quickly noted it was Leviathan’s. Smooth scales inched closer, wrapping itself around your leg and then you felt it. The soft flick of the tip of his tail over your hit, right by your clit. 

You moaned loudly against Mammon’s lips, who pulled away with a frown, “Oi! She’s mine!” But Asmodeus was quick to push him aside and smile at you, “nonsense, darling, don’t listen to him.” One of his fingers twirled in your hair as he leaned in close to your ear, taking a deep breath that sounded more like a moan before breathing back out against your sensitive skin, “We all want you… we crave you, (Y/N), and we can tell you crave us too…” You swallowed thickly, letting out a shaky breath as Leviathan’s tail flicked over your clit again. Belphegor leaned in from behind you on the other side, his tail brushing ever so softly against your inner thigh, “You’re soaked already and we haven’t done anything yet. I know, I can smell you. We can smell you.” 

They both left before you had time to respond. Levi’s tail retrieved too but before you could breathe a sigh of relief, you saw Lucifer again, smirking, “You’re quite aroused, darling, it must be rather uncomfortable.” A deep blush grazed your cheeks but you couldn’t say anything before you felt his gloved hand slide past your panties and between your soaked folds, making you gasp out in surprise. Suddenly, your back was pressed against someone’s chest and a quick turn of the head notified you that it was Satan. He winked down at you, wrapping his arms around your waist before something lifted your skirt up from behind, “No worries, it’s prepared.” You were confused for a moment but soon his tail was poking at your back and your head fell back against his shoulder when it entered you. 

You could feel Lucifer’s eyes stare daggers into Satan’s as his own finger entered you from the front, pumping in and out of you. “P-Please...:” but neither of them listened to you right now. Satan was slowly grinding against you from behind, easing his lubed tail in and out of you while Lucifer sped up with his fingers. You could feel all eyes on you three and you weren’t quite sure if the horniness or the embarrassment was higher. “How about you watch and learn, Satan, since that’s what you like to do so much.” A growl erupted right by your ear and you didn’t need to see in order for you to know that Satan was glaring at the eldest, “Back off Lucifer. She’s grinding against me, not you right now, begging and pleading for more.” Lucifer only scoffed, retrieving his finger and giving you a moment to breathe, “is that so, Darling? I’m sure he’s barely keeping you… full.” Satan was ready to snap, you could feel it, but before you, or he, could say anything, Lucifer had already undone his pants and pulled out his hardened cock. Your gaze fell downward and the fact that Satan pulled his tail out at that exact moment made you gasp out. 

“Who’s got her now?” A mock from Lucifer, who spread your legs a little wider and lifted you up a little, rubbing his cock between your folds before slowly pushing in. Your head fell back as you moaned out in delight, feeling him stretch and fill you, but Satan pushed you forward again, grabbing your hips where you could feel his own cock poke at your back entrance. “S-Satan…” He chuckled, leaning in to kiss your bare shoulder, “no worries, kitten, I got you.” Your head fell against Lucifer’s shoulder as Satan pushed in, your walls clenching around both of them as you cried out in both pleasure and pain. Lucifer growled, picking up his pace as your cries turned him on even more. His head dipped to the side, not caring around his horns brushing against your head as he kissed down your neck. Satan took the other side and you could feel them both fall into a steady rhythm, no doubt feeling each other brush past the other inside you. 

Satan’s tail came around your waist, flicking over your clit like Leviathan’s did moments prior and once against you clenched around them, “Relax, Darling, you’re squeezing us dry.” “Unless, that’s exactly what you want.” Their lips were sucking on your skin, leaving their respective marks as they pounded into you. You were bouncing on and against them and you could tell they were there to chase their own release. Satan was just kind enough to help you with yours too. “L-Lucifer…!” you didn’t know why you cried his name out this time, maybe because he was right in front of you, but the penetration and stimulation on your sensitive bud had the knot in your stomach breaking and you cried out, rolling your hips as your first orgasm washed over you. 

They both grunted, glaring and growling at each other. Their nails were digging into your hips, no doubt leaving marks on your skin as their cocks twitched inside you. Satan’s hips snapped forward hard and he groaned loudly when he released deep inside you. Lucifer follows his action, biting his lip to hide the moans of pleasure, but still breathing heavily against your skin as spurts of his hot seed shot straight inside of you. You were pushed between them, held tightly by their strong frames as they filled you, but too soon, they both pulled away and left you empty, their seed slowly dripping out of your holes as your head hung low, heavy breaths leaving you. “Finally, ya always take so long!” 

You looked around you, seeing that everyone else had long rid themselves of their clothes with their hardened cocks in hand. You saw Mammon come up first, grinning. He held his pointer finger up at you and then moved it under the tiny shirt, tearing right through it so your breasts would spill out. “My babies.” His hands immediately grabbed them and a soft moan escaped you when his lips wrapped around your nipple, starting to suck. “Move, Mammon.” It was Leviathan who pushed him aside and your eyes went wide when they met his. Something had changed; he wasn’t self conscious right now. It was hot and you watched his forked tongue come out to lick over his lips before they crashed against yours. You moaned into his mouth, grinding your hips against his when he moved his cock between your legs, “so wet…” he mumbled between kisses. 

You could feel the ropes loosening until your arms fell down, but before you could wrap them around Leviathan’s neck, Mammon took one of them and pushed your hand toward his cock, “show me how much ya want it.” By then, Levi had found your entrance and slowly pushed in, and your hand instinctively tightened around Mammon’s shaft as you moaned into his mouth. “You know, dear, as demons, there’s nothing better to us than corrupting a sweet little angel such as yourself.” It was Asmodeus. He turned your head toward his and stole another kiss from you, “did you know that I can produce an aphrodisiac around my shaft?” You shook your head, moaning as Levi began to thrust, “Well, now you do.” And then you felt him push into your ass. It was weird; hot and tingly and definitely… even more arousing as he did. Your hand started pumping Mammon while your head fell against Levi’s neck, your hot breath tickling the scales there, which made him moan out and snap his hips forward, “f-fuck…!” “That’s not a nice language, (Y/N).” You turned your head to find Belphegor smirking at you, stroking his own cock to the sight in front of him. 

“Lay down, Levi.” It was an order from Asmodeus, one which the demon in front of you actually followed. You gasped out at the change in position, feeling him deeper inside of you while Asmodeus thrusted heavily into your ass. Mammon fell to his knees with a groan, feeling your hand speed up on his shaft as Asmodeus’ so-called aphrodisiac kicked in. “Beel.” It was Levi who spoke beneath you, although you didn’t quite know why he was calling his brother’s name. At least, not until Beel was in front of you, his massive cock leaking with precum, “there’s still one more hole.” You didn’t know what overcame you but you eagerly opened your mouth for him, moaning around his shaft as it entered your hot caver. Asmodeus’ hands grabbed your butt, laughing softly behind you as his and Levi’s thrusting sped up, “that’s it babe…” Mammon praised, feeling your thumb flick over his tip. You were thankful when Beelzebub took hold of your head and started thrusting into your mouth as you sucked around him, coating his cock in saliva. 

You felt another orgasm approach, feeling Leviathan consistently pound against your g-spot while Asmodeus drove you insane. Mammon was the first to cum though, twitching and jerking in your hand as his seed shot onto the side of your face and your shoulder. “F-fuck… babe…” You followed after him, pulling away from Beel to cry out loudly as your walls pulsated around Leviathan and Asmodeus. You could feel their thick cocks pump their seed into you too, deep. Beelzebub took his saliva coated cock and started to jerk off to you, still having a tight grip in your hair, “keep your mouth open.” Honestly, you weren’t quite sure you could close it, even if you wanted to. Pleasure was still seething through your body as you were filled and your cunt immediately clenched around nothing when Leviathan pulled out, albeit unwillingly so. Cum seethed out, dripping down your inner thigh as your lips wrapped back around Beel, but he pulled back, “I want to see you covered in it.” You groaned, both from his words, and from Asmodeus pulling out. “She’s desperate for it. Look at how her beautiful pussy clenched around nothing~” 

“My turn.” You whined, already feeling full, but you couldn’t deny that your body yearned for more. Belphegor didn’t give you the satisfaction of a kiss, no. He pulled you up on all fours and pushed into you, thrusting you against Beel, whose jerking sped up and you eagerly opened your mouth as he released his seed onto your face, coating your skin in a thick, creamy white. You lickd your lips, collecting some of his seed before seeing Lucifer again, his cock still hard, “You can do better than that, love.” You felt Belphegor lean over your back. Thick, heavy thrusts guided him deep inside you, filling you over and over again as he whispered into your ear, “We’ll make sure to keep you nice and white, as an angel should be. Happy Halloween.” 


End file.
